Time and Space Warrior
by clumbsyLurker
Summary: This is a self insert that starts in DBZ and will span across as many anime worlds I can find, maybe even a few NON-Anime ones too. And some I'll just pull out of my butt. It will have action, comedy, dunno about the romance cause I'm a brute but it cou
1. Default Chapter Title

================================================================  
Hi, this is my first try at fanfic. To make matters   
worse, its a self insert, crossover! To make matters   
EVEN worse, it starts in the Dragonball world! I   
know a lot of fanfic writers make really really REALLY  
lousy fanfics about dragonball. Hopefully this won't   
be one of them...  
================================================================  
  
  
Title:  
Space and Time Warrior.  
  
  
================================================================  
Someone who can think of a better title please   
tell me, I'm not very creative ^_^  
================================================================  
  
Prologue, Little shop of.....something  
  
  
  
  
"Come on guys, it looks like it could be fun". Famous   
last words for dear Nicholas as he and his friend head   
towards a new shop in town. It just opened a few days   
before and the two men were very curious on what it   
contained. They entered the strange shop, and browsed   
its contents. It was a small shop owned by an elderly   
man.  
  
"Welcome young ones, come in, come in, look around I'm   
sure something will find you" He exclaimed to the youths.  
  
"Riiiiiiight, sure thanks." said the dark haired   
young man.  
  
Nick whispered to his friend, "Weird guy, don't you   
think?".   
  
His light haired friend Edgar replied, "Really,   
you are too paranoid, just an old guy".  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Gives me the creeps though.   
Man, this stuff is cool".  
  
Nick browses through the shelves. He sees a lot of   
interesting stuff. A mirror with a dragon engraved   
into the handle, ornamental blades, candles, earrings,   
and host of other assortments.  
  
"You see anything that draws you young man?" a voice   
from behind asks.  
  
"Ahhhh! Crap, don't do that or your insurance premiums   
are going to go up. Sheesh".   
  
The old man chuckles wryly. "Come on young'un, I'm   
sure you aren't so fragile?".  
  
"No, but it's still unnerving. Anyway you got a lot   
of stuff here, where'd you get it? Don't see any   
'Made in Taiwan' labels on these things." Nick   
said.  
  
"Ohoho no, Taiwan doesn't make these kinds of items.  
They are made for specific people, only someone who  
truly needs the item will receive what it will give  
to them"  
  
"RRRRIIIIIIIIIIGGGGHHHHHT......Now that sounds   
really strange" Edgar comments to the elderly man.  
  
He whispers "You were right, for once, this is a   
weird place" to Nick.  
  
"I'll remember you said that, it's a record...wow,   
no way!"   
  
Nick walks quickly to a particular shelf. He   
gazes at an orange ball with four stars in it.  
  
"What are you looking at?", his friend asks.  
  
"A dragonball, its something from a kick ass   
anime call Dragonball Z."  
  
"Yeah, anime, should've known it would be something  
like that", his friend sniffs.  
  
"Well excuse me for having taste", Nick replies while   
his friend wanders to another part of the store.  
  
"You seem to like that item kid"  
  
"Listen, I know you want to sell stuff, but I am not   
in a good mood, I don't like someone looking over my  
shoulder, if I am going to buy it, I will, so please  
leave me alone"  
  
The old man smiles, "Sure young man, you know what   
you are doing" and walks away.  
  
"Last time I come here, crazy old man. My life   
is already too screwed up to be dealing with this crap".  
  
He then gazes back to the shiny orange ball. He can't   
seem to help himself and picks it up.  
  
"Wow, this thing feels like glass, not some cheap plastic.   
Looks kinda like in the anime, only not cartoonish."  
  
The ball starts to glow and Nick stares transfixed.  
  
*Neat, this thing glows, wonder where the batteries   
go, doesn't look like it opens……hmm……don't see any   
kind of light bulb or wires in it either...why is the  
store starting to get all hazy?*  
  
Those are the last thought that young man would have   
on that particular world…………  
  
"Another satisfied customer……"  
  
================================================================  
  
OK, yes, this is going to start out slow because I   
actually want to make a plot! I read too many bombs   
where a guy starts training and in a month he's ready   
to beat everybody down. Yes this is fanfic but I'd   
like to make things a bit more realistic ^_^. The   
main charaster is going to have to actually work for   
everything he gets, no free rides. It took Goku YEARS   
to get to his level, so don't expect to see a *poof*   
guy's ready to take on all comers  
  
================================================================  
  
  
Chapter 1 I'm where?!??!!??  
  
When things started to clear up, Nick sees a most   
beautiful sight. A grand forest beyond flowing   
plains right near a river.  
  
*Hmm…pretty nice. National Geographic has nothing on   
this place. How the hell did I get here anyway.   
Shit, I'm in the middle of a forest with probably no   
one around for miles*  
  
He turns and sees a dome shaped building with smoke   
coming out of its chimney.  
  
Sweatdrops a bit...*OK, maybe I'm NOT in the middles   
of no where with no one around for miles*  
  
He heads toward the house and knocks.  
  
*I sure as hell hope I don't see the crypt keeper   
or something horrible answer*  
  
The door opens and Nick finds himself looking at   
a very portly belly. He looks up……and continues to  
look up……finally moving his neck as far as it will   
go he tilts his back and sees a very…VERY big man in   
front of him.  
  
*Please don't let this guy have a bad attitude…wonder  
why that hat looks familiar, hope he's not a Viking or   
something*  
  
"Umm…may I help you young man?", the gargantuan asks.  
  
"Ah ha yeah, um, would happen to know where I am?"  
  
"Oh, are you lost?"  
  
"You can say that, I have no clue where I am" *Or   
if I'm even on the same planet, they don't make guys  
as big as this guy*  
  
"How did you get here?", the huge man asked confused.  
  
"Wish I knew, I was shopping with my friends, saw a   
dragonball, picked it up and whoosh I'm here, well   
actually in your front..or rear yard."  
  
The man's eyes widened when he heard this.  
  
"You know of the dragonballs?" with a particular  
edge in his voice.  
  
Nick, not missing the edge and really not wanting to  
piss this huge man off said, "Umm, yeah, its not that   
big of a secret, with it being on TV and mangas and all".  
  
The man's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"Hey dad, who's this guy in the front door?", a kind   
woman's voice asked from within.  
  
"Someone who got lost Chichi honey, I think he should   
come in and tell us about himself."  
  
"I don't want to intrude..", Nick trailed off when he   
gazed in the man's eyes, it wasn't a request.  
  
"Well, sure why not, hope I won't be a bother" *God, I   
should try to run, probably faster than this huge guy,   
but knowing my luck he'll probably throw trees or   
something at me*  
  
Nick stepped inside and was pleasantly surprised at the   
homey abode.   
  
*This is a nice place, wonder why it seems so familiar.   
I'm not a big outdoors type of guy*  
  
"Why hello, who might you be?", a voice asked from behind.  
  
Nick jumped a bit and calmed down *Sheesh, I wish people  
wouldn't DO that*  
  
He turned around and saw an attractive dark haired woman  
with her hair in a bun.  
  
"My name is Nicholas, but people just call me Nick, nice   
to meet you miss…"  
  
"Oh hello, my name is Son Chichi, nice to meet you. How   
did you wind up lost here?" she replied puzzled.  
  
"Well I……wait, back up a minute. Your name is Chichi?"   
Nick asked suspicious.  
  
The giant man narrowed his eyes at the young man as he   
made this exclamation.  
  
"Yes, do you know me, I don't seem to remember you   
Nick-san?",Chichi asked puzzled.  
  
"Umm, are you married to a Son Goku, who is an incredible  
powerful Super Saiyajin, have two kids called Goten and   
Gohan, both also insanely powerful by any chance?", Nick   
asked fearful, but already having that sinking feeling   
of already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, who are you and how do you know about my Goku!",  
Chichi stomps over to Nick raising her fist angrily.  
  
"Wait wait, no need to beat me bloody, I'm just from  
another dimension probably, that's all" he said   
frightened, waving his hands in the air frantically.  
  
"Waaaaahh, he's a ghost who escaped from the other   
dimension, get him daddy while I get my machine gun"  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiit, NO MACHINE GUNS!!!!! I am   
alive, not a ghost, don't kill me!!!"  
  
Chichi stops and breaths a sigh of relief. She   
then get right in Nick's face, "HOW COULD YOU   
SCARE A POOR HOUSEWIFE LIKE THAT YOU SICKO!!!??!?"  
  
"Hey, I said I was from another dimension, I   
never said I was dead, you're the nutty people   
that said that, not me!"  
  
The huge man, forgotten for a time, now stomps   
over to the arguing duo.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH! Now, we need to talk to you   
Nick-san, and figure out all this" the Ox-King proclaimed.  
  
"OK, fine with me, but please don't jump to any   
conclusions, I'll explain as best I can"  
  
  
================================================================  
  
Yes yes, very boring so far, I know. I am trying to  
add some comedy to this until the character can   
actually FIGHT. Then you'll get to see some bloody   
action scenes. I don't want to skip over character   
relationships to just get to bashing people's heads   
in.......but do not fear, that will come soon! ^_-  
  
================================================================  
  
  
Chapter 2 You expect me to buy THAT?!?  
  
"….and that's it." Nick finished after nearly an hour  
of explaining….or defending depending on how you look   
at the interrogation....erm..conversation.  
  
Their reply was not what he expected.  
  
"Sounds good to me".  
  
"Should have known it was something like that".  
  
After suffering from a nasty face-fault, the first of   
many yet to come, he cried "That's it, I tell you I'm   
from another dimension and I got warped here and all   
you have to say is 'yeah, should've known'!?"  
  
The two adults looked at the youth like he was in   
kindergarten. Chichi then walked up to him and   
patiently said "Now look, my husband is a super powered  
martial arts alien who saved the world when he was a   
child and many more times as he grew up, my children are  
also super powered martial artists who can easily destroy   
the world if they fart wrong. I have lived through tall   
green men taking over the world, big saiyajins kidnapping  
my Gohan, turning into huge apes, or otherwise trying to   
destroy the world. A boy from the future saved my   
husbands life with future medicine. Not to mention a   
genetic compilation of all my husband's friends and   
himself's genes used to create a big green monster   
trying to destroy the world……Oh and lets not forget the  
big PINK monster who DID destroy the world. Now out   
of ALL that, you think you being from another world,   
dimension, whatever is THAT big a stretch?".  
  
Nick just blinked several times....*Whoa*  
  
"Uhm…Son-san…how did you say all that in one breath?"  
he asked curiously.  
  
Now it was Chichi and her father's turn to perform   
a massive face-fault.  
  
"Ok, now that we have all that straightened out,   
how do I get back?"  
  
"Oh, we'll just go to Bulma's place and she'll figure  
something out" Chichi replied offhandedly.  
  
"Well honey, I'll go and do the shopping while you take   
Nick-san here to Bulma's, remember we have to be able   
to feed Goku and his new student Uub."  
  
"Good thinking dad, knowing Goku, the three refrigerators  
full of food won't nearly be enough, plus my Gohan is   
coming over with Videl and Pan. Now come on young man,  
let's go to Bulma's, she'll probably have you home before   
dinner."  
  
"I hope so, thanks a lot for your help".  
  
Now, since Goku failed his driving test, it was up to   
Chichi to get a license so she can get around. After   
several.......SEVERAL tries and threats to the well being   
of the instructor she received her license. Now someone   
who's temper is as…volatile as Son Chichi's should NOT be   
driving. A first lesson of many this young traveler will   
receive.  
  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!! CAR CAR!!."  
  
"Relax, he swerved out of the way didn't he?"  
  
"YOU WERE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!"  
  
Chichi, finally snapping at getting yelled at, "WELL THE  
OTHER SIDE WAS TOO CONGESTED, YOU DID WANT TO GET TO   
BULMA'S QUICK RIGHT??", Glaring daggers at him.  
  
"EYES ON THE ROAD, EYES ON THE ROAD!!!!!"  
  
"QUIET!!! OR I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND, YOU WANT   
TO GET TO BULMA'S OR NOT??"  
  
"Yeah....but I want to get there with all my limbs  
where they are supposed to be too!"  
  
"Keep this up and you won't have to worry about damage  
the car can do" she said silently and deadly.  
  
"Uhhhm, grrgrrgrreat dr-dr-driving Son-san, nnno   
problems here"  
  
"Good" she icily said as she floored the accelerator   
going down the wrong side of the highway as the young   
man whimpered at the sight of the oncoming Semi.  
  
"See, we're there. I swear you young people make such   
a big deal out of nothing" she spoke in an expatiated   
tone to Nick, who's hair now looked resemblent of   
Vegeta's, sticking straight up.  
  
Chichi rang the intercom button "Hey Bulma, its Chichi,   
can I come in, I have someone who needs your help".  
  
The intercom buzzed while a recorded voice of Bulma's   
could be heard "Welcome to my humble abode" with music  
from the Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous was playing   
in the background.  
  
"I swear, I think Bulma has had too much free time as   
of late" grumbled Chichi.  
  
As they stepped in, Nick was in awe. *Wow, this place   
is HUGE. Man beam my up Scotty*  
  
"Hi Chichi, what's up, this the kid with the problem?"  
said a voice from behind Nick.  
  
"Ggaaahh, would people stop DOING that!". Nick   
exclaimed clutching his chest.  
  
"Sheesh, relax, you are in the presence of a genius   
here." Bulma waved him off dismissively.  
  
"Well, anyway Bulma-san, I'm sure Chichi told you on  
the phone about my problem, can you help me?"  
  
"Heh, sure kid, nothing this genius CAN'T do, but first.."  
she whips out a surgical masks, latex gloves, and goggles,   
"....some TESTS!".  
  
Nick collapsed in a dead faint.  
  
"Really Bulma, you're terrible." Chichi scolded, but her   
giggling gave away her true feelings.  
  
*sigh*"I know, but its been so boring around here, maybe   
this will give us some sparks like the old days" Bulma   
said, her eyes longing for the old excitement of crazy   
adventures and near-death escapes.  
  
"I for one DON'T miss it, because its usually my husband   
and sons who have to fight some god awful monster".  
  
"Relax Chichi, I don't want THAT, but a little excitement  
is what I mean, its so boring with the same stuff   
happening over and over again". Bulma sighed again.  
  
*groan* "God, what a weird dream, I am definitely laying  
off the late night chinese food…." He trials off looking   
at Bulma, who has a specimen cup, K-Y jelly, and gloves   
on.  
  
"Good, you're up, I need a...huuum....sample", she   
smiles a predatory smile.  
  
Nick goes back to la-la land.  
  
"Oh, I just know things are going to get interesting  
around here now!" she exclaims.  
  
Chichi just shakes her head at the antics of her long  
time friend.  
  
Several hours and tests, and faintings later, Bulma   
returns from her lab.  
  
"So what's the news Bulma-san?" Nick asked anxiously.  
  
"Well, I got some good news, and some bad news. The   
good news is that you are a god-send for inter-  
dimensional travel. Studying you I now have some   
insights on the differences in dimensional frequencies.  
I can start working on machines that will try to locate   
those frequencies and open a gate to them!"  
  
"Wow, that sounds great, so what's the bad news?"  
  
"Weeeelll, this is a new technology, I don't know how   
long it will take me to create a machine that can actually   
accomplish this, much less I have to check it repeatedly   
to make sure that it doesn't scramble a person going   
through it like eggs".  
  
Nick digested this for a while, then, after remembering   
the name of the world he was now trapped in, he asked a   
question that is so simple it should have been asked in   
the first place.  
  
"Why can't we use the dragonballs and wish me back to   
my dimension?".  
  
Bulma's face brightened "Oh what a great idea, you are  
a genius, let me get my dragon radar.", and she retreated  
into her lab.  
  
The man just sweatdropped.  
  
"That's strange.." he heard Bulma mutter.  
  
Already having a bad feeling, he asked the obvious   
question, "What happened now?"  
  
"I don't see any dragonballs on the radar, it could  
mean that they disappeared, or someone made a wish...  
..erm or two"  
  
"Oh my, I wonder who could have done such a thing?"  
Chichi muttered.  
  
Somewhere, in a dark, dank place, a voice laughed   
and giggled maniacally "Mine, mine, all mine…..ohhhh   
baby, beautiful, silky darlings!!!"  
  
"Well, I guess I have to wait, either for the dragonballs  
or for Bulma to get the machine working. But, where can   
I go, what can I do for 6 monthes?"  
  
"Well, you can stay with dad, Goten, and me. If you do  
your chores things will work out just fine" Chichi   
exclaimed.  
  
"But, Son-san…."  
  
"Call me Chichi, all this Son-san is making me feel old"  
  
"But you ar…..*think about what you say moron*…yes  
Chichi-san"  
  
"Well, it's a start, thanks a lot Bulma, bring the   
family over, we hardly get together anymore."  
  
"I think I will, its been too long since we got   
together, I think Vegita is itching for another   
crack at Son-kun. Boy, he never gives up!   
Saiyajins" she snorts.  
  
"Well, at least yours is at home, mine travels  
all over the place, I have to go, my saiyajin   
is coming home and I need to prepare the kitchen  
for the onslaught"  
  
Bulma giggles "I can imagine, come by anytime Chichi,  
oh and Nick, I need to get some more samples so you'll  
have to...." She trails off seeing him disappear in   
an afterimage seen in some of the best martial artists.  
  
"He's got potential" Chichi muttered.  
  
"Just got to motivate them, didn't think my 'tests'  
were that bad" she replied with a half grin.  
  
"Byyye Bulma, I'd ask you to be good, but I don't think   
that's possible" Chichi replied with a smile as she   
departed.  
  
"Hmm, that WAS pretty fast, especially considering he   
isn't a real fighter like the people here…" Bulma   
trailed off.  
  
Chichi saw Nick in the hover car, belt buckled, slumped   
down. She couldn't suppress her smile. *Well, maybe   
Bulma was right, things WILL get more interesting   
around here*  
  
She got in and started her righteous tirade towards Nick.   
"Honestly, that was so rude, Bulma was doing her best to   
help you and you run out of there like it was a prison"  
  
Nick just looked at her…then toward the front door..  
..where Bulma is waiting outside the door, grinning,   
looks back at Chichi....weighs his survival options,  
and says something he KNOWS he'll regret, "Chichi-san,  
drive like you never drove before, PLEASE. I'll   
apologize to her later." *preferable by letter or   
on a phone...on the other side of the planet*  
  
Chichi suppressed her urge to laugh outright there,  
but she had enough fun and dinner needed to be made.  
  
Five minutes later they arrived back at the Son house....  
  
================================================================  
  
I'm not saying it again.....nope not me.......BUUUUT, we  
are ALMOST to the good part. Nick has TRIED to get home,   
is stuck there, and now is staying at the Son home..  
..but for how long......read on! *Man this sounds so   
lame, yell at me with some suggestions, someone, ANYONE*  
  
================================================================  
Chapter 3 Wow, Son Goku…train me?  
  
The house was alive with the smell of mouth watering   
delights. Its no surprise to see the greatest hero   
the world has ever known popped into existence, took   
one whiff of the food, and was at his seat at the table   
at a pace that nearly created a sonic boom.  
  
"Fooooood. Oh yeah, hi honey, this is Uub *Uub   
waves weakly* wow lets eat!"  
  
Uub, noticing the new face, as well as the rest of   
the Son family go to talk to the young man.  
  
Nick looks around…seeing the most powerful beings in   
probably any universe, tries to stay calm. He waves   
uncertainly "Um, hi. My name is Nicholas, but people   
just call me Nick. Nice to meet all of you"  
  
"You can talk at the dinner table, the food is ready"  
Chichi exclaims.  
  
Nick had to hold on to his clothes to avoid them being   
torn off in the violent wind that picked up when a group   
of hungry saiyajins went to dinner. He takes an empty   
seat at the large oak table, but is unsure on how to get  
any food since all he sees is a blur of chopsticks and   
arms going after the food. *Crap, I stick my arm in there   
I'll be lucky if I'm able to pull it out without it being  
a bloody stump!*  
  
Chichi, seeing his reaction, gives him a plate of food,  
while saying "I always leave some food off the table   
so normal people can actually eat!"  
  
"Thanks a lot Chichi-san" and starts to dig in at a quick  
pace. The saiyajins stop and look at him funny. "What,   
I got some food on my chin?" As Nick proceeds to wipe his  
chin. The others are looking at him for a different   
reason. Mostly was *How can someone who is not even   
trained move so fast* *I didn't feel any power up but he   
moved with speeds that rivaled me moving, albeit at a   
leisurely pace, he has some potential.*  
  
After the introductions and his sad excuse for a story,   
Gohan and his family waved goodbye and left for their   
home in Satan City, while Goku and Uub decided to stay   
home for the night. Nick decided to walk outside in the   
fresh air. He sits down by the stream, revels in the soft  
green grass, and looks up at the stars shining in the sky.  
*Wow, stars don't shine like this at home* he thought   
blissfully. He started to drift off when a voice from  
behind him exclaims "Great night isn't it!"  
  
Goku looks intrigued as he sees the man jump 5 or 6 times   
his length straight into the air and thought to himself   
*He DOES have some potential*  
  
Nick, however, was getting pissed. *What the hell!!   
Why whenever I get a peaceful moment some jerk   
yells from behind me nearly giving me a heart attack!*  
  
He turns to see Goku, looking at him strangely, as in   
thought.  
  
He thinks to himself *Goku in thought.....I am screwed   
something awful aren't I?*  
  
Finally coming to a decision Goku asks him "How would like  
me to train you?"  
  
He froze..mind locking down....then promptly FELL down..  
..the strongest fighter in the universe...wants to   
train me...  
  
He sat slack jawed for a while until he mustered up a   
"W-w-w-why? Why me?".  
  
"Well, I sense potential in you, I want to see how strong   
you can get"  
  
*Potential, SON GOKU thinks I have potential…..what the   
hell, why not, I got six months to kill, and what could   
be better than learning all that cool stuff from the anime!*  
  
"I accept, thank you."  
  
"Good, I'll get you a gi, you'll start tomorrow morning."  
  
"Um, when tomorrow morning?"  
  
Goku just grinned "You'll know when"  
  
*I think I got myself nose deep in feces here*  
  
================================================================  
  
OK, this is just the set up, when he starts training you   
guys who just love random violence will have a ball here,   
so if you think I did a good job with the set up, then I  
think you'll like what I have planned for the next few   
chapters. I'm thinking of having Uub just beat the living  
hell out of the main character for some training motivation,  
but I also got a few other ideas. If you liked this so far,   
hated it, got any comments let me know at NTL01979@aol.com.  
  
Buh bye for now  
  
================================================================ 


	2. Chapter 2

================================================================  
  
OK, this is the rest of it. I know it starts off slow  
but there WILL be action as well as gags and humor. I want  
to make this GOOD. So read and tell me what you think. If  
I should continue with this, change things or what.  
  
================================================================  
  
  
Title:  
Space and Time Warrior.  
  
  
================================================================  
Someone who can think of a better title please   
tell me, I'm not very creative ^_^  
================================================================  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 The training begins….is it too late to say uncle?  
  
  
  
Such a nice, warm futon. Oh, what a wonderful dream. I'm   
dating this incredibly beautiful girl. Long blond hair, blue   
eyes...her hair is turning blue...she's getting out gloves,   
oh god no, please no….no not the tongs, get those salad tongs   
away from me……what are you going to do with that cucumber……oh   
god this is sick, I think I'm going to dream-hurl...make it   
stop make it stop, make it..........  
  
That was the last thought in that weird dream as Nick was   
deposited in a lake in the middle of nowhere…well nowhere for   
him, it had to be SOMEWHERE. Anyway, he looks around confused  
seeing a slightly unhappy Uub and a grinning Goku.  
  
"All right, you ready to start training?" Goku said excitedly.  
  
"Well, I am now, do you have a gi or something I can wear, I   
don't think pajamas is good for training"  
  
"Heh yeah, Uub, can you lend him one?"  
  
"But sensei, it won't fit him, I'm way taller than him!" Uub   
protested.  
  
"Ahh, don't worry" Goku laughed him off  
  
Uub grumbled and got out his spare gi. He tossed it to Nick   
who barely caught it. *Man, what is Sensei Goku thinking.   
This guy can barely catch, how can he fight?*  
  
Nick quickly dressed and turned to face a smiling Goku and a   
frowning Uub. *Jeez, what bug crawled up his ass, he seemed   
friendly last night*  
  
"Well....Sensei, what first, I've never really fought before?"  
  
Goku smiled, "First..." he fires several blasts at his new  
student. "There!, fits now.....whats wrong?"  
  
He notices a puddle under his student's feet that doesn't   
look like its from the lake he dropped him in.  
  
"Uub, can you practice those moves I taught you over there,   
he needs to go over the basics" he told the mohawked man.  
  
*Sheesh, the guy needs to go over the BASICS, damn, what a   
waste of time. I could really getting better with Sensei   
Goku, but this guy will probably take most of his time with   
stupid, simple shit any novice would know* Uub thought  
angrily as he worked his katas quickly and furiously.  
  
"Wear this". Goku gave Nick a pair of boots, a vest, and   
two wrist guards. He took them from Goku....and promptly   
fell down. The stuff weighed a ton!  
  
"Damn, what IS this stuff made of??"  
  
"Its weighted clothes, it'll help you improve faster"   
Goku said oblivious to the weary eye his new pupil   
was giving the clothes.  
  
"Ok, but will I be able to move in this stuff?"  
  
"That's your first part of the training, I want you to  
exercise, and move around with those clothes on until   
it feels natural."  
  
"Ooooook, I'll do my best" Nick said resolutely.  
  
"Great, I'm going to spare with Uub, I'll check on you   
in a while."  
  
Nick sits down and starts putting on the boots, then the  
vest, finally the wrist guards. He then tries to get up…  
…he then REALLY tries to get up. After about 15 minutes   
of trying, he decides it will probably be good to start   
trying to do exercises from the ground...  
  
Several miles away, a different, more complex set of  
exercises was being performed. Goku and Uub were   
sparring high above the ground, with Goku having the clear   
advantage even without being a Super Saiyajin. He then   
called a stop for a breather.   
  
"Hey Uub, you don't seem focused, is something wrong?"  
  
"Well..um…I was just wondering why you took on the other   
guy as a student, he's not so strong, so why?" he asked   
a little upset.  
  
"Well, he seems weak, but I sense something in him.   
Not as great as yours or mine, but its respectable. I   
want to see how strong he can get. He may surprise   
you. In fact, lets see how his training is coming along"  
  
Using his teleportation technique, Goku takes him and Uub   
back to camp….and see a strange sight. The is Nick,   
somehow all tangled up in a mess of limbs.  
  
"Um, what were you saying about him Sensei?"  
  
Goku just sweat-dropped. "Uhh, Nick, what happened?"   
as he tried to untangle the poor young man.  
  
"*uhh groan* Well, I put on the training clothes, and   
couldn't get up, so I decided to work out doing sit ups,  
push ups, and whatever else I could. It went reasonable   
well, but I wanted to work out my legs, so I laid on my back   
and tried to lift. It went well till I pushed my legs too   
hard and one landed by my head and the other was up in the   
air, really tearing itself, so I tried to move it down and……."  
  
Goku was listening to this with growing eyes. *Well, its his   
first day, training mishaps happen*  
  
Uub was thinking along other lines *What a loser!*  
  
Two and a half months passed with many a mishap, but Nick   
steadily improved. Managing to harness his ki after he   
managed to trip and fall down the side of a mountain,   
rolling towards a group of trees at high velocities.   
Managing a ki blast he managed to blow the offending trees   
up…but what comes up must come down so in an uncontrolled blast,   
the debris fell right on top of him. After that and a senzu   
later Goku felt he was ready for ki manipulation. First was how   
to fly, since it takes a lot of energy, and he wanted to   
build up his supply of ki. Next was a few simple blast   
techniques. After managed to hit his foot many, MANY   
times, and blow himself up MANY MORE times, he master   
a few simple ki attacks. Then came the Kamehameha.   
He then started on the finer points of the Kiao-ken   
attack, since he could use all the power boost he could get.  
These few techniques he got stronger, but still no where  
near the level he needed to actually be a good sparring   
partner for Uub, much less Goku.  
  
*Man, I got a long way to go* Nick thought to himself as   
he want through his katas, watching in the corner of his   
eye Uub and Goku sparring at incredible speeds.  
  
Suddenly there was a blur in front of him and a loud smash.   
*Looks like Sensei got through Uub's defenses again*  
  
He stopped his kata and went over to help him. "Hey   
Uub, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, fine, go back to your baby stuff, I got real   
work to do" Uub replied with venom.  
  
"Jeez, what's your problem, Sensei get you in the   
balls or something?"  
  
Now let it be known that Uub is a really nice guy. He   
just feels that the new guy is a waste of Goku's time.   
Now this said waste of time just insulted him, and his   
fighting ability. This said someone not even half his   
level. Needless to say, Uub was less than pleased with   
him before, he was downright pissed now. So faster than   
Nick could blink he was hurling back at high speeds from   
the punch Uub decked him with.  
  
"UUB, what do you think you're DOING?" Goku screamed  
at his pupil.  
  
The said pupil had the grace to looked shamefaced as he   
faced his sensei. "Sorry, I kinda lost my temper".  
  
"Uub, we are training so you can learn control, he's  
not at you're level yet, you could have killed him!"  
  
With that Goku raced to see the status of his other pupil.   
He was surprised to say the least when he saw that he   
wasn't badly hurt and nothing was broken. However his   
student was a little glaze eyed as he mumbled "Pretty   
stars, why are the stars out in the afternoon…must be   
daylight savings time…" with that he lapsed into   
blissful unconsciousness.  
  
Showing remarkable insight, Goku declared "Well, I   
think its time to call it a day!"  
  
A few days later Goku and his two students are at Capsule   
Corp. for some training in the gravity chambers. He told   
Nick to train in the old one at ten times normal gravity   
while he and Uub worked at a hundred and up.  
  
As his muscles strained in the ten times gravity, Nick   
thought as he worked out *Damn, I can barely move, and   
they are warming up in a hundred or so times earth normal...  
..man I've improved a lot, but I am absolutely no where near  
where they are, I really need something to catch up even   
halfway*  
  
After several hours, Nick decided he needed a break and   
something to eat. He wanders around the complex, trying   
to figure out up from down in the huge maze of a house.   
It didn't help that it was nice and futuristic……and   
everything looks utterly the same. Uub and Trunks saw   
him wandering and Uub got a nasty idea.  
  
*Well, if he wants to learn to fight, then maybe we   
should give him a good opponent..* He starts to grin   
evilly to himself, he then turns to Trunks, a blue   
haired man of 20, about Uub's height of six foot.   
Both of them were a head shorter that Goku.   
  
Uub told Trunks his plan, first Trunks was a bit hesitant,   
but after a little persuasion, he started to grin himself   
thinking *this will be fun*  
  
"Hey Nick, you lost?" called Trunks.  
  
"Hi, yeah. I wanted to get a bit to eat, maybe get a   
shower before I get back to work."  
  
*Work* Uub thought scornfully, *you don't know what REAL   
training is!*  
  
Trunks was trying to keep a level, straight face when   
he said "If you need to shower, there's one around the   
corner, third door to your left. Just go right in. After   
you finish we'll come and get you and we'll have some   
dinner."  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate it. Thanks for letting me use the  
gravity room too"  
  
"Ahh, no problem, now you better hurry or Goku and my dad   
will probably eat everything"  
  
"Yeah, you're right, be done in a few minutes". And he   
took off around the corner.  
  
"Uub, you know he's a dead man, right? What did he do   
to piss you off man?"  
  
"Trunks, you don't want to know, and he won't die…he'll   
just WISH he was dead. ESPECIALLY if Vegita hears   
about this."  
  
Trunks eyes got wide, he forgot how protective his   
father was.  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea, my dad will kill him,  
I think we should stop him before….."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH YOU HEEENTTAAI DIIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
That's as far as Trunks before his sister's battle cry,  
and power level went through the roof…along with Nick   
thanks to Bra's Final Flash.  
  
A few minutes before..  
  
*Man, I stink. I can't wait for a nice, hot shower.   
I'm glad to see Uub is starting to settle down, he   
is really angry at me*  
Nick was approaching the shower and started to take   
his clothes off while he contemplated his fellow student.   
He was an enigma. He was nice to everyone except him, he   
always seemed like a good person, what did he do to upset  
him SO much. Nick was so lost in thought that he didn't  
hear that the shower was already going. He stepped into  
the bathroom and headed for the bath when he looked up   
just as a blue haired vision walked out. She was perfect,  
she was around 18, shoulder length blue hair, around   
5'4-5'5, a tight body, no sag and they were pretty   
substantially stacked. It perhaps wasn't the best idea   
to let his eyes drop below eye level for after that she   
turned red……her aura went up red…….then golden…along with   
her hair….then he went up with her battle cry,   
"AHHHHHHHHHHH YOU HEEENTTAAI DIIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!" and ki   
blast in the face.  
  
As he was crashing through the ceiling, feeling the   
searing heat of the blast, one thought echoed through   
his tortured head *Why me?*  
  
Vegeta crashed through into the bathroom five seconds   
after Bra blasted the clueless Nick through the new   
skylight.  
  
"What happened?!?" Vegeta snarled.  
  
"Daddy, it was horrible, some pervert was watching me   
in the shower, I saw him looking at me when I stepped   
out, looking lewdly at me, oh daddy I feel so dirty!"  
and she burst into the waterworks.  
  
Vegeta was looking ready to kill something, and I think   
any person would have a good guess who.  
  
"WHO WAS IT?!?"  
  
"I think it was *sniff sniff* Goku's new student, I saw   
him around the gravity rooms and…" that was as far as   
she got when Vegeta burst out of the bathroom looking   
for Nick's ki. But he wasn't the only one looking   
for his ki.  
  
Trunks was looking for him feeling a bit guilty about   
playing that joke on him. The guy never really did   
anything bad or wrong to him so it was a pretty nasty   
thing to do.  
  
Uub was looking for him to see how bad he got messed up.  
  
Goku was looking for him because he felt his ki jump   
and drop sharply.  
  
Vegeta was looking to rip a certain male body part and   
force feed it to him.  
  
They all converged on his twitching, spasming form in   
a crater 5 miles passed the city. Goku knew he was   
right about his potential.  
  
*Incredible* he thought *he survived a Final Flash   
from an enraged Super Saiyajin, he could really get good..  
..if I save him from Vegeta!*  
  
Vegeta was stomping towards his twitching form ki in hand   
ready to finish the job his daughter started when Goku   
got in his way.  
  
"Out of the way Kakarotto, this perverted piece of trash   
is on a one way trip to hell, and I'll send you there   
if you keep standing in the way!"  
  
"Aww, come Vegeta, there must be some kind of mistake,   
besides it looks like he got trashed anyway"  
  
"Out of the way damn it, or I'll go through you!"   
Shifting to Super Saiyajin.  
  
"Daad, wait, Nick didn't mean to do it, me and Uub were   
just playing a joke on him. He thought the bathroom   
was empty!" Trunks pleaded.  
  
Vegeta growled and looked at his son with murder in his  
eyes "We will have to……discuss this later, SON"  
  
Trunks gulped, he knew when he was called SON, he was   
going to spend a LOOONG time in the gravity chamber   
getting his ass whipped…..ahem, TRAINING with his   
father.  
  
Goku was looking at Uub with disappointment on his face.   
"Uub, why'd you do this?"  
  
"Aww Sensei, I was just playing a joke on him, I didn't  
think THIS would happen"  
  
Goku accepted this and shrugged, "Um, ok, no harm   
done I guess"  
  
In the background Nick, spasmed some more, groaned and  
said "Some help, please….can't feel…anything…*groan*…"   
and passed out again.  
  
Goku turned around surprise written on his face *Wow, he  
actually woke up from that*  
  
"Well, guess its to the regeneration take with you guy"   
Goku said as he lifted the badly burned body and raised   
two fingers to his head. "Catch you guys back at Bulma's"   
and promptly disappeared with his badly damaged student.  
  
Several hours later Nick emerged from the regeneration   
tank feeling a bit stiff but a whole world better. He   
put on his training clothes and left the room and ran   
straight into Bra.  
  
"Um, hi, sorry about before…." He tried to say but was  
cut off.  
  
"Save it pervert, I know sneaking into a girl's   
bathroom is the only way for you to get close to  
beautiful girls like me but I'm not interested" she   
said haughtily  
  
Nick seethed. *Why that arrogant……that's it, a way   
to jab her back!* he thought evilly to himself.  
  
"Well, if that was the case why would I go into YOUR   
bathroom. Hell, you're brother probably has a bigger   
chest than you, and from where I stood it was hard   
to tell you and your brother apart so don't try to   
flatter yourself" and started to walk away.  
  
Now if you insult a woman, its not a smart idea to   
stay in the same area as them. If you insult a   
saiyajin it'd be a good idea to get on the other   
side of the galaxy, however he had much to learn   
about such things and one Super Saiyajin was   
about to educate him.  
  
"DIIIIIIIE HEENTAAI!!!" Blasting him with her  
own version of the Final Flash. She had enough  
control not to go Super Saiyajin so he was just   
a little crispy and dazed.  
  
Meanwhile in another part of Capsule Corp. the   
scream was heard loud and clear "DIIIIIIIE HEENTAAI!!!"  
followed by a small explosion. Small meaning no  
walls were destroyed, but the complex shook.  
  
Uub looked confused as he sparred with Goku. *What  
was that?* They both thought as they saw a singed   
Nick step out and without saying a word start doing   
his katas, concentrating all his anger and frustration   
into a kamehameha and launching it into the sky.  
  
Both look a bit stunned at the power of the blast.   
Goku because he can see he is really improving, and   
Uub because he didn't think he improved THAT much.  
  
*Heh, maybe I was wrong about him*  
  
Then Nick collapsed.  
  
*Sigh, maybe not. Just when I think maybe he isn't a  
waste of time* and Uub starts working on his moves   
while his Sensei drags the unconscious youth back to   
the regeneration tanks.  
  
It was late at night when Nick finally got out and   
Goku decided it was time they talked.  
  
"Hey guys, I know you two haven't been getting along   
too well, so I thought of a great way you two can   
settle your differences. Exactly two months from now  
I want you two to fight. Not a battle to the death   
but a tough spar, I want to see how much you two can  
improve without me for a while"  
  
"Without you Sensei?" Uub asked a bit fearfully.  
  
"Ahh, don't worry, I just want to see what you guys   
can do by yourself, develop some new techniques, raise  
your power levels, I want to see how much you guys can  
improve without a sensei, by yourselves. Then I want   
you two to go at it. I think you both need to respect  
one another as fighters."  
  
Nick tried to protest, "But…Sensei….I can't improve  
so much in two months to Uub's level…"  
  
"Not with that attitude" Goku gentle chided. "Just   
do your best guys, its all you can do". With that   
Goku put two fingers on his forehead and teleported   
away.  
  
Uub and Nick looked at each other.  
  
"This is all your fault you know!" Uub yelled at   
his fellow student.  
  
"How is this my fault, if you didn't act like a   
stuck up jerk he wouldn't think we needed to PROVE   
ourselves to each other."  
  
"Fine, in two months I'll show you why I don't think   
you should be here" with that Uub flew off, leaving   
Nick to do some thinking.  
  
*OK, I got two months. I need to get REAL strong,   
REAL fast. Ok, how. Gravity rooms would work, but   
I don't think I want to stick around here. Bra   
wants to kill me, Vegita wants to kill me, and if   
Trunks thinks it'll be amusing, he might get the   
two of them to kill me together. Ok, maybe Bulma   
will have a portable, capsule one I can use.   
Worth a shot.*  
  
With that thought Nick trudged through the many   
corridors of Capsule Corp. looking for the resident  
genius. He found her in her lab, working on   
something he probably wouldn't understand in a   
million years.  
  
"Excuse me, Bulma-san, I need to ask you something."  
  
Bulma turned around, saw Nick and scowled "Hi Nick,  
surprised you didn't try to get me in the shower"  
  
He visible winced at the reference of that little   
episode "Listen Bulma-san, I didn't mean to see  
her like that, I was set up by Trunks and Uub…"  
  
"And what about when she blasted you the second time"   
she countered.  
  
"Well, we were arguing and she couldn't think of a   
good verbal rebuttal so she just blasted by butt.   
I really didn't mean to upset anyone Bulma-san."   
He bowed his head.  
  
"Ok, ok I believe you, now what did you want?"  
  
"I was wondering if you had a portable gravity   
chamber or something to help me train. Apparently   
I have to fight Uub in two months."  
  
"YOU, fight UUB. You're going to be creamed!!"   
Bulma all but shouted.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, so do you   
have anything that could help?"  
  
"Well, I did develop something for Vegeta, but he   
didn't want it so I guess you can use it." She   
tossed him two bracelets.  
  
"Um…they look nice, what are they?" he asked confused.  
  
"You are looking at the smallest gravity enhancers  
on the planet" Bulma beamed with pride.  
  
"Wow, really?"  
  
A little annoyed she replied "Yes really, each can  
simulate up to four hundred times the gravity   
around it is. So you have to be careful where  
and how you use it."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"What's ten times ten times EARTH normal gravity?"  
she asked exasperated  
  
"……..one hundred times earth normal gravity???" Nick said stunned.  
  
"Yup, so say you use this in the gravity room. The   
gravity room is set at ten times earth normal and so   
is the bracelet. You better be either real strong or   
better not be on carpet."  
  
Nick looked at the bracelets in his hand and vowed not to  
forget THIS important piece of information. He turns and   
bows to Bulma "Thanks a lot Bulma-san, I'll be back in   
two months, one more thing, why didn't Vegeta want these?"  
  
"Well, its not good for sparring or for any high impact   
stuff that Vegeta loves to do so he said he doesn't   
want any fragile human contraptions slowing him down..  
..as if. If not for me he'd have no gravity room, not   
of those battle bots he loves to turn into scrap…." And  
Bulma starts to go on a tirade that younger readers   
should not be a witness to.  
  
"Uhhm, thanks a lot Bulma-san, gottogobyethankssomuch."  
And proceeded to break his old speed records.  
  
*Ok, I got this cool gravity enhancer, now what? Well,   
I need a secluded place to train...but what about if I   
get hurt? Hey this is me, WHEN I get hurt I'm going to   
need either a regeneration tank, which I don't think I   
can crawl to, or a senzu. The senzu seems like a good  
bet so I guess its off to see the cat*  
  
With that he sped off, flying toward his next   
destination, Kirin Tower.  
  
================================================================  
  
OK, training time, then the fight. And there will  
be PLENTY of fights, not in this chapter but five   
will keep the fighting alive ^_-  
  
================================================================  
  
Chapter 4 Training Solo  
  
  
*Here it is!* Nick thought excitedly as he flew up   
the tower, trying to find a place to set down.  
  
*Whew, I might need to take a senzu right away,   
I am beat…there it is!*   
  
He landed and looked around. *Gee, not so big a  
place I wonder where that cat is…*  
  
"Can I help you?" said a voice from behind him.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" he yelled as he jumped...which wasn't  
such a good thing since now his head was embedded into   
the ceiling. Kirin watched amused as the young man  
struggled, using his legs as he tried to force his   
head out of the ceiling.  
  
"AAAHHH OOFFF!" As he fell right in front of the   
white cat.  
  
"Ahem, sorry about that, you ok?"  
  
"The sad part of this is I'm used to it…..Yeah I'm   
fine. Hi, I'm one of Goku's student's I was wondering  
if I can get a few senzu beans? I'm going to be   
training real hard and going to need them."  
  
"Sure, let me get some out of storage." He opens   
up a door and Nick sees a huge room filled with cans,   
he takes one and read "Kirin's magic senzu beans,  
take one for any injury?!?"  
  
"Well, with those saiyajins around, the world was   
always in danger, and they ran me out of senzu, so   
all my crops I can and store them for emergencies..  
..but I have SO MANY so you can take a few cans,   
just open them up, put it in a bag and its ready  
to go."  
  
"Thanks a lot, see you later"  
  
"Wait, if you want to train, the Room of Spirit   
and Time is a good place."  
  
Nick thought about it, but it would be a cheat, Goku   
said two months so he'll show him what he can do in   
two months!  
  
"No thanks Kirin, I'll train as well as I can till   
the end, bye" with that he leap off the tower in search   
of a secluded area to train.  
  
"Hmm...he reminds me of you. Honest and a hard worker.   
I wonder why he needs those senzus, he's not saiyajin so   
trying to kill himself and bringing himself back from   
the brink won't work."  
  
Goku shrugged, "I dunno Kirin, but he looks like he has   
a plan, it'll be interesting to see what he comes up with  
to try to make up the difference in power."  
  
"Do you REALLY think he has a chance? I mean Uub is the   
reincarnation of Buu, he may not have Buu's power, but   
he's been training way longer, and been training with   
you longer as well. Plus this kid has a late start   
of fighting."  
  
"I really don't know……and that's the best part of   
fighting. Not knowing, of a challenge. I just know   
he'll be able to challenge Uub and get him out of   
whatever depression he's in."  
  
"Hope you are right Goku, you want some senzu for   
their match in case he becomes a stain in the grass?"  
  
"Hahahaa, no I'm sure it won't come to that"  
  
"You hope…."  
  
While those two old friends spoke, the object of   
their debate found a nice forest to train in. It   
had fruit, wildlife, water, and no one around.   
Nick put one of the bracelets and turned it on.  
  
"Please state the gravity you wish" a digitized voice   
asked from the bracelet.  
  
*Well, I got ten times licked, lets try twenty!*  
  
With that thought Nick asked for twenty....and got it.   
He spent the next five minutes struggling to get off   
the ground. Then, he worked on all the exercises he   
was taught, pushing his body to the breaking point,   
and beyond. He waited for his muscles to practically   
stop working before using a senzu and restoring him  
to past full strength to start over again. For a   
week he trained, pushing his body to the limits,   
stopping only to eat and take care of nature calls.   
He did not sleep because the senzus gave him the  
energy he needed to go on. In a week he managed   
to get to one hundred ten earth normal.  
  
He still didn't relent, he knew one ten was nothing   
for Uub and Goku, so he had to master the bracelets,   
be able to move with both of them on full power! That   
is the goal he set for himself, an almost impossible   
goal, but so was the goal for after the training.  
  
*If I have any chance of beating Uub, I need to be   
able last in four hundred times, at least! I need   
some new techniques as well. One thing I learned is  
that strength alone isn't enough to win a fight.   
But what can I use? I only know the Kamehameha,   
Kiao-ken, and a few other blasts. The solar flare   
has its uses too. I need a technique that will put   
me on par with Uub, maybe on Sensei on some level.   
Too bad I can't do that super saiyajin stuff, I may   
have a chance then....wait, I may not be a SAIYAJIN,   
but the way a super saiyajin achieves that kind of  
power boost COULD be possible. I already KNOW the  
kiao-ken can increase my speed and strength many   
times over...but it STILL isn't anywhere NEAR a super  
saiyajin's power. A saiyajin has genes to help them   
transform, alter their form to take that kind of power  
increase. That was one of the warnings Sensei gave  
about the kiao-ken, that the power increase can tear  
a body unprepared for it apart. So MAYBE I can train  
my body to adapt to such a power increase. It may not  
be a sudden rush of power but I think if I improve  
kiao-ken, I got a shot.*  
  
Nick started to pace, agitated and excited at the   
same time.  
  
*That just gives me a shit load of power. No matter  
how much power I have, its no guarantee I'll win.   
I need a technique all my own. Something to tip the   
odds in my favor against a superior, stronger opponent.   
OK, I need to defeat someone stronger than me, how do  
I do that? Well, martial arts is all about turning   
someone's strengths against them. How can I turn   
their POWER against them? Well, I remember when I  
was a kid I played with a Chinese finger trap,   
designed that the more a person struggles, the   
tighter and harder it is to get your fingers   
free. Turning their efforts to get free against   
them. How can I use that idea and turn it into   
something useful.....wait, I got an idea! Its  
perfect, but I won't know till I actually have to   
try it out. Well, at least I got two techniques   
to work on while I train. I wonder what Uub is   
up to, is he trying as hard as me?*  
  
At Capsule Corp, in a lone gravity room set to 150,   
Uub is hard at training. Pushing his body to the   
limits, but not to the extremes of his fellow student.   
He stops when he can no longer go on while Nick is  
going beyond his limits to the point of death and   
using senzus to his advantage to get back him back to  
health. But Uub has one advantage that Nick does not.  
  
"Ready Uub?"  
  
"You set?"  
  
Uub stood in the center of the gravity chamber,   
flanked on both sides by Goten and Trunks. At a   
unknown signal they both attacked Uub. He dodged   
a right punch from Goten and a left from Trunks   
while sending kick towards Trunks, but it was blocked   
and Goten took advantage of Uub's distraction by   
kicking him into the wall.  
  
"Uub, you think maybe you should just take one of us  
on at a time? I mean its not good training to just   
get pummeled, you aren't good enough to take us both  
at the same time" Goten asked concerned.  
  
"Goten, I need to push myself real hard, and fighting  
two people at once is the hardest thing I can think   
of to do it. It'll help me improve. I know I won't  
win, but it'll help."  
  
"I don't normally agree with Goten because he's a   
real idiot.." "Hey!" Goten protested, "..but he's  
right, this won't help. Take one of us on at a time   
or increase the gravity. If you can get to the   
highest gravity level and still want to fight us  
both we will. Right Goten?"  
  
Goten nodded, but glared daggers at his friend   
who just ignored it and prepared to take on Uub.  
  
  
A month and a half has passed…  
  
  
Nick is in the middle of a grove of trees. A   
look of intense concentration is on his face as a  
red aura glows about him. The aura intensifies,   
starting to glow golden and his hair starts to raise   
as its charged with energy. His teeth are grit as   
he struggles to control the wild forces of his body.  
He then yells a scream of rage.  
  
He screams "KIAO-KEN REVISED! SUPER SAIYAJIN   
EMULATION!!!"  
  
His body grows a few inches, his hair goes straight   
halfway, and his eyes remain closed.  
  
*GOD, THIS HURTS. I always wanted to taller, but   
I think I'll pass on this. Now I need to learn how   
to hold on to this increase or it'll be useless.*  
His eyes still closed, he goes through the motions   
of a simple kata. Halfway through it his aura winks   
out and he collapses.  
  
"*Gasp*DAMN…so…close…" he pants on one knee. He   
then wobbles to his feet, takes a stance and   
prepares to try again.  
  
Goku's eye's fly open. *Whoa, that was an intense   
power, I wonder who it was, sorta felt like Nick's...  
..but...Maybe I should check out his training……Nahh,   
two more weeks, I want to be surprised on what he and   
Uub will be able to do. But by the feel of his power   
I think its going to be a good match, not just a match   
to satisfy pride.*  
  
Uub stands in the middle of the gravity room. His gi   
torn in many places, the display of the gravity room   
reads 500gs. Goten and Trunks circle Uub warily, both  
super saiyajin. They attack together and Uub skillfully  
duck under their blows giving Goten a hard shot to the   
gut and Trunks a kick to the face, but they recover   
quickly. Goten fires a small blast at Uub who dodges,   
straight into a kick courtesy of Trunks and goes flying   
into a wall, leaving a large dent…..to keep company all   
the other dents. Uub groans, and sits on his rear.  
  
"Great spar you guys, I never thought I'd be able   
to make it to 500 times earth normal."  
  
"Ahh, it was nothing, you worked hard Uub" Goten replied.  
  
"Yeah, you really improved a lot, but you think all   
this is necessary, I mean, you are fighting Nick,   
the guy who got his ass kicked by my little sister."  
  
"I know I'm good enough, but I'm going to show him that  
this isn't some little game. This is serious and not   
to be taken lightly!" Uub growled.  
  
"I'm sure Nick knows that, he doesn't seem like the   
type not to think things through." Trunks argued.  
  
"Ever since he started training, its been one stupidity   
after another. Training with his ki, he farts and sets   
his gi on fire.....he uses kiao-ken wrong and his feet   
get 5 times bigger....oh, lets not forget when he fired   
a stright ki blast and it made a 90 degree turn to singe   
his foot.....THIS HAPPENED LIKE 20 TIMES!!! I'm here to  
become a fighter, not a comedian. Goku is training me   
to become a fighter, not some fool. Nick is a fool.   
Feh, you've seen him train. I doubt it can be called   
training. He makes a fool of himself and that in turn   
makes a fool of my Sensei!"  
  
"Ah, the other shoe hits the floor. You think Nick   
doesn't deserve to be taught by dad, right?" Goten   
of all people observed.  
  
"Yeah, he is no fighter. And in two weeks I'm going   
to drill it into his head."  
  
Trunks and Goten could only look and feel pity for   
poor Nicholas….  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Two days before the duel....  
  
  
Nick moved his training to more mountainous regions   
since his new revised kiao-ken was starting to tear   
up the landscape. He started powering up his aura   
when he felt something. He turned......looked up...  
...still had to look up...thought to himself *being   
short really sucks* and saw a man in a turban.  
  
A green man in a turban, and a long flowing cape.  
  
*Wow, Piccolo, pretty big....yup waaaaaay more  
powerful than me. Sheesh, well, I knew two months   
wouldn't make a big difference.*  
  
Piccolo on the other hand was taking stock of the  
young man before him. *Hmm, this is the new student   
Goku took in, not too bad. Not too good but not   
too bad either*  
  
"Listen kid, could you keep the racket down, my   
hearing is sensitive and all this noise is really   
getting me....irritated" and gave the boy a very   
intimidating smile showing his sharp teeth.  
  
*Well, best not to piss off the super high powered  
aliens....super....high powered....hey maybe he   
can help me perfect this technique!* he thought  
excitedly.  
  
"Sorry Piccolo-san, but since you're here, I   
was wondering if you would help me with a new   
technique I'm working on?"  
  
*A Trainee technique, probably another form   
of kamehameha blast or something, may as   
well say yes so I can tell him to be more   
original*  
  
"Sure kid, what's the technique?"  
  
"Its something to use against a superior,   
high powered opponent, which you are,   
that's why it's perfect!"  
  
"Sure kid, but if it's going to be used   
against a high powered, superior opponent…"   
he gets into a fighting stance "..then you   
are going to have to hit me with it, no   
real enemy will let you hit them with a blast"  
  
Nick gets into a fighting crouch himself and  
mentally prepares himself for the coming battle.  
  
"Yaaaahh!!" Nick cries as he rockets toward   
Piccolo, who meets him head on with a punch to  
the face that causes him to rocket back from   
where he came. He flips, lands on his feet and  
charges again unperturbed by his quick departure.   
Piccolo tries the same move twice and pays for   
it when Nick ducks under his punch and lands a   
hard blow to the gut. Piccolo grunts and kicks   
Nick a high powered kick that throws him several  
meters away. Piccolo reassesses his opponent,  
and sees he's not slightly winded and grins to   
himself *I may actually get a half decent workout   
from this kid yet*. He decides to take the   
offensive and charges toward his opponent.....who   
is giving him a wide smile and is cupping his hands.   
Piccolo tried to change his momentum and cursed   
himself for underestimating his opponent and falling  
for such a feint. He hears "Chinese ENERGY NET"   
and is hit with a weak blast. He smiles to himself   
thinking *THIS is the great technique he needed help   
with? Heh, not as good as I hoped*   
  
He then tried to move forward but felt a kind of   
static energy holding him fast. He snarled and  
pumped some energy to break free but the field   
holding him got stronger as well. He looked at   
his opponent and saw he was sweating and had his   
eyes closed in concentration. He tried to use   
all his power to break free or at least point   
an arm toward the boy so he can use his   
ability to stretch his limbs but to no avail,   
he felt his power weakening so he decided to  
just quit and get out of this infernal field.  
  
"OK OK, I give kid, let up" he growls.  
  
Nick lets out a breath and the field collapses   
around Piccolo. He then falls to one knee and   
tries to catch his breath  
  
"Thanks...so how did you like it?"  
  
Piccolo didn't want to admit it, but he had   
to, "Impressive kid, where'd you get the idea   
for that technique?"  
  
"Well, from a toy actually. When I was little   
there were these toys called Chinese finger traps,   
if you stick both fingers in and try to pull them   
out you'll be stuck. It uses your own strength   
against you. I figured I could use it since   
everyone is so much stronger than me to give   
me a fighting chance"  
  
"Hmm…pretty good kid, using your head. You seem   
pretty strong too."  
  
"Ah, well. I've been training hard for the past   
two months. I am going back to Sensei Goku in a   
day or so and fight Uub. Uub was waaay ahead of   
me in.....well everything. I only hope what I   
developed will bridge the gap. I still don't   
think I can match him for speed and power, so   
having a few tricks up my sleeve should even   
up the odds"  
  
"Unless he has a few tricks as well. Not to   
mention he probably has been training hard too.   
You're going to be in for a real fight" Piccolo   
noted.  
  
"Yeah. I know..but....I don't know WHY this   
fight is necessary. I mean, at the level I am   
now, we can now spar and get closer in skill,  
its not needed for us to fight like that."  
  
"Not the attitude to take in a fight kid. If   
you go in there with that half assed attitude   
he's going to kick your ass so hard your kids   
won't be able to sit"  
  
"I KNOW, and I never said I WOULDN'T fight him,  
I said I didn't like the idea. But I know what   
I have to do and what needs to be done." He   
looks at Piccolo with fire in his eyes.  
  
Piccolo can't help but smile "I think I'll watch   
this fight, it sounds like it'll be a good one"  
  
"Thanks, and it will. One way or another I'm   
going to prove myself a worthy student of Son Goku!"  
  
"I'm sure you will, thanks for the fight, gave me   
something to think about, see you tomorrow" and with   
that the super powered Namekian flew off, cape   
blowing in the wind.   
  
*Well, THAT went well* Nick thought wryly to himself.  
  
*Now, I know THAT technique works, its time for the   
Ultimate Kiao-Ken. I have to learn to hold onto the  
power longer. Regular kiao-ken I can, but this   
revised version....it takes A LOT out of me.   
The more my body gets used to it, the longer I can   
hold it. Well, hopefully I'll be able to last   
tomorrow. How many senzus I got left...5. OK,   
I'll practice the new kiao-ken until I have to use   
a senzu...up to 4 times. I'll save the last for the  
match in case one of needs it.....I hope not. What   
gravity am I at? 550g, well, lets pump it up. Maybe   
I can make 570g by the end of the day.*  
  
So on the final day before the match of the two students.  
Both combatants trained hard and are prepared as they   
can be. But will that be enough on the battlefield?  
  
================================================================  
  
OK guys, you know you are all blood thristy animals   
wanting to see some rending flesh.......you guys   
aren't? Well.....read the damn thing anyway and   
tell me what you think ^_^  
  
================================================================  
  
  
Chapter 5 Ready? Fight!  
  
  
The valley was quiet. No creature scurried along the   
sharp, steep rocks of this area. Only the wind dared   
disturb the peace of this place. It blew against a   
tall man in an orange gi. This said man is waiting   
for his wayward pupils to return so he can see how   
they have improved without his guidance. It is an   
important lesson he was teaching them. They had to  
relay on themselves first and foremost. There will   
be times when he would not be available to save the  
day or help them so its important that they can   
prepare themselves for a challenge. He closed his  
eyes and reveled in the feel of the cool air against  
him. He loved the earth, everything about it.   
That's why he trained and fought so hard. For this  
wonderful world that gave him everything, an   
environment to grow strong in, and a reason to get  
strong. He would only hope his pupils would learn   
the same lessons. He then felt a power. He thought  
it was Uub or Nick, the power was MUCH greater.   
After a second he was confused....why would HE be   
coming here?  
  
A few seconds a tall, robed figure floated down in   
front of the saiyajin, revealing green skin and a   
wicked grin.  
  
"Hey Goku, mind if I watch this fight?"  
  
"Piccolo, how'd you know about this fight?" Goku   
asked confused.  
  
"Ran into one of your students. If his level   
indicates the kind of fight that's going to take   
place I definitely want to watch"  
  
"His level? You mean he improved that much?" Goku   
asked a bit excitedly.  
  
Piccolo just grinned. "Let's just say the kid   
impressed me"  
  
Goku was just stunned. Piccolo was IMPRESSED.   
This WOULD be an interesting match. His insides   
were bubbling with excitement. A REAL good fight,  
haven't seen one in a while. *Except for me  
and Vegeta* he silently amended.  
  
Just then he felt several more powers. *Gee, I   
didn't think there'd be so many people coming to this*  
  
Uub flew in with Goten on his left side, Trunks   
on his right, and Bra trailing a bit behind them.  
  
*Wow, wonder why they are all here*  
  
"Hey Sensei. Hope you don't mind but I wanted them   
to come. They helped during my training, I thought   
they should see how good I am"  
  
"Heh, I just want to see that arrogant hentai get his   
ass kicked" Bra growled. Apparently she received her   
forgiving traits from her father's side.  
  
"We just wanted to watch, Uub really improved a lot,   
and we were curious what Nick would be up to. He never   
showed up to Capsule Corp. I would have thought he'd   
try to use the gravity rooms, but he didn't" Trunks   
said a bit confused.  
  
"He didn't need'em"  
  
"Hey Piccolo, what are you doing here?" Goten grinned   
and waved.  
  
*Sheesh, just like his dad* Aloud he said, "I just   
want to see the fight. The kid got some good moves"  
  
"That's if he has the guts to show up!" Uub declared.  
  
"I've got guts. Maybe no brains, but guts" came the   
reply from above.  
  
All parties looked up and gasped. Nick's gi had seen  
better days. It was nearly destroyed, his pants   
looked like boxer shorts with a few orange strips of   
cloth hanging a bit passed his knees. His vest was   
ripped in several places, and his boots were open a   
bit so you can see a few toes from the holes in his   
socks.  
  
"Sheesh, you come the last day looking like you've  
been homeless for years?" Uub asked, seethed at the   
lack of respect his 'opponent' was showing.  
  
"Well, not like I have a big wardrobe, unless you   
wanted me to come in the buff"  
  
"A pervert like you would probably do that!" came   
an angry reply from the ground. It was then that   
Nick realized he had an audience.   
  
"Well, I'm sure an ugly chick like you would love to   
see me in the buff again, but I have tastes and   
standards. I don't go for boy look-a-likes. I   
don't swing that way, so you have no appeal to me"  
  
"Whhhyy……you……DIIIIIIE HENTAAAIII!!!!" and she   
launched a massive ki attack at him.  
  
Nick just smirked, raised his arm, gathered his   
energy, and knocked the offending energy away.  
  
The group was stunned for a few reasons. One, while  
Bra wasn't a super saiyajin at the time, and she wasn't  
as strong as the other fighters, she had a lot of power.  
That, and her being royally pissed would have made the   
blast real strong. The fact he knocked it away with ease   
meant he was at a way higher level than before. Nick   
then dropped his small, worn pack, which only contained   
a few blankets and his training bracelets. He dropped  
down to the ground and faced Uub.  
  
"Well, now that the brat had her temper tantrum, what   
do you say we start this?" Nick said with a confident   
grin.  
  
Goku spoke, "Wait, hey Piccolo, can you give him a   
new gi? This should be a more formal type of fight."   
  
"Damn it Goku, what do I look like, a tailor????" he   
growled  
  
"Awww, come on, plllllllleeaaase Piccolo."  
  
"Damn damn, fine, just shut up." And with that he   
blasted Nick, causing a bright light to flare   
around him. The other fighters had to shield their   
eyes. When the light died down Nick was standing in  
a perfect copy of his gi, only it was white.  
  
Nick blinked, looked down, and said,"Uh, thanks   
Piccolo-san. NOW can we get on with this fight?"  
  
"You in a hurry to get your ass kicked?"  
  
"Naah, I want to take a nap, haven't really slept   
in two months"  
  
The others gasped. Was he serious? How was he   
going to win if he never even slept?  
  
Uub snorted, "What's wrong, too scared of this day?"  
  
Nick just kept grinning. "Nope, preparing. I got a   
whole lot better, and while I may not match your   
strength, I made up for it with a few new tricks"  
  
"Tricks won't help you win this fight"  
  
He replied a little too cheerfully, "Nope, but  
skill will" as he got into a fighting crouch.  
  
"Time to show you what fighting is REALLY all about!"   
and Uub got into his stance!  
  
*Time to see if all that training paid off*  
  
The others were standing there with disbelieving   
stares toward the scene.   
  
Trunks was thinking *Man, he just slapped my sister's   
attack easy, no way he could have gotten THAT good   
in such a short time!*  
  
Bra was thinking *How dare that HENTAI not take his   
deserved punishment! Ohh is Uub doesn't get him I WILL!*  
  
Goten was thinking *Wow, pretty good. I'm hungry.*  
  
Piccolo was looking at the scene with a clinical eye.   
*Hmm, I knew he was holding back a bit when we fought.   
This should be an interesting fight. I don't know if  
he can match Uub, but that technique he made can tip   
the match in his favor*  
  
Goku was happy. *Finally, he reached the POINT. The   
point where he can REALLY train. I didn't think he'd   
be able to get to this point that quick, guess he used  
those senzus well. Boy, Uub, you better not underestimate  
your opponent, if you do...well, its good training anyway*  
  
The two fighters were done with the talking and ready to put  
their training to the test. Uub was first to charge, giving   
his opponent a sloppy punch expecting it to land. It didn't.   
Nick grabbed the arm, grave two hard shots to the ribs, and   
flipped him into the ground, cracking the rocks beneath him.  
  
"You think that shit can put me down then maybe YOU should   
quit fighting!" snarled Nick. He was angered at the total   
lack of respect that one blow showed. The real jab was that   
Uub was surprised it DIDN'T land. *He thinks that can put   
me down with THAT? I'm gonna put HIM down if he thinks that*  
  
Uub slowly got up and reassessed his opponent. *Maybe he   
got a bit better* He grudgingly admitted. *But a bit of an   
improvement is not enough to take ME on*  
  
With that he charged forward a bit faster, but he was  
attacking with more skill now, not giving his opponent   
any apparent openings. He gave him a jab and two quick  
kicks that Nick ducked under and tried to sweep his legs   
out. Uub just did a back flip, and kept his attack up.   
So far they both seemed to be able to keep up with each   
other. At some unknown signal, they turned it up a notch   
and went at each other furiously, blurring in the sky at  
several random points. The air crackled with the discharge  
of energy they were using. The sound of smashing and   
cracking of fists and blocks was deafening in the valley.   
The after a few minutes one of the figures came smashing   
into the ground. Nick pushed himself out of the rubble   
and dusted himself off as Uub slowly floated down. Now   
Uub was grinning.  
  
"You got better, but you still can't beat me. I am   
still holding back a lot"  
  
Nick got his own smile, lifted his finger to his lips   
and said, "Here's a secret……so am I!"  
  
With that he blurred and Uub was knocked into the sky with   
a boot to the face, and Nick rocketed up after him. Went  
past Uub and waited above as he came to him. With a double  
axe smash he pummeled Uub back towards the ground. But Uub   
was a fighter for a long time and more experienced, he   
caught himself halfway and went up towards Nick as he went  
down. Not expecting this Nick got a punch to the face   
followed by a roundhouse kick that knocked him to the   
ground at a breakneck pace. Uub was surprised when he   
saw his opponent make a 90 degree turn and fly along the   
ground. He gave chase and had the air knocked out his   
sails when Nick did a 180 with his flight plan. Flying   
backwards with no slowdown whatsoever he hit Uub right in   
the stomach with both feet. Before he could move away his   
legs were grabbed and he was tossed like a rag doll into the   
ground, creating a five foot trench in his wake. Uub slowly   
floated down keeping a wary eye on his opponent. THAT blow   
hurt. Two or more of his ribs felt a bit loose and his head  
was still ringing from the blow to the head.  
  
Nick was starting to hate dirt. *Man, I'm really starting to   
become grass's enemy* With that thought he rose to his feet a  
bit shakily. *Well, the fight is going a bit better than I   
thought. I figured I'd have to use Kiao-ken by now, but we   
seem to be evenly matched. I may not even have to use the   
revised version* The last thought was thought with relief.   
Although powerful, it was very hard to control and took too   
much concentration at his level. It would be good for a few   
shots but if his opponent were to strike him or break his   
concentration he'd be left drained.  
  
Meanwhile the group of observers were a little impressed.   
If not by Uub or Nick, but the level in which they are   
fighting each other.  
  
*Hmm, the kid may not have needed that technique after all,   
seems they are pretty well matched up, but Uub seems to   
have the edge in experience, a few of those blows should   
never have landed. Ah, to be young and training again*   
Piccolo thought wryly.  
  
*Damn, what sort of cheat did Nick use?!? There's no way   
he could have gotten this good without a gravity chamber  
or a sparring partner*  
  
"Pretty good Nick. Mind telling me how you improved   
so much?"  
  
Nick smiled a bit at his opponent's question, but saw  
no harm in answering. "Heh, I trained. That's how.   
Well, Bulma-san was a big help. She gave me some   
gravity enhancers. Kirin also helped by giving me   
some senzus. I trained my body to the brink of death,  
used a senzu and continued until yesterday. I was   
able to train in up to 580 earth normal gravity."  
  
That got a reaction from all the fighters. 580g???   
Impossible, the man could barely get used to 10g.   
Well, using the senzus like Nick said he was using   
them it WAS possible, just highly improbable.  
  
Uub wasn't buying it. Not to mention he trained in   
600g, and with two partners. He knew if he was   
telling the truth there was no way he could lose!  
  
With that realization Uub smiled a sinister smile   
"Impressive Nick…..but I've trained in 600g earth   
normal. You think you can win?"  
  
Nick gulped. But he steeled himself and mustered   
as much conviction as he could, "I know you're   
stronger than me. In fact I counted on that and   
trained myself for that. Strength itself doesn't  
win a fight. Don't think because you are stronger   
than me you'll win. That'll be a fatal mistake   
for you."  
  
Uub snorted. He was stronger, and more skilled.   
How could he lose? He smiled and powered up. The  
ground shook as he released his hold over the power  
flowing through him...and smiled.  
  
*Shit, he's way stronger than I thought. Time for me   
to power up. Hopefully I won't need to use my   
ultimate kiao-ken.* With that thought Nick called  
on his power and his aura erupted.  
  
The onlookers eyes got progressively wider. Their   
thought ranged from *I-I-impossible* to *How did he  
get SO strong?* That last thought was directed to   
both the fighters.  
  
Nick steeled himself and launched as big a kamehameha   
as he could at Uub, who countered with his own and  
blew right through the blast. Seeing this Nick flew   
above the destructive energy right into Uub's kick to   
the face sending him flying. He was then hit from   
behind…then from the front, in the chest, face, gut,  
back to the back. He tried to defend himself from   
the furious onslaught but was too slow and was just   
battered around. He landed face down in the dirt as   
Uub floated high above him with a smirk.  
  
*God, that's smarts. Man, I have to get him set up   
for the Energy Net. It's the only way I'll be able   
to take that arrogant bast...arrogant. Hmmm*   
  
With that he rose painfully to his feet. Turned to   
his opponent who only had a few cuts and bruises while  
he had numerous cuts, bruises, and a few fractures if   
what he felt was right. He had one chance to win.  
  
"Well Uub, I have to say that was awfully pathetic. I   
thought you could hit better than that. Hell the   
transsexual (points thumb towards Bra) can hit   
better than you"  
  
Bra saw red……she was going to KILL him. Her aura   
sprang to life and started to take a golden light.   
Trunks, seeing this and knowing he'll have a LONG  
training session with his father for what he was   
about to do, hit Bra in the back of her neck,   
knocking her out. *Nick, I am going to kill   
you for what you made me do.....if you're still   
alive after Uub's done!*  
  
Uub saw red for a different reason. He dared   
to mock him? He beat the hell out of him and   
STILL he mocked him. That's it, he was going to   
show Nick who the true SUPERIOR fighter was, and  
charged him, leaving cracking red energy in his wake.  
  
Nick smiled as he saw the red comet of death coming   
his way. *Got to know the right buttons* he thought   
to himself. He then prepared his special technique.  
  
Piccolo saw what Nick was doing and smiled. He turned   
to Goku grinning and told the saiyajin, "Get ready   
Goku, its over."  
  
Goku looked a bit confused. "Ano, I don't think   
Uub will kill Nick?"  
  
Piccolo just smiled, "Watch Goku, and it ain't going  
to be Uub who wins"  
  
Trunks and Goten just stare at Piccolo, then back at   
the scene unfolding. How was he going to win? Nick   
was apparently going to be turned into an ugly smear  
on the rocks by a raging, racing Uub. That's when  
they heard a shout….  
  
Nick watched almost too calmly as Uub raced with his  
fist cocked ready to knock him into oblivion. *That's  
right..*he thought as he gathered the necessary energy   
*..come on, here I am, ready to be beaten to a bloody   
pulp. You got nothing to fear from me...yet....that's  
it...THAT'S IT!*  
  
With that thought he cried out his attack "ENERGY NET!"  
  
Uub felt himself get wrapped into something that felt   
like static all over his skin. Instinctively he tried   
to shake it off to find it was holding him fast. *THE   
HELL?!?* He thought as he pooled his strength, snarling,  
trying to get out. His power level was being drained   
quickly by this effort and soon he dropped to the ground,  
feeling weak. *What the hell is this?* Uub thinks tiredly.  
He looks at Nick, who had his eye's closed, a look of   
intense concentration on his face. *He can't be doing this,  
can he? He doesn't have the power to hold me! How is   
he…doing…it…* and Uub faded into unconsciousness, his   
energy depleted. Nick let out a breath he didn't realize   
he was holding and promptly fell on his rear,   
breathing hard.  
  
Trunks and Goten couldn't believe it. *How did he do   
that?* both of them thought. It was voiced by the   
elder saiyajin of the group.  
  
"Hey Nick, pretty good. You make that technique up  
yourself?"  
  
He looked up at his teacher, saw the pride in his eyes,   
smiled and nodded, "Hai, I knew Uub would be stronger   
than me. No matter how hard I trained, he'd work just  
as hard. So surpassing him wasn't a realistic goal.   
So I had to think of a way to turn that to my advantage.   
So I created the Energy Net, based on a Chinese concept  
called a finger trap. The stronger you resist, the   
tighter it holds you. So I created a field that taps  
into the other person's ki. The more energy the person  
radiates, the stronger the field. I just have to   
control the flow of energy, make sure the net is   
always at a certain level, or I'd just be using my   
own energy, in which case a stronger opponent would  
just break free and beat the hell out of me"  
  
Trunks spoke up, "But you looked drained afterwards.   
If you are using the other person's energy, wouldn't   
you still be fresh?"  
  
"Nope, I was using my energy controlling both our kis.  
I had to make sure mine was at certain levels and adapt   
the field when his power went up and down. It wouldn't  
be good to use against multiple opponents, but one on   
one it's pretty effective" and made a gesture towards  
his white, mohawked opponent. He then took out a senzu,  
broke it in half and popped a half in his mouth. He   
gave the other half to Goku. "Here Sensei, I think   
you should wake him up. I don't want another round   
like that for a while."  
  
"Ahh, you did good. You two will have lots of great  
fights like that to come!" Goku declared happily.   
Oblivious to the disbelieving stares everyone   
conscious was giving him.  
  
He popped the half senzu into Uub's mouth. The young   
man's eye's snapped open. He looked around, and   
feeling a wave of disgust knew he lost. *Lost...to   
NICK...and he was WEAKER than me...how?*  
  
As much as he liked being the winner of this fight,  
he knew Uub would be much better as a friend than   
having him continue to harbor rage against.  
  
"Hey man, it's no biggy. You're still way stronger  
and skilled than me. No need to feel bad." He   
tried to cheer the seething man.  
  
"NO NEED TO FEEL BAD?!? I LOST! TO YOU!!!" he all  
but yelled to Nick.  
  
In the background, Bra began to stir...  
  
"Hey, losing ain't so bad. Just teaches you what   
you did wrong. Like charging in like a rampaging   
bull when you get insulted"  
  
Uub winced at that, he should have had better control.   
Nick continued on seeing that wince, "See, you   
learned something, I bet you'll never make that   
mistake again. You also learned not to underestimate   
a weaker opponent. I shouldn't have won, but I   
prepared better than you. You thought you could   
just overpower me while I used a technique to turn  
your power against you. Not too shabby training for   
either of us. Look at us. We both improved A LOT.  
That's nothing to be ashamed of, plus we can push each  
other better now, so no more separate training. We   
train together." With that he offers his hand to Uub   
to help the man up. He looks at the hand sighs *What   
the hell, he ain't such a bad fighter, I got the bruises   
to prove it* With that he takes the hand and gets   
lifted up.  
  
"Well, I guess now I don't have to worry about you   
killing me!" he says cheerfully.  
  
Uub was about to retort in a most disparaging manner  
when Bra spoke up behind him in a deadly whisper that   
seems to envelop everyone for miles around.  
  
"No, but you have to worry about me...hentai.."..Nick   
got a VERY cold chill from that. Usually voices from  
behind him scares him into jumping into ceiling, but   
this was a far worse feeling that momentarly getting   
scared shitless, he's going to be scared shitless for   
longer than a moment.  
  
With that warning she shifted to super saiyajin,  
snarled and attacked Nick with a fury. Even though   
Bra is one of the weaker fighters, a super saiyajin   
is nothing to take lightly. She was also more powerful   
than Uub was so beating her seemed like a very far off   
goal. So Nick, being of sound mind and semi-sound body,   
leapt away from her and tried to stay out of reach.  
  
"Bra, STOP" demanded her brother.  
  
She narrowed her emerald eyes and looked down at her   
older sibling. "Listen Trunks, everyone stays out of   
this or dad will hear about that shot you gave me.."   
Trunks turned white at that thought, "…and I'll tell  
mom about your little collection under the floorboards  
of your room…you too Goten!"  
  
Both young men gulped and backed down. Even though   
they were grown men, and powerful warriors, the   
thought of their mom's finding out about their   
adult materials was too embarrassing to allow, so  
they relented.  
  
"The rest of you stay out of this. He insulted me   
for the last time! We are going to fight, NOW!"  
  
With that declaration Bra flew at Nick so fast he didn't  
even see her move..until he saw her cruel smiling face   
so near him they were nose to nose. That didn't last   
long as he collapsed from the gut wrenching punch she   
delivered as well as a kick to the face carrying him   
higher into the air where she attacked with reckless   
abandon.  
  
The group just watched and winced as Nick was getting   
the holy hell kicked out of him. Uub winced but he   
figured better him than me. Goku was admiring her   
form, which highly reminded him of Vegeta. Piccolo   
just watched expression unreadable.  
  
"Ahh!" he cried as another punch hit him square in the  
jaw. He looked at his opponent..as she smiled at   
the pain she was giving him. *What a bitch, can't   
believe I thought she looked cute. She's just toying   
with me!*. Then she was on him again attacking, backing  
off, then blurring and raining blows on all sides of him.  
He tried his Energy Net a few times but he was never able  
to gain the concentration to use it. He was down to one  
technique that could turn the tide, but it was hard to   
use. They she kicked him in the balls, HARD. His eyes   
crossed and fell to the group like a lead weight being   
dropped.  
  
Bra just smirked as she saw her 'opponent' drop like a  
sack. *Teach him to mess with me* she thought with no  
more than a lot of satisfaction. She looked down and   
saw his face was a mask of rage. She just smiled wider..  
...until his power erupted....  
  
On the ground, Nick was in a world of pain. *That god   
damn bitch. She's not after a fight, she's after blood.   
If she wants a fucking fight, then I'm going to give her   
one she won't forget!* With that decision made he   
decided to let loose his ultimate technique. All his   
hesitation to not to hurt her was gone. HE wanted blood  
now. So concentrating his rage, he combined the power   
of his chi, emotions, with the power of his ki, spirit.   
The earth rumbled and the observer's were looking in   
shock as his power erupted. His aura blazed blood red,   
then started getting lighter. Eyes widened in shock a  
s he started to glow golden and his hair lifted. With  
a shout of rage he declared his technique to his   
opponent and the world "KIAO-KEN REVISED....SUPER   
SAIYAJIN EMULATION!"  
  
Jaws dropped as he winked out of existence right next   
to Bra and landed a hard blow to her face, followed by   
another, and another. He snarled in fury as he   
attacked her with everything he had. Kicks the face,  
followed by a roundhouse kick with the other leg,   
into a flurry of punches to the face and chest.   
Bra tried to counter but she was badly off balance  
and her opponent showed no signs of slowing down   
and let her compose herself.   
  
Nick was lost in the power. He always tried to   
control the fury when he used the technique, now he   
was making full use of it, not suppressing it but   
actually allowing it free reign, which also   
increased his power and duration time dramatically.   
  
Bra was in trouble. Her arm just got broken and   
she couldn't land any blows, and her opponent didn't  
seem to care she couldn't continue. For once,   
she knew fear. She pushed the man too far now  
his rage was out of control. He was out to kill...  
  
Goku saw this as well, and knew he had to stop this   
fight now before someone really got hurt. He   
shifted to super saiyajin and rocketed towards   
the two fighters. He got behind Nick and got him   
in a full nelson as Piccolo grabbed Bra and set her  
down a safe distance away. Nick snarled like an  
angry beast as he tried to free himself. He slammed  
his head back right into Goku's nose, then gave his   
teacher a roundhouse kick. Goku found himself on the  
defensive as his pupil attacked with no recognition   
in his eyes. *Woow, he got strong, he's actually   
giving me a work-out in super saiyajin form....but he   
needs to calm down, he could hurt himself* And with  
that thought Goku sped forward and planted a knee in   
his student's stomach and punched him to the ground.   
A huge pile of dust rose up, and debris started falling  
down around the grounded fighters.  
  
Out of the cloud a figure was walking out, coughing.   
Goku landed and took a stance, as well as the rest of   
the fighters. Bra was a bloody mess and unconscious.   
Nick walked out and saw the stances. "Uhh, that hurt   
you know" and rubbed hit head with one hand and stomach   
with the other.  
  
The group face-faults and Goku asks warily, "Are  
you OK?"  
  
Looking a little ashamed at his actions he nodded.  
  
Goku nodded as well and asked, "So what was that anyway?"  
  
Feeling guilty at attacking his teacher, though not   
hurting Bra, he explained.  
  
"Well, that was my revised version of the kiao-ken   
you taught us".  
  
Goku frowned, "Revised?"  
  
"Yeah. See I didn't know if the Energy Net would work,  
so I wanted to have a backup plan. I knew Uub also knew   
kiao-ken, so going technique for technique there wouldn't  
work. I needed a better version. The only increase   
that's better than it was a super saiyajin......but you   
needed to be a saiyajin to use it. That wasn't possible.   
But then I remember what you warned us about when using   
the kiao-ken. About not using it too high or your body   
would blow up. I wondered about super saiyajin, which   
is kinda beefed up version of kiao-ken. Then I remembered  
that a super saiyajin body grows in order to hold the   
power they call up. So I trained my body to take a big  
power increase without.....well blowing up. It was   
real tough (shudders thinking about the times when his  
muscles DID burst, almost dying without the senzus).   
After that I needed to make the kiao-ken more powerful,  
so I based it on the way a super saiyajin originally   
got their power…"  
  
Piccolo speaks "Anger.....huh? Mixed your chi and ki   
together didn't you?"  
  
Nick just nodded, "I know how dangerous you said it   
was Sensei, but it was the only way I could think of!   
So I progressed slowly, allowing my body to adapt to   
greater and greater bursts of power until finally I   
managed to break that barrier and developed the   
Ultimate Kiao-Ken!". Smiling a bit, he continues,  
"I worked on it continuously but I had a problem.   
The power was only good for a short burst, after   
that I was drained for a while. It also took a lot  
of concentration. I had to hold onto the power, as  
well as my control with all that anger. It was   
very draining."  
  
"But when your anger was given full reign, the   
power increased and you were able to hold onto   
the power because you weren't fighting it."   
Piccolo observed.  
  
"Yeah, that about sums it up. I guess it's still   
a work in progress, huh?"  
  
Uub looked a bit awed. "Amazing, you created a  
whole other level of technique, allowing a human   
to have super saiyajin strength!"  
  
"Well, it still needs improvement, and not ready  
for use on others yet....I have to stay in total  
control or else..." Looks toward the unmoving Bra.  
  
Trunks notices this and swears. He picks up his  
sister, turns super saiyajin and blasts off to   
Capsule Corp to get into a regeneration tank.  
  
"Hey wait up!!" Goten cries as he flashed gold  
and races after his friend.   
  
Goku smiled, feeling proud of his two students,   
"Wow guys. I'm proud of you. You guys improved   
a lot. And Nick, you made some cool techniques,   
but please refrain from your ultimate kiao-ken.   
It needs to be perfected or it'll be useless in   
a fight"  
  
"Hai, thanks Sensei" Nick bowed  
  
Uub bowed "Hai, thank you Sensei".  
  
Goku nodded and looked up to see Piccolo   
flying off.  
  
"Well, lets call it a day, tomorrow we got some   
work to do!"  
  
Both his students nod and walk off. Uub looks   
at his fellow student and decides he isn't   
dead weight after all.  
  
"Hey Nick, what device did Bulma give you   
to help you train?"  
  
He grabbed his pack, rummaged through it   
and pulled out a bracelet, then tossed it   
to Uub, saying simply, "This"  
  
Uub looked....and wasn't too impressed.   
"How much gravity can it make?"  
  
His companion smiled and said, "Oh   
around 400g.."  
  
"What!?! NO WAY!"  
  
"Yup, see Bulma made two so...."  
  
Goku smiled seeing his two students FINALLY   
getting along. It reminded him of...himself and   
Krillin when they first started training.  
  
Unknown to the three fighters, another set of eyes watched  
the fight with interest.  
"Hmmm…..interesting. I thought of using the Uub boy,   
but this new one seems just as good. Well, why not both?   
Hahahahaaaa nothing like making sure the job will be done,  
HAAHAHAHAAAAHAAAAAAAAA....."  
  
  
====================================================================================================  
  
OK, now he's ready for some fighting. Don't worry, the ultimate   
kiao-ken (and if I mis spelled it please TELL me) won't be a cheap  
super saijinupper. Its going to be a technique that can also be  
used by saijins as well ^_^. Anyway, any comments about the story  
what I should do, what I shouldn't have done, if I should go to hell  
please email me or post something so I know. Buh bye!  
  
NLT01979@AOL.COM  
  
====================================================================================================  



	3. Chapter 3

Time and Space Warrior  
  
It's the name till someone comes up with something   
better  
  
  
Chapter 6 Dealing with the Aftermath  
  
The next day after the fight started off new. No longer   
were the two students separated. They stood side by side   
in front of their sensei. The tall, 6'1 mokawked man was   
dressed in a blue gi while his fellow student stood only  
5'8 wearing a white gi. After the fight he found he kind  
of liked the way the gi looked and decided to stick with   
the color.  
  
Goku was pleased at the progress of his two students and  
decided it was time to advance their training to the next   
level. He first wanted to make sure they truly ended all  
the hostilities so he decided on a good training regime   
for the first day.  
  
He smiled at his two students, "Well guys, time to see   
what you can do. I want you both to attack me together.   
Don't hold back, I need to see how strong you guys   
really are. You two will have to work together.   
The object is simple, try and hit me. Now BEGIN!"  
  
No sooner did their teacher say this that he blurred  
and struck both young men in the chest and flew up.   
They were startled but gave chase. They tried to   
flank him on either side but he was just too quick   
and both students collided with each other.  
  
*Crap, not even a super saiyajin and he's still stronger  
than the both of us.* Nick thought irritably.  
  
With that he and Uub attacked again….and again….and again.   
It was getting repetitive, they both attack and he just  
makes the minimal effort and avoids the blow, making them   
crash into one another. Uub was starting to get pissed   
at his fellow student, and Nick wasn't feeling too happy  
with his partner's performance either.  
  
Nick thought to himself *This is strange, Sensei is just  
avoiding us, making us crash into each other. I guess he   
wants us to work together, but how. We both get in each   
other's way. Maybe one of us can distract while the other   
tries to hit…*  
  
"Uub, fight Sensei for a while, I need to set up my energy  
net. When he's immobilized we can get him"  
  
Not liking to be told what to do, it was better than what   
they were doing now, so he powered up and flew at their   
teacher. He fought hard while his teacher just avoided   
him with ease. Nick powered up his attack but something   
was bugging him. This was too easy. Goku HAD to know   
what they were doing. He was just allowing them to set   
him up? Who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth,   
but he would think his teacher would make things a   
little MORE difficult. With his energy prepared, he   
threw his attack at Goku, who let himself be hit.  
  
Nick frowned, he had his teacher and Uub was closing   
in for the hit. This should be a wonderful moment for  
him, but something doesn't feel right. This was WAAAY  
too easy. There should no reason Goku would let himself  
be hit...unless...he FIGURED OUT THE COUNTER.  
  
Cursing himself but unwilling to release his prisoner   
he watched as Uub closed in……and Goku wink out of   
existence. Calling his energy, he took a chance and  
kicked as quickly as he could behind him. He landed   
a glancing blow to his teacher but was put down quickly.   
The exercise was over, and they lost. Both students   
cursed themselves but were not truly surprised. Their  
teacher WAS the greatest fighter on the planet.  
  
"Good job guys. You started off slow but you proceeded   
like I wanted you to. You recognized what you were   
doing was fruitless and tried a different approach…"  
  
"One you were expecting, Sensei." Declared the dark   
haired man in the white gi.  
  
Goku just grinned. "Yup, your technique was good,   
but it couldn't hold someone like me"  
  
His pupil sighed, and answered "I didn't think it would.  
There are two ways to overcome it. One was your way,   
another I came up with in case it was ever used on me."  
  
Uub stared. "There's a counter to that? What? It   
drained me pretty quick to try to get out."  
  
"That's it, you DON'T get out. You take all the energy   
you use to fight it, and just pull it into yourself, you  
power DOWN, not UP. The Energy Net gathers its power   
from your opponent. Without any power to latch on to,   
the net will just slide off."  
  
Goku looked pleased. "You developed a counter as soon   
you created a technique, good job! No technique is   
without weaknesses. Looking for the weakness was a   
smart thing"  
  
Meanwhile...miles away...another saiyajin was not very   
happy. He was never what one would call a happy camper,  
but he was definitely not in a happy mood today. The day  
previous, he precious daughter came home a bloody mess.   
He was about to kill the bastard responsible when Trunks   
told him it was in a duel. The father and warrior in him  
warred. In the end, as always, he was a warrior.   
Although he coddled his daughter, who reminded him so  
much of his mate, he trained her to be a warrior.   
Warriors fight, and they do not make excuses for failure.  
His daughter lost, and it was up to her to train to avenge  
that loss, not him. No matter how badly he wanted to as  
a father, he was the Prince of the Saiyajin Race. He   
must remember his people's ways, for after him, who would?   
So he waited……waited for his daughter to emerge from the   
regeneration tank. He waited all yesterday into the   
current day. Finally the machine said she was healed   
enough to emerge. The fluid drained and she slowly   
opened up her eyes.  
  
*Ouuch, what happened. I was having fun beating up that  
pervert when all of a sudden he got SO STRONG and actually  
started beating me...that COULDN'T have happened? Could   
it? I'm a saiyajin, my father is Vegeta, I COULDN'T have  
lost to a……human?*  
  
While she was slowly trying to regain her equilibrium,   
her father watched her with an impassive eye. Her father  
was never impassive around her. His eyes always softened   
when they looked at her.   
  
Vegeta was looking at his pride. The regeneration tank  
restored her to full health. One wouldn't have known   
just 24 hours previous she had numerous fractures, broken   
bones, abrasions, and a host of other ouchies. He had   
to steel himself for the coming conversation. If she was  
beaten by one of Kakarotto's students, a HUMAN no less.  
She needed WAAAAY more training then she was currently   
receiving.   
  
"Bra, what do you remember?"  
  
"Well, the pervert insulted me, AGAIN. So finally decided   
enough was enough and fought him. Things were going well,  
I was just toying with him really. Then, he got real   
pissed and before I knew what was going on he was all   
over me, hitting me so many times and in so many places  
I didn't realize what was going on until it was too late."  
  
Vegeta just nodded. He knew most people held back with   
females, humans especially. Apparently Bra pushed the   
human too far and he decided NOT to hold back. This was   
bad. That a human could beat a super saiyajin means   
her training was SORELY lacking. As her father and   
teacher, it was ultimately his fault that she was defeated.  
It was time to see what blood flowed through her veins.  
  
"You were beaten, bloody, by a HUMAN. Well, what do you   
plan on doing about it? Are you going to allow that  
defeat, or do you wish to avenge yourself?"  
  
Bra looked up sharply. Her father was offering her   
something, something she never really thought about   
but was just proven she needed. REAL training. She   
thought about it and nodded. She would NOT let that  
perverted piece of trash treat HER like that. She   
would train to beat that 'blasted Nicholas!'.  
  
Oh yes, she was Vegeta's daughter.  
  
Two months passed with relative quickness. Uub and   
Nick grew into close friends as they trained to improve   
themselves. They learned technique after technique.   
Nick slowly reached Uub's level of speed and strength,  
making them near equals. Uub still was the more skilled   
of the two, however Nick learned quick and proved   
himself to be creative in a pinch.  
  
Vegeta put his daughter through hell, and she loved   
every minute of it. She trained with one burning goal   
in her mind. Beat that pervert DOWN! She wanted to   
make him pay for the hurt and suffering he caused her.   
The callous insults, the humiliating defeat, it just   
fueled her rage and need to defeat him. She would   
prove that no human is a match for a saiyajin. She   
grinned ferally as her father once again backhanded  
her to the ground.  
  
Vegeta was NOT enjoying himself at all. Well, he   
enjoyed seeing his daughter with that spark he had.   
Burning desire and a set goal. Going after that goal  
with every fiber of your being. He saw this in the   
eyes of his daughter. On one hand he wished to kill  
the human who defeated his daughter and had caused   
for her to want this training. Which in turn caused  
him to hit and hurt her. However, this said human has  
also awakened her saiyajin heritage. Looking at her,   
with her eyes alight with rage and concentration, he   
couldn't help but feel proud of his daughter, and his  
hope the saiyajin will not be forgotten with his death.  
  
Bulma was pissed. Her baby was training like a saiyajin.  
Her husband was encouraging it, even training her.   
Nothing she said could stop them. Her daughter has   
now officially turned into Vegeta! She just keeps   
talking about how she will avenge herself on Nick.   
Kami, history was repeating itself. Just change Nick  
with Goku and she'd be where she was twenty years ago.   
She was pissed to hear of the fight and subsequent   
injuries her daughter received, but that was FAR worse.  
Her baby, so smart and beautiful, like her mom, was   
acting like Vegeta when he was beat by Goku. That's   
one of the reason's she was working on her dimensional  
gate.   
  
She HAD to get Nick OUT of this world, NOW! Its not like  
she thought he was a bad guy, but the man had to go! He  
was causing her baby no end of frustration and grief.   
Not to mention it was getting Vegeta fired up like the   
old days...the OLD days. Now she realized what Chichi   
meant about not wanting to go back! Humph, training all   
hours of the day, fighting constantly, who needs it.   
Although……Vegeta hasn't been like THAT in a while.   
She tried to fight the blush of last nights acts out   
of her mind. *He hasn't taken me like THAT in a while,  
maybe this isn't such a BAD thing* She shook her head,  
no way was SHE going to listen to her hormones, she was a   
genius with a job to do! With that she returned to   
completing the near finished circular gate.  
  
  
"Geetting slow, UUUUUBBY" Nick said blowing a raspberry   
at his friend.  
  
Uub just grinned and blurred. He appeared behind is black   
haired friend and got him in a headlock. "Who's slow   
now...huh!". Nick slipped under the headlock, grabbed  
his friend's foot and tossed him to the ground. Uub   
caught himself, blasted toward his Nick, fists cocked.   
They disappeared in a flurry of blows. All that could  
be heard was the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Goku   
followed their movements with a careful eye. They have  
improved steadily. While he could take either without   
much a power up, he needed to shift to super saiyajin   
to fight them both. Their group work progressed to the  
point that they didn't to really speak to each other in  
order to create battle plans. He shook himself from his   
reverie and watched the battle before him. Although   
they got better, their form still needed improvement.   
They still left small openings that a worthy opponent  
could rip open easily. He decided that they did   
enough and called them to a stop.   
  
Both students were breathing hard, but they were also  
smiling. They really started to enjoy these spars a   
lot. They really pushed each other and it was fun   
fighting. Especially the taunts and ridiculous  
maneuvers they came up with to fight each other.  
  
Goku nodded, pleased at their performance. "Great job,  
but Nick, you need to watch it, your habit of dropping   
your arm during a high power kick is still there, and  
Uub, you need to close up more when punching. An   
opponent who is as fast as you just needs to deflect  
your punch a fraction of an inch to get into your guard."  
  
Both nodded, digesting that information on each other for  
the next spar.   
  
Goku then told his students a bit of news. "Nick, Bulma   
wants to see you, she thinks she got her machine to work..  
..also the dragonballs should be activating anytime soon."  
  
Nick was saddened he would be leaving soon, since he and   
Uub have really started becoming good friends, however he   
missed his home as well…...but then thought of something   
that had been bugging him from the beginning. "Sensei,   
do you know what wishes were made six months ago?"  
  
Goku sweat-dropped, but his student HAD asked, and he   
didn't make such a stupid wish. "Ahh, yeah. It was   
Master Roshi and Oolong. They wished for all the nude   
magazines and women's undergarments they'd ever want."  
  
Nick just looked at his teacher......trying to discern  
if this was some sick joke, and figured if it was   
happening to him it HAD to have happened. So he just  
stood there stupefied. "You mean I was stuck in   
another world for six months because some old man and pig,  
who both can't get laid, wished for pornography……not money   
to buy pornography and the women in it, just pornography  
and women's clothing….?" He was growing VERY angry. This  
was just so fucking stupid it HAD to happen to him.  
  
Off to the side, his friend was laughing so hard he had   
tears in his eyes.  
  
"Let's go see Bulma!" he all but growled.  
  
The group was almost to Bulma's when they were met by two  
very intimidating figures.  
  
"Hello Kakarotto, may I have a word with you?"  
  
Uub and Nick gulped. When Vegeta acted civil, someone   
was going to die. Uub looked at his friend   
sympathetically, he knew who was the one. Bra just   
looked at Nick impassively, but her eyes showed the  
burning hate she held for him. Nick, on the other  
hand, wasn't feeling too comfortable with her gaze.   
After a few days of thinking he realized that he was  
just as much to blame in this as Bra was. Sure he was  
tricked into the bathroom, but he HAD looked down,  
which sort of made him a pervert, but he couldn't help  
it, she looked GOOD. But things gone downhill after   
that. He tried to apologize but she brushed him off  
like nothing. He may not have been totally in the   
right, but he had pride, and he wouldn't let ANYONE   
bully him around, even if they did look good and was   
deadly in a fight. So when she pushed, he pushed back.  
But as he looked at her, he didn't want to turn it into  
this. He was never looked at with such..such....HATRED.  
The look in her eyes showed no sign of any other emotion.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta had Goku for a little....chat.   
"Kakarotto, I want a fight…"  
  
"Gosh Vegeta, now isn't the best time, I think I can   
fit you in on…"  
  
"GOD DAMN IT KAKAROTTO, I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!!!"   
Vegeta snarled.  
  
Goku was taken aback, Vegeta didn't want to fight   
him??? Wow, must be something serious.  
  
The shorter saiyajin tried to calm down when he wanted  
nothing more than to throttle the idiot. After a few   
seconds, he continued, "Kakarotto, I do not want to   
fight you...at least at the moment. As the trainer of  
my daughter, I hereby issue a challenge from my student  
to yours. She wishes to fight him and regain her lost  
honor, now."  
  
Goku stroked his chin in rare thought. He knew his   
student has improved greatly since his defeat of Bra,   
but the technique he used to defeat her was sealed by   
his student. Deeming it too dangerous for a non-life  
threatening situation, he felt it should not be used.   
Goku agreed with this as well. Such a technique must   
be refined so no innocent could possibly be hurt. If   
he wasn't there to stop his student, Bra could very   
well have died. Not to mention the rage his student   
experienced could have caused the planet to be wiped   
out with an errant blast of ki. However, Vegeta has  
been training his daughter with the sole purpose of   
defeating Nick. Her power must have grown substantially  
as well. He couldn't, in good conscience, make such a  
decision for his student. He voiced his answer, "Vegeta,   
I don't really agree to the reason of this fight, but I  
think this challenge should be made from your student to  
mine. I will abide by his decision."  
  
Vegeta just nodded, satisfied. They flew back to the   
three fighters. Vegeta just nodded to his daughter.   
Bra's eyes acknowledged this sign and spoke, "Nicholas,  
you have attacked and defeated me. I challenge you to   
a duel of honor, now. Do you accept?"  
  
The said man was reeling in shock. A formal duel?   
"You want to fight me, why? If it's how I defeated   
you, there's no need. I sealed up the technique I   
used so you are probably more powerful than me.   
There's really nothing to prove."  
  
Bra just snarled, "There's PLENTY to prove, now do  
you accept coward, or is a pervert like you afraid   
to face a real challenge?"  
  
*God damn it why me....I'm going to regret this*   
"Fine, where?"  
  
Bra just smirked, and flew off to Capsule Corp. as   
the others followed. They landed in a wide open   
area. Vegeta landed by a wall, and pressed a button   
on it. The air and walls shimmered with a light then   
went transparent again. He explained, "This is a sort   
of arena my mate created. The energy field will keep   
her precious building from getting damaged". He had   
to smirk at the last moment. She raised holy hell on  
him for the last time he damaged her building. Such   
a fiery woman!  
  
The two combatants landed and faced each other. It   
was then that Nick noticed that the jumpsuit she wore  
when she issued the challenge now was sporting some   
saiyajin armor over it. He couldn't get over how the  
suit molded to her body so well……looked into her eyes  
and felt severe disappointment as she looked at him   
with burning rage in her eyes. *Man, figures. I   
finally get to like her when she prepares to kill me.   
Well, better not make it easy for her or I'll never   
hear the end of it*  
  
At the end of that thought Bra decided it was time to   
start things off and charged. Nick backed up a few   
steps as she came in with a flurry of punches and kicks.  
He noticed that her punches left a bit of a hole at her  
gut, so he took full advantage in her next flurry. He   
got in her guard and landed a solid blow to the stomach.  
As she bent over he kneed her head lifting her off the   
ground. Not stopping his momentum he flipped quickly   
hitting her chin lifting her higher up. As he landed   
he took off after her, but was surprised to find she was   
gone looking around he caught a blink in his left side  
and blocked instinctively as a kick tried to find his   
head. He then turned to deliver a punch, but it was   
countered. It was then he discovered she shifted to   
super saiyajin. *Guess that was quick. Must have  
improved if she had to power up so quick*  
  
They traded blows at high speeds for a while. Neither   
landing many. The few that got through were acknowledged   
with a grunt and another flurry. The two teachers watched   
as their students attacked one another. Each had to admit  
the other did a good job. However, both knew Bra was   
holding back a lot. Her opponent, however, also knew   
she was holding back too. But he didn't realize how much  
yet. After another melee both fighters backed off and   
took stock of themselves. *Man, she's good. Much better  
than last time. She still has that pissed off look. I   
can't apologize now, she'd think I'd be trying to get out   
of this fight. Well, I may as well compliment her,   
hopefully I can salvage this*  
  
"Wow, pretty good. Someone's been training hard"  
  
"Well, you're not too shabby, for a human..and a pervert"  
  
"Kami, can't you let that GO!? I tried to apologize   
when I ran into you in the regen room…"  
  
"YOU INSULTED ME!"  
  
"That was only after you insulted me, I was TRYING  
to be nice!"  
  
"Yeah, insulting my femininity was a GREAT way to be   
nice" she replied sarcastically.  
  
Getting frustrated, he growled, "That was only AFTER   
you insulted my character. I'd never peek on a girl."  
  
"Yeah right, just a whole big misunderstanding, that's   
why you were looking me up the whole time"  
  
"Listen here you stuck up bitch….." and so the plan to  
diffuse the situation went up better than the best   
nuclear disaster.  
  
The onlookers watched with progressively wider eyes as the   
two insulted each other's: looks, sexual preferences,   
endearing traits, family backgrounds, ethnicities, and a   
host of other jibes that would make a drunk sailor wince.   
Goku and Vegeta could only look at the "fight" with one   
thought in both their minds *Gee, this seems familiar,   
kinda like when me/Vegeta and Bulma fight*  
  
Bra had enough, just when she thought he couldn't get any   
worse, he does this. Her rage built until she broke a   
barrier. Vegeta smiled as Goku and Uub's eye's widened   
as Bra ascended to super saiyajin level 2. Nick could  
only experience the wild power that she radiated and   
think one thing. *Crap*  
  
With that intellectual thought, Bra threw her hands   
forward and called her father's favorite attack.   
"FINAL FLASH!"  
  
The energy hit her opponent...carried him into the side  
of the Capsule Corp. building, where Nick was sandwiched.   
On one end, Bulma's great barrier, on the other, a very   
VERY powerful blast. Something had to give. Fortunately,  
or unfortunately if you happen to live there, the shield   
failed. With the shield gone, the wall offered little   
resistance as Nick rode the power blast into the depths   
of Capsule Corp.  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma was hard at work. She finally built a   
dimensional gate. Someone of her genius this was not   
surprising. She began a test run. Seeing if she could   
get into local dimensions, checking their frequency to  
see if there was a match to Nick's. Since the gate had   
to be open for her to check the signal, the machine was   
obviously on. Now what could be the odds of a mishap   
happening at such a critical stage in the experement?  
  
*boom*  
  
"Huh, probably nothing" Bulma muttered.  
  
*Boom*  
  
She stopped working.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
She was now looking frantically, trying to figure out  
where the sound was coming from and why the building   
was shaking.  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOM* Nick crashed through the wall opposite   
the gate as the energy pushed him right through it…  
…then taking out the gate and most of the equipment   
in her lab.  
  
Bulma brushes the debris off her, looks and gasps at   
the destruction of her prized machine. Just then Bra   
comes in, crackling energy, growling "Where did that   
coward go, I didn't hit him hard enough to kill him...  
..yet"  
  
Bulma had enough, this has gone too far! "Power down,   
NOW!"  
  
Bra was so shocked at the tone her mother gave her, she   
powered down immediately. Just then the other fighters  
come in and looked at the damage. Vegeta winced,   
knowing his mate would probably not feed him for a  
while for this. Bulma went from pissed to worried.   
But her equipment was scrap, she couldn't do anything.  
She started to feel frantic, when a voice asked her,   
"Um, hey Bulma, sorry about the mess, you know where   
Nick went?" Goku tactfully asked.  
  
"Yeah, I want to finish our fight!"  
  
Bulma looked up sharply at her daughter and gave her a   
hard slap. All in the room were stunned. "The fight   
is over. You just sent him to another dimension, you   
feel happy Bra, you won. How do you feel. Was it worth   
it? Huh, WAS IT!?!"  
  
"Mom, what do you mean, I didn't kill him, I know I didn't…"  
  
"Oh no, I didn't say you killed him, you just sent him on  
a one way ticket through my dimensional gate. He could  
be in any of 30 different dimensions I was scanning, ANY.  
Plus I won't be able to build another one of these gates   
for a few months. The calibrations.....all the work...  
..ruined. Plus Nick is lost somewhere out there. Not   
to mention he is probably not in the best of shape   
judging by that blast…*gives her daughter a withering   
glare, in which she wilts under* He's……gone. Gone   
until I can repair this *waves toward her lab, all   
blown to scrap*. I just hope he didn't get stuck   
on some of the bad worlds I saw….  
  
"Bad worlds…you actually SAW some of the worlds?" Uub   
asked.  
  
Bulma nodded "Yeah, I sent small probes out, the kind Gero  
used, into the different worlds. Some were exactly like   
this one, some were really weird with girls in short   
skirts, still others were filled with powerful space  
women trying to capture this poor boy with a pigtail…*the   
group just sweat-drops at all these weird places*...and   
there were worlds where living was uninhabitable. There   
were even a few worlds where Piccolo, the other one   
Son-kun killed, ruled. Some where Red Ribbon ruled.   
Others where....where the saiyajin were still alive   
and enslaved earth."  
  
Vegeta was shocked, saiyajin....still alive..  
  
Goku was frowning, those worlds sounded pretty messed up.   
"Bulma, which one do you think he got sent to?"  
  
She sighed. "I really don't know……could be ANY of   
them…but I have a bad feeling its one of the   
enslaved earths. They were the last ones I was   
scanning before the…*looks at Bra*…accident.  
  
Uub felt uncomfortable at that thought, but tried to   
be cheerful, "Come on guys, there are some good worlds  
out there, what are the odds that Nick got sent to one  
of the bad ones…"  
  
*He felt very uncomfortable with the incredulous stares  
he got*  
  
Finally he sighed "Yeah, ok, its Nick, I forgot"  
  
With that Bulma got the fighters to do cleanup duty   
so she could get back to work and find Nick before……well   
he would get in trouble but before he died from that   
trouble.  
  
  
Chapter 7 Saiyajin Saiyajin everywhere!  
  
  
  
Potato and his brother Pototoe was patrolling the   
parameter of New Vegeta City. They were tall saiyajin  
, both over 6'5 and identical twins. Both had lean,   
muscular builds, the same dark brown eyes, even their  
tails were the same color and length. Only their hair   
was different. Potato's was dark blondish while his   
brother's was black. They hated patrol. Nothing to   
do. The human resistance never openly attacked. They  
only hit and run. They were very surprised when their  
scouters beeped and blew up after a second. It was not  
hard to figure out where the reading came from though.   
They just followed the mushroom cloud....  
  
*This is not turning into a good fight* Nick bitterly   
thinks as he pulls his aching body out of the rubble   
he found himself trapped in. He looks around trying   
to spot his opponent but finds no one. He can't even   
seem to find the Capsule Corp. building. *Sheesh,   
think you got a bit carried away blowing me through   
a force field halfway around the world* he thought a   
little bitterly. He then notices two powers coming   
towards him, but can't seem to make out who they are.   
*Maybe they're some of Goku's friends telling me Bra   
is pissed at my early departure* When the two guests  
arrived he amended his earlier conclusion.   
  
They certainly didn't look like anyone Goku hung   
around with. He only knew of Vegeta who wore   
saiyajin armor. The two soldiers didn't know what  
to think either. Here was an injured human who   
showed no fear what so ever toward his saiyajin   
masters. He just looked at them with just as much   
confusion as they looked at him with.   
  
Having enough with the staring contests, Nick decided  
he wanted answers, "Um, excuse me, you know where   
Capsule Corp. is? I'm in a bit of a hurry and I think   
someone I know there might be a bit miffed at me"   
*Understatement of the decade there Nick*  
  
The two soldiers were even more confused. They never  
heard of a Capsule Corp. This human was also treating  
them unusually. A human usually just gets on their  
knees and begs for their lives before a saiyajin kills  
them. This human is not treating them with the due   
respect all saiyajin are due. With that, they decided   
to put the human in his place. With a nod, they both   
got into stances and attacked.  
  
Nick was a bit surprised at the hostility, but tried to  
take it into stride. He dodged their first attacks,   
which were just 2 simple ki blasts and yelled, "What do  
ya think you're doing, jerks!? I just asked you guys a   
question, no need to get bent outta shape!"   
The saiyajins just smiled. A FIGHTER! Finally,  
a fight. What all saiyajin loved. They flew up   
and attacked him with grins on their faces. Their  
opponent had a tough time fighting two opponents in   
his condition. After that HELL'S blast from Bra,   
he was way less than 100%. So when they split up   
and he concentrated on not getting hit by one, the   
other materialized behind him, giving him a lovely   
pat on the back....really REALLY hard...so hard in  
fact it knocked him to the ground, creating another  
lovely crater right next to the one he emerged from.  
With all his accumulative injuries, he figured he   
deserved a nice nap. The two brothers looked at the  
unconscious human before them. Pototoe was about to  
blast him to kingdom come when his brother stopped   
him. "Hey, what's the deal? I wanna kill this runt!"  
  
His brother sighed...them smacked him upside the head.  
"BAKA! This guy was pretty good. We could make a lot   
of money off him if we sell him to the arena"  
  
"They don't take humans anymore, they got the half breeds   
for that"  
  
"They still use humans, though only for example matches.  
He would be perfect, he'd at least survive one or two."  
  
"Awwww, but I wanna kiillll him!!!" his brother whined  
and stomped his foot.  
  
Potato just sighed, and smacked his slow brother in the   
head again. "Shut the hell up, I want to have some   
money for a good female slave. You killed my last three,  
so you owe me! Now shut up and carry him!" With that  
he lifted off and waited for his brother to scoop the   
young fighter up, and they made their way to New   
Vegeta City.  
  
  
Several hours later the two brothers were seen leaving   
the arena counting a large quantity of bills. "Wow bro,   
how did you get them to pay SO much?"  
  
Potato just smiled. "I told them the kid was part of   
the resistance. His first match is against a first   
class soldier".  
  
"First class! Wow, he is going to be soo dead...  
..and I wanted to kill him"  
  
His brother just growled. "Would you just shut up   
about that, we made enough money for several women   
slaves now! Be happy!"  
  
His brother was, thinking of all the different ways   
he could kill the women and defile them at the same  
time.  
  
Nick…on the other hand..wasn't smiling. He woke up   
with a bad headache, his body ached all over, and   
was currently dressed in his torn gi, surrounded by  
very SMELLY people. They all looked sorta saiyajin,  
but not. It was very confusing. He turned to the  
closest person next to him. A very petite brunette  
with green eyes, and asked "Where am I miss?"  
  
She turned and growled at him. "Who are you calling   
miss, human!?!"  
  
*Ooooooooooook.* "Um, sorry. Where am I?"  
  
"The arena"  
  
*This chick is NOT helping* "Where exactly is the   
arena, and what is it?"  
  
She looked at him like he was the dumbest person in   
the world. "You've taken too many head shots rebel.  
This is where they send slaves to fight and die for   
the amusement of our saiyajin masters"  
  
*Rebel, head shots, slaves, SAIYAJIN MASTERS!*  
  
The confused man clutched his head and stole another   
lost boy's line "WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOOOOW?????"  
  
The whole room quieted down, and they stared at the   
new man, who they all knew was dead in twenty minutes,  
when he had to face a first class warrior of the   
saiyajin. Rarely, humans were known to have been   
able to take out second class and lower saiyajins,  
but first class and elite were far beyond the power  
a human could hope to possess.   
  
*What the hell is happening, where the hell am I?* Nick   
thought frantically to himself. *I get stuck in the   
dragonball world, now I wake up in a fucked up version  
of it!*  
  
The woman he talked to looked at him curiously. She had   
been ordered to find out as much as possible about this  
rebel, maybe even get a contact to report to her superiors  
on. A dying rebel usually wishes for others to continue   
their fight. "So, why did you join the resistance?" she  
asked quietly.  
  
"Resistance, what resistance?" he replied, puzzled at her   
sudden urge in conversation.  
  
"You are charged with being a member of the resistance   
against our saiyajin masters, you are to face trial by   
combat today."  
  
"Trial by combat? But I'm innocent! I was never a part   
of the resistance. Hell, I just got here maybe a few   
days ago!"  
  
"Don't spend your last few remaining minutes in fear and  
denial, please, tell me who your contacts are, I will   
continue on for you" she said while sliding her hands up  
and down his almost bare chest. He was starting to breath   
a bit heavy now, she was not a great beauty, but she had   
her charms that he was starting to find VERY appealing.  
  
"I..um…I…um…I really don't know.."  
  
"Shoosh" she whispered into his ear, then lightly licked   
it. "You know you are part of the rebels, I know, so why  
not tell me? Your last moments could be SO enjoyable,   
plus you get a new recruit, ne?" as her hands started   
their decent to his lower regions.  
  
Nick was frozen, he had never been a babe magnet, and knew  
he shouldn't miss a blatent opportunity like this, just a  
little lie and he could get some poo-tang!! But…he had..  
..yuck, morals. He couldn't lie to the woman and get her   
hopes up…like she was getting parts of him UP! He gentle   
but firmly pushed her away. He tried to steady his voice   
and told her, "I'm sorry, I'm not a resistor, I know   
nothing of them."  
  
She took that news rather well. After her face contorted   
in anger, she lashed out with a kick…to his nether   
regions. Nick gasped, covered himself, and promptly   
collapsed. The woman spun on heel and left, leaving   
the rest of the room to laugh at the new guy's position,  
and pain.  
  
*Kami, do I always have to meet the crazy ones!*  
  
The woman, Jasmine, left in a huff. *That HUMAN thinks   
he's too good for a demi! Well, he'll be gone soon   
enough* she thought with malice and glee.  
  
Ten minutes later, as Nick was starting to stand, one  
of the guards came up to him and said simple "Follow  
me"  
  
Shrugging to himself, he decided to follow. He needed  
to figure stuff out before he escaped. Escaping without  
knowing anything about the world he was in would probably   
land him into a worse position. All too soon his   
internal ramblings were cut off as a guard extended   
his arm and said, "Go through here"  
  
Following the instructions, he wandered into a long   
hallway. At the end of the hallway there was a light.  
As he emerged from the light a door closed behind him   
and he found himself surrounded in a HUGE coliseum.   
He was slack jawed. At the center was a saiyajin   
soldier, a very, VERY big saiyajin. He was at least  
seven feet, maybe 300 or more pounds of muscle. He  
was very white and pale, and sported long wild brown  
hair down passed his shoulders.   
  
A huge booming voice suddenly spoke, "Greetings fellow  
saiyajin, today we have a treat. This human was a  
resister caught by two valiant saiyajin warriors at  
the edge of the city. He was charged and found guilty   
of crimes against the government and our grand ruler..  
...*the crowd looked at a shaded box across where the   
human entered*…and we have decided that his death should   
not only be for our ruler…but for YOU AS WELL. So please   
enjoy the show, vendors will be by shortly to take your   
orders. Sorry, but due to shortage, no more Nameckians."   
  
One member of the crowd exclaimed "Aww fuck, they always   
take the good shit away!"  
  
Nick found himself in the middle of a domed coliseum,  
surrounded by angry saiyajins, and had to fight a   
strong one in front of him. Added to the fact that   
he was not quite a 100%, maybe 90. Still, it should  
be enough, he thought to himself.  
  
The huge saiyajin decided to start the fight and came  
at the weary warrior with a downward swing…which hit  
the ground up to his elbow while his opponent was   
behind him clapping.  
  
"Ohh good, that damn dirt won't bother you again!"  
  
Angered, the fighter pulled his arm free and tried  
a roundhouse kick that was no where near his opponent.  
The fighter was confused where the human was until he  
took heed of all the laughing and pointing. The   
annoying human was on HIS HEAD. He tried to slap  
the human away but he jumped and he wound up hitting  
his face.  
  
He turned angry to face his opponent who now had a   
somber expression. "I don't want to fight you, you   
have no chance of winning. End this, you'll only   
get hurt"  
  
He just snarled and launched a large ki ball at him.   
The human stood his ground. The saiyajin smiled   
evilly as the crowd watched expecting fried human,   
extra crispy. He just smacked the ball away with   
ease. The crowd's voices died, warriors were now   
frantically trying to get this new fighters power   
level, but the scouters just showed his level at   
500.   
  
The huge warrior backed up a step. He put quite  
a bit of power into that blast.  
  
In the shadows of the executive box, a member of   
saiyajin royalty raised a slender eyebrow.  
  
"Give up. I have no wish to fight you. My Sensei  
taught me never to fight weaker opponents."  
  
WEAKER he thought! He was a SAIYAJIN FIRST CLASS,  
no human was stronger than him! With that he   
attacked with a berserker fury. Snarling as he   
launched punch after punch, kick after kick as   
his opponent just dodged them with ease. Slaves   
watched with disbelief as well as their masters.   
The arena games were played all the time to keep   
the moral of the slaves low, so they saw that  
their human fighters were no match against their  
masters. Now a human was making a fool of one   
of their strongest warriors. The arena broadcast   
was cut short as the saiyajins saw that their champion   
was going to lose.  
  
Nick frowned, he tried to stop this without hurting   
anyone, but there was no other way. So after another  
wild punch he stepped into his opponent's guard and   
landed a hard punch. The air expelled out of the   
giant's massive lungs as he lurched forward, unconscious.  
The crowd looked at the human with shocked horror. He  
turned toward the crowd and spoke. "Listen, I'm a bit  
new here, but this is wrong. You shouldn't be treating  
people like cattle. Humans have feeling and emotions   
just like you people, there's no reason to be doing this."  
  
As he tried to reason with the unreasonable, a soldier   
took aim with a special weapon designed to take down   
special cases. Warriors who were too strong for them  
to control. With a squeeze of the trigger, a super   
fast sedative found its way into the young human's   
neck. He clutched it as he started to feel drowsy   
and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The guard charged up a blast, ready to kill the human   
threat when a voice called out, "STOP! I wish to have  
that one for my personal collection."  
  
"B-b-b-but your majesty.." the guard weakly protested.  
  
"Are you disobeying me?" With that a ki blast disintegrated   
the guard.  
  
"Any other objections?"  
  
No sound was heard.  
  
"Good, put a training collar on him and bring him to   
my chambers."  
  
The remaining guards looked at the human with pity.   
  
*Ouch, why do I always have to wake up in pain?*  
  
Mick moaned as he tried to open his eyes. *Hmm, nice and  
soft, doesn't feel like a futon..in fact, it feels like a   
nice, warm, comfortable bed. Maybe I'm actually having a   
good dream.* That thought ended with an excruciating shock  
to his system. He was bolted awake and landed in a   
fighting crouch, looking for the source of his pain.  
  
As usual, it was a woman. A very ATTRACTIVE woman. Once   
again, as usual. This one had black hair, black eyes,   
and was actually shorter than he was. 5'2 he guessed.   
She had a slim, athletic build and nice curves. He   
looked at her with an appreciative eye before he caught  
himself and blushed a bit in embarrassment. *No need   
to be called a hentai and get bashed AGAIN* he thought  
to himself.  
  
The object of his attention was not offended in the least.   
In fact, it was rare when a slave openly admired her  
beautiful form. She decided it was time to introduce   
herself. "Hello my slave, my name is Tomat, your new   
mistress."  
  
  
=====================================================================  
  
DONE, and don't worry, nothing kinky is going to happen.   
Maybe some limeish stuff, no sex though. I'll leave it for   
the OTHER hentais around here. Anyway I'm trying to  
build him up, give him a world to save, and give him   
girl problems.   
  
I got some interesting suggestions, so I'm going to make character  
Incredibly, Super Duperly strong and try to make this interesting  
and funny at the same time. I'm starting on his girl problems...  
starting meaning he's going to actually meet women who want him..  
or want to kill him...whichever I think is funnier. As always comments  
and criticism is always appreciated on this work in progress.  



	4. Chapter 4

Time and Space Warrior 8 The Great Escape  
  
Tomat smiled down on here new slave. He was SSOOOOO   
handsome. With his jaw hitting the floor like that   
and moving up and down like a dying fish! He was   
STRONG too. Perhaps he'd be able to last longer than  
her other male slaves. After one, maybe two times,   
they died within the mist of her passion.  
  
A little note. Saiyajin are very powerful. That goes  
for saiyajin women. Now a little biology. When a woman  
orgasms, her muscles involuntarily contract in pleasure.  
This is to give the male enough pleasure that he   
climaxes thus getting the female knocked up. Now,   
humans are not too strong. They can be easily killed   
with a finger of a saiyajin. Now what were to happen   
if a human male was in the act with a saiyajin female  
and caused her to climax? Her muscles would tighten  
around his….well you know. When that happens usually  
Tomat needs to find another male slave because that  
one no longer had all his…..equipment. *OUCH!   
Crosses legs* Oral fulfillment wasn't much better.   
When Tomat's legs squeezed her slave's head.....well   
lets say she needed a shower.  
  
With that little background, it is apparent why she needs   
a strong slave. However, Nick was not a very happy camper.  
He doesn't like to be pushed around, and he doesn't like   
to take orders. These are not good traits for being a  
slave. That's why he had to voice his....unease with   
this arrangement.  
  
As he looked at the raven haired beauty before him, he   
tried to steel himself, and his nose, for what he had   
to say, "Um, listen, I'm flattered you like me and all,   
but I am not a slave, I was just…..passing through when  
I was….detained. I wish you the best and byebye!".   
With that he tried to bolt for the door, however the   
restraining and training color his new master.....erm...  
Mistress had so thoughtfully put on him gave him a   
shocking realization. *ZZZAAAAPP*  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHH OUUUUUCCCCCHHIIEEE!!" he yelled in pain   
and jumped….right through the first two floors of the   
palace. Right into Lord Vegeta's training room. Right   
into Lord Vegeta's foot in said training room. After   
peeling himself from the wall he glared at his attacker,  
only to see just WHO his attacker was. "Oi, good kick.  
Hiya, Vegeta. You think you can take this collar off   
me? It gives a hell of a zap!"  
  
Vegeta was just looking at this slave...a human it looked  
like. His sister always had a fetish for these weak   
creatures. The surprising thing was that the human's   
head wasn't painting the wall he just pulled himself out   
of red. He survived a kick from him....sure not a STRONG   
kick, but for a human that was pretty good. However he   
had no time for humans, so he cordially asked him to leave....  
  
Tomat was about to fly up to retrieve her slave when a ki   
blast pushed him right back down into her room. Her   
brother's voice was heard to be saying, "AND STAY OUT!"  
  
She looked at her slave, who was a little burnt and   
unconscious, again. *Well, at least he's durable*   
she thought with a sigh. *Surprised dear brother   
didn't kill you, human*  
  
Nick found himself on the nice warm bed again. He   
didn't bother to open his eyes. He knew something   
bad would happen. He would be zapped, blasted,   
kicked, stomped, punched, kneed in the groin area,  
whatever painful little thing the Kami would think   
is amusing would happen to him. He was a bit   
surprised when nothing bad happened within the next   
five minutes. It stretched to ten. *My GOD. Maybe  
my luck is changing after all!* He thought with a bit  
of happiness. He sighed happily to himself and   
thought on how to get the damn collar off. He was   
slowly starting to drift back to sleep when he felt   
something. Something just lifted his head and it   
was placed on something nice and warm. Kinda felt   
like two somethings. SOMEONE was stroking his hair  
lightly. He was starting to not wanna go to sleep   
anymore. Then when a nice, silken, furry tail   
started to caress his bare leg he decided it was   
time to move.  
  
With great trepidity, and much stupidity, he opened   
his eyes and saw two coal black ones looking at him.   
He let his eyes wander to see she was very beautiful,  
and also very naked.  
  
With a jump he leapt across the room, and covered his   
eyes with one hand, his nose with the other. He heard  
her laughing. Not the type of evil laugh he'd have   
expected, but a merry and amused laugh.  
  
*This human keeps getting better and better. Oooooohh,  
a whole body blush…and what a big boy he is too!*  
  
As if sensing her gaze, he looked down to see that *ACK,   
NO CLOTHES!* He looked around, saw a table cloth  
within arms reach and with inhuman speed grabbed it  
and wrapped it around his waist.  
  
"Excuse me slave, but did I tell you to cover up?"  
  
He looked, and yup she was still naked, looked down   
and replied, "No, I didn't ask either."  
  
That got the saiyajin's attention. A human was defying   
her. HER. A member of the royal family. In fact, this  
human is rejecting her advances. She KNEW she was   
attractive, his.....responses to her proved it. Humans  
were so incomprehensible! With that lingering thought,   
she decided some lessons were in order.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Outside the palace, a slave working on cleaning the   
streets heard a scream and saw the whole palace shake   
for two seconds……  
  
Back inside, Nick was not in the best of shape. *Man,   
how did I get myself into this…..oh yeah, I remember,   
I thought I'd get into WORSE trouble if I escaped quick.  
Yeah, I'm really batting a thousand now.* His body was   
smoking a bit and his hair was cracking blue sparks of   
energy.  
  
Knowing he needed to get the damn collar off, he reached   
and pulled…..ZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAP  
  
*ouch* Pull ZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAP. *OUCH!* Pull,   
ZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP  
  
Tomat could only look and blink as her new slave kept   
attempting to remove the collar and the self defense   
field shocked him……over and over and over again.  
  
When Nick regained consciousness he was still on the   
floor and Tomat was nowhere in the quarters. With her  
and her advances gone, Nick had some thinking to do.   
*This collar is almost like my Energy Net, all  
attempts to remove it work against you. I can't   
just give in, the collar won't slide off like the   
field would. That leaves Sensei's technique of   
teleporting. Just my luck the one technique I   
COULDN'T get is needed. If I am going to get out  
of here, I'm going to have to perfect the instant   
transmission (or instantaneous movement)*  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in the DBZ dimension  
  
  
Bulma had called everyone over to the lab for an   
important announcement. Goku and Uub were there.   
Bra was still a bit in shock about the whole thing   
and was in her room. Vegeta really didn't care and   
was off training. "Oi Bulma! What's the news" Goku   
asked cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Son-kun, I managed to open a small rip, and   
checking the signals from my probes. Even though   
we have no gate, we can narrow the search down by   
doing a search now"  
  
The two fighters looked very impressed. Uub smiled,   
"Neat Bulma, so what have you found??"  
  
"Let me show you, this is dimension 11452…"  
  
A picture appeared. It was that of a city of Tokyo   
by the looks. The camera zooms in. A blonde headed   
girl with a ridiculous hairstyle was waving her hands  
all over the place, they got some sound and heard...  
.."In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
The group sweat-dropped, and all at once said "NEXT!"  
  
They browsed various worlds. One where they saw a   
peaceful shrine......blow up as a pink haired girl  
cackled and shouted "I AM THE GREATEST SCIENTIFIC  
GENUIS IN THE UNIVERSE!" Bulma just snorted at   
that. Another was a world where a boy turned into  
a girl. Uub got a bit disgusted, "Yuck, and she…he  
…whatever looked GOOD! EWWW!". Several other worlds  
passed by, "Use the force Luke…", "Make it so Number  
1!", "Papa Smurf, look out, its Gargamel!", and Uub   
started to get frustrated. "Bulma, this is great and   
all, but how are we supposed to find Nick in all this!  
It's not like he's going to pop up for the whole world  
to see!"  
  
As if those words triggered it, Bulma's device hit a   
world where her drone's controls were jammed and a   
signal was being sent to the whole world of that   
dimension. An older looking Yamcha was pictured.   
"People of earth. Human and demi's alike, listen   
to me. We must fight the saiyajin, we can win. A   
young human..*cut to a picture of Nick in his ruined  
white gi easily avoiding the huge saiyajin fighter in   
the coliseum*…was able to beat a first class saiyajin   
with ease. We CAN win. Fight. Fight for you home.   
Fight for your family. Fight for your FREEDOM!!!!".   
Just then the broadcast cut and Bulma was able to see  
through the eyes of her probe.  
  
The group sweat-dropped. Goku smiled and said, "Well,   
guess we found him!"  
  
Bulma and Uub just looked at him.  
  
  
Back in the screwed up world.  
  
  
Nick was sitting cross legged, trying to figure out the   
teleportation technique and get out of this nightmarish   
palace. He remembers back when Goku first told him how   
to accomplish the transmission technique.  
  
"Guys, this isn't an ordinary ki technique. You have   
to convert your very body into energy, and then……I guess  
pull would be the best word, pull yourself to your   
destination. You have to imagine you're there already,   
and pull that place to your spot, then…its like a step.  
Step into that spot and you're there!"  
  
Uub and Nick just blinked, and blinked again.  
  
Goku just laughed, put his hand behind his head and   
said, "You guys will get it"  
  
They didn't. But now he had to. He also remember a   
warning Goku gave about the technique. You can pull   
whatever you want towards the destination, but you can   
also leave something behind. He left a grave warning   
that the technique could make a person very well leave  
an organ and such behind. So concentration was key to  
the technique.  
  
Now Nick was trying to figure it out.....and before his  
zapper happy saiyajin hostess came back.   
  
*Turn myself into energy? Pull myself towards my   
destination…? God, why can't it be simple like   
blasting?* Sighing to himself, he reached his calm   
center, and tried to remember how his sensei did it.  
He put two fingers to his head, and concentrated.   
He let his energy flow out, and thought of the one   
place he remembered. The place where he got here,   
the crater that Bra blasted with him in it. He   
tried to reach for that place, but it wasn't working.  
He was starting to get a bit frustrated. Then he   
started hearing the clicking of footsteps. Light   
footsteps. He heard happy humming. He KNEW the   
voice. If he didn't get out of there soon he would   
be either fried to a crisp, or….he blushed just   
thinking about it.  
  
*No way am I gonna do that with her. Yea she looks   
good, but I'm not going to do it cause she WANTS me   
to do it.* With that thought, he concentrated on the   
place he wanted to go. He then allowed his power to  
surround him, blanket him in its warm embrace. He   
thought of that spot, the crater, and willed himself  
to it, seeing himself walk a step towards it, leaving   
behind the collar and the room. He failed to see  
Tomat's eyes widen in shock as he faded and disappeared..  
..leaving behind his collar and clothing……  
  
Nick opened his eyes and saw he was in the middle of a   
crater…he did it.   
  
*I did it?* he thought dumbly. He smiled *I DID IT!!!  
I MASTERED THE INSTANT TRANSMISSION! Won't Uub be   
surprised, YES!* He jumped and spun in the air. He   
felt a whole lot cooler then he should have been   
feeling. And certain parts of his body was jiggling   
around. He looked down. He didn't have the collar on...  
...but he also had no clothes..  
  
*OK, not QUITE mastered* he thought to himself.  
  
==========================================================================  
Hope you like it so far. I wanted to make this into an   
action/comedy, sorta like the original DB, and other  
animes. As always let me know what you think, comments  
always appreciated  
==========================================================================  
  
  
Chapter 9 The Calm Before the Storm.  
  
Nick trudged through the forest grumbling to himself.  
*Naturally when I don't have clothes, all the trees   
in the forest are PINES. Crap, all I want is a damn  
fig leaf or something!*  
  
He keeps moving until he sees something, he jumps into   
a tree and starts leaping from branch to branch. He  
stops when he sees the source of the noise. *Just a   
little girl* He grabs a branch of pine cones and   
covers his privates. He jumps down and approaches   
the little girl.  
  
"Hi little one. You know where I can find some help..  
....I kind of forgot my clothes somewhere"  
  
The girl spins around, looks at him...and laughs.   
"Heheheeee, you got nooo clllloootttthhhess!!! Ha ha   
haaa haa haaaaaaa"  
  
The object of her teasing frowned. "That's not nice,  
can you plllleeeeeeease help me?"  
  
The girl just continued laughing at him, pointing.   
She then couldn't point anymore, just had to hold   
her sides as the laughter and tears poured out.  
  
*Not THAT funny a guy is naked in the middle of the   
forest holding a branch of pinecones right at his....*  
  
With that realization, he tilted the branch to the side  
a bit more.  
  
A voice yelled out, "Sarah, Sarah, what's so funny that   
you are shaking the whole forest with your…", she trails  
off looking at the naked stranger, who wave's weakly.   
"Um, peek a boo?"  
  
The mother's reaction was one he was expecting with his   
experience. "AAAAHHHHH HEENNTAAAIII!! HELP HELP, A   
HENTAI IS AFTER MY LITTLE GIRL!!"  
  
Nick had to blink as twenty warriors zipped in and got   
into fighting stances all around him. "Uhhh, sorry   
about this. Can I just get a pair of pants and I'll  
leave you guys alone."  
  
The guards pointed and murmured to themselves. He only   
caught bits and pieces "…it's him..", "…can't be him,  
saiyajin killed I heard…", "…GOT TO BE HIM…who else   
looks like that?"  
  
Nick was a bit puzzled on how these people seemed to know  
him, but he was getting a bit drafty, "Hey guys!".   
The warriors all looked at him. "You guys can ask me   
whatever you want, but I'd really like some clothes."  
  
After a few choice words, twenty minutes later Nick was  
dressed in a dirty brown gi surrounded by….well he could  
say humans but they didn't really look it. They looked   
like wild animals, they lived out there in hiding, always  
on the move. It was no way to live, especially for the  
children he saw huddled by the fire. One of the fighters  
noticed his gaze. "Yes, it's a hard life. We lost a lot   
of people a month or so ago…the saiyajins (he said that  
with disgust)…hunted us down. They toyed with us for a  
week. One of our strongest fighters managed to hold   
him off while we escaped, a few stayed behind to help  
but…" the man trailed off. Nick was disgusted.   
  
The man saw this and smiled, "You can help kid. We all   
saw you fight that saiyajin in the coliseum. With your   
help we can kill them all!". He said that last part   
with vindictive glee.  
  
Nick frowned, unsure. He knew these people needed help,   
and he knew to help them he'd have to fight……and have   
to kill. The last part made him frown further. To kill.  
He COULDN'T DO THAT! He trained to get better and   
protect others, but he never wanted to take a life.   
If he fought the way these people wanted him to, he'd   
kill……and probably many times. He wanted no blood on   
his hands but if he didn't help……blood would still be   
on his hands. He growled. The choice he was having   
to make wasn't much of a choice at all. *This is   
screwed up, why do I have to do this? Sensei is the  
hero, I'm just a guy learning how to fight…fight…not…  
…kill*  
  
Sensing his companion's mood, the brown haired fighter  
quietly leaves the young man to his thoughts.  
  
"Jiro!". The tall, brown haired man turned to face his  
wife. She was in her 30's, long chestnut hair, big blue  
eyes, and stood about 5'5. "Jiro, will he join us??"  
  
"Mako…I don't know. According to the footage he is a  
wicked fighter. Surely the strongest human I've ever  
seen. But…he's not like us. He's……I guess gentle is  
the right word. He can fight, but the thought of   
fighting this war seems to have spooked him. How   
can someone get to his level and not be willing to  
fight?"  
  
His wife made a cute frown. "Jiro, give him time.   
He's young. Maybe he should see..the leader?"  
  
His eyes widened. "We don't know him, we can't   
take him to see The Leader until we know he's on   
our side!"  
  
She shook her head. "The Leader is very Charismatic,   
you know that. If anyone can convince him to fight,   
it's The Leader". She said the last part with a nod,   
liking the idea.  
  
"I'll ask first, if The Leader gives the OK, we'll   
take him"  
  
"I think he'll be approved, if not just to study him."  
  
They returned to see the whole camp circled around   
something. They pushed their way through to see   
what the others were looking at. What they saw made  
their jaws drop.  
  
Nick was getting frustrated. He had a big decision  
to make, and he had no idea how to make it. Or if   
he even had the right to make it. He needed to clear  
his head, the only way he could think of was to work   
on his newly learned technique. So lifting two fingers   
to his head, he closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
The crowd was stunned as the new fighter just appeared  
and disappeared all over the camp. No one could track   
his movements and the scouters weren't going crazy.   
He was able to do this and keep his power low……incredible!  
  
After an hour of practicing, Nick smiled. He KNEW he   
had it now. It took a bit of concentration, but soon   
he'll be able to do it as easily as flying. Sensei was   
right. Once you learn it, it's easy! He opened his   
eyes and noticed for the first time the crowd. He waved   
weakly and smiled. "Hi, hope you don't mind if I   
practiced a bit. Hope I didn't bother anyone."  
  
One member of the crowd asked, "What the hell was   
that???".  
  
Nick smiled and put a hand behind his head and scratched  
nervously. "That was a technique I just got down a   
while ago. The Instantaneous Movement, some people   
call it the Instant Transmission as well. It's a   
teleportation technique I learned from my sensei."  
  
The crowd looked at him is disbelief. "Teleportation!"   
One said. A "NO WAY!" was also heard in the crowd.   
Nick just shrugged. He didn't really care if they   
believed him or not.  
  
Jiro fought his way to the crowd. "NICK! HEY NICK!"  
Nick turned and saw the tall man coming towards him.  
"Um hi, what's the matter?"  
  
Jiro just smiled. We are taking you to the head of   
the resistance!  
  
Nick blinked, and asked "Why?"  
  
"The Leader wants to talk to you"  
  
Several hours later Nick was led around, blindfolded   
for A WHILE. He was getting a little POed at all   
the get into this vehicle, get out of this vehicle   
into this vehicle. Walk this way, walk that way,   
watch out for that.......*Umph!*.....tree.  
  
After a few long, tiring hours, of this Nick was   
finally told to sit. He then heard a digitized   
voice, "This is him?". The voice was so scrambled  
it was impossible to tell if it was male or female,  
much less who it was. "State your name."  
  
Nick shrugged. "My name is Nicholas, but people  
call me Nick for short."  
  
The digitized voice asked "Who trained you? You  
are far stronger than even the demis."  
  
*Can't tell them I'm from another dimension, and   
if they got me hooked up to lie detectors I'll be  
screwed, guess I'll go for the true, short answer*.  
"I was trained by a man called Son Goku, not sure   
if you heard of…urk!"  
  
A female voice was shouting at him "SON-KUN IS ALIVE,  
SON-KUN IS ALIVE!!! WHERE IS HE WHERE?!?!!?"  
  
As his hearing started to come back to him he   
recognized the voice. Hesitantly, he spoke,   
"Bulma-san.....is that you?"  
  
He heard many gasps in the room and felt a few people  
power up. He rose and took off his blindfold. Five   
fighters moved in front of the blue haired woman while   
others surrounded him and got into fighting stances.   
He recognized some of Bulma's body guards. Tienshinhan,  
Yamcha, and Krillin are protecting her with two others   
he never saw before. He thinks, why the hell not.  
  
"Hi Tienshinhan, Yamcha, Krillin. Wow, Krillin, you   
have hair. Looks ok. Weird when I've seen you bald."  
  
The guards blinked at him. Tienshinhan can tell he's   
speaking the truth with his third eye, but can't for the  
life of him remember the young man before him. The   
rest of the group were having similar thoughts.   
Krillin speaks, "Who are you, and how do you know   
about Goku?"  
  
"I just told you who I was, and I told you how I knew   
him. He trained me!"  
  
"Goku died fighting Red Ribbon! There was no way he   
could have trained you!"  
  
Nick digests this. He knew Goku had defeated the entire   
Red Ribbon army when he was a boy. Apparently, this  
world's Goku didn't. Seemed kinda sad. Goku was taken   
down by such a weak group and never realized his potential.  
"Well he did, but maybe not the Son Goku you all know.   
This is going to sad nutty, but its all true.   
Tienshinhan can tell you it."  
  
The group sat and listened……when it was all over they just   
sat there. Nick was getting uncomfortable at their stares.   
Then the whole room looked at Tienshinhan. Tienshinhan just  
gulped and said, "Well, he seems to believe it's true…".  
  
Krillin was NOT buying this. "If you really were trained   
by Goku, show us an attack he used!"  
  
Nick thought to himself. Then he smiled. There was one   
trademark move Goku always loved to use, even to this day.   
He rose, looked around, and asked "Is it ok if I power up   
a bit? Will scouters and sirens be going off?"  
  
Bulma shook her head. "No, this place has specially built  
ki dampers, no one can sense or detect any ki in this place"  
  
Nodding to himself, Nick got into a stance that got Krillin   
to raise his eyebrows. Cupping his hands he concentrated   
his power. "Kaaaaaaaammmeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaa……". His   
hands started to glow with blue light. "………mmmmmmmaaaaaa  
aaaaaahhhaaaaaaaaa…". The glow intensified and the group   
got into defensive stances. "mmmmmaaaaaaaaahhhhhaaaaa!!!!".  
With that he shot a blast, made it go up, down, do a   
loopty loop, and dispersed it. He then got out of his  
stance and grinned. "Good enough?"  
  
After briefing everyone on the history of the other   
dimension, the warriors just shook their heads. Even   
though most never knew Son Goku, they never thought   
one man could make such a difference. Without him,   
Red Ribbon would have never conquered the world and   
drove Capsule Corp. into hiding like criminals.   
Then the mighty war between Piccolo and Red Ribbon,   
which ended suddenly when Piccolo cursed and   
disappeared on what looked like the eve of his  
victory. Nick immediately knew what happened.   
Kami must have sacrificed himself to kill Piccolo   
as well. Then, the saiyajins came. Red Ribbon used  
their vast technology, but they were no match for the  
saiyajins' might. In the end, they fell, with the   
rest of the planet following shortly. The saiyajin   
decided that the planet's inhabitants would make good   
slaves, mining and doing other menial chores so their   
masters can do what they loved most, FIGHT. They   
soon found out that saiyajins and humans were   
genetically compatible, which helped with the   
saiyajin's problem with under population. They   
figured within a few generations the human blood   
would mostly be weeded out.   
  
Nick sat in disgust. Without Goku to protect it,   
the world went to hell in a hand basket faster   
than a saiyajin to the dinner table. But, there   
had to be another way than a bloody revolution.   
Too many people would die on both sides. "Bulma-san,  
is there a way we could drive off the saiyajins   
without killing and bloodshed?"  
  
The group of warriors looked at him in disgust.   
Refusing to kill an enemy? He'd never last here.  
  
Bulma just sighed and shook her head. "I wish it   
were THAT simple, but the saiyajin look at us as   
less than nothing, worthless. There's no way to   
reach them then through fighting."  
  
"How about a formal challenge? I fight someone of their   
choosing. If I win they have to leave, if I lose..  
..well you guys are no worse off."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened with realization. "Wait here!",  
she said excitedly. The others looked surprised, they   
never saw Bulma so excited. Usually she has weary look   
about her. One that was too tired to go on, but too   
stubborn to give up. She came back with a large book  
and slammed it down. "This..", she pointed to the book,  
"…is the saiyajins laws. Basically it's it someone   
wrongs you, kill them, if they don't kill them anyway,  
but they have a rough sense of honor about them.   
There's an ancient law stating if one tribe is   
dominated by another, they can use the Lien-che   
challenge. Basically its to prove they are not   
inferior and don't need to be dominated. If you   
can challenge a high up with it publicly, then they'd  
have no choice but to accept!!". She looked happy  
with that idea.  
  
Yamcha hated to rain on the parade but.., "Bulma,   
how are we going to get close enough to issue the   
challenge. Its not like you can walk up to the  
front door.."  
  
Nick smirked. "Leave that to me, I know the perfect  
saiyajin to ask, and he has more pride than anyone  
I've ever met, he'll accept."  
  
Krillin looked interested. "Who do you have in mind?"  
  
Nick's smirk got wider. "Oh, Vegeta.."  
  
The group fell down. Yamacha yelled, "Are you out   
of your FUCKING MIND!!!! He's the most powerful of  
ALL the saiyajin. Its rumored he might even be the  
legendary Super Saiyajin, one that's even MORE   
powerful than the rest of them!"  
  
"Goku was a saiyajin…", the group gasped, "..and a   
super saiyajin, even if Vegeta reached that level   
there's still a chance I can win, now judging by   
that broadcast, is a good time to talk to him.."  
  
The group looked and saw it was an address Vegeta   
was giving. The usual obey and you will live speeches.  
Krillin looked at him and asked, "How are you going to  
get there in time? It's HALFWAY around the world!"  
  
Nick just smiled and put two fingers to his head. To   
the surprise of everyone he vanished. Yamcha stammered,   
"W-w-w-where did he go?". A startled exclamation   
followed by a "GUY'S LOOK!". They turned to the TV   
just in time to see Nick float in front of Vegeta and   
silently grab the microphone.  
  
He looked Vegeta dead in the eyes. "Saiyajin Prince,   
I challenge you to Loen-che! I challenge you to fight   
me, if I win, you will free the humans and demi humans,  
and let us live in peace. Do you accept my challenge?"  
  
Vegeta stood with an unreadable expression. "You issue   
many challenges. I see humans learned to read our laws.  
What makes you think I'll accept such a challenge from   
a weak human?"  
  
Nick smirked, "This weak human just got passed all your   
guards without a scratch. Now if I'm so weak, what's  
the harm in accepting, ne? If I don't really stand a   
chance then there's no harm in accepting."  
  
Vegeta sniffed. "You waste my time, human"  
  
"Never thought the mighty Prince of the Saiyajins was   
a sniveling coward!"  
  
The whole planet went quiet. Every being listened to  
the broadcast with rapt anticipation. Anyone, ANYONE   
who knew Vegeta, knew you did NOT question him. Vegeta   
snarled with barely contained fury at this arrogant   
human.  
  
Nick just smiled wider. "So do you accept?"  
  
Vegeta just nodded, eyes promising murderous vengeance.   
"We will meet here in one week human, then we will   
travel to a battleground of my choosing and begin the  
duel."  
  
Nick just nodded with a somber expression on his face.   
He lifted two fingers to his head and vanished.  
  
When he reappeared at Bulma's hideout, he was swarmed  
by people congratulating him, and wishing him the best.  
Some warriors couldn't believe he called VEGETA a coward.  
The whole world knew one thing. Next week was going to   
decide the fate of the planet, and perhaps, the universe.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Done, and yes I know I spelled Loen-che and Lien-che different.   
All part of the Masta Plan ^_^  
  
I hope I am doing a good job. I'm trying not to make the story TOO  
serious, but at the same time not so blatently stupid a person can't  
enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.  
  
==========================================================================  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Time and Space Warrior 10  
*Guess no one thinks the name sucks*  
  
Chapter 10 Preparation of Conflict  
  
  
In the DBZ Dimension:  
  
Bulma was a busy woman. She had a company she ran   
since her son seems to love taking long lunches..  
....in the morning, afternoon, and about fours hours   
before its time to leave. Now she had to make ANOTHER   
dimensional gateway. Well, at least she has something   
to see if her friend was alright. In fact, it was time   
for a checkup, just to see if he was in trouble.  
  
*Who am I kidding, he HAS to be in trouble. Five or   
so months, not one day passed where he WASN'T in trouble.  
Hell, less than an hour if Uub's rants were right*  
  
She turned on her probe, and started downloading the data.   
She started to view it……her eyes started to get   
progressively wider. She gasped, and screamed   
"VEGETAAAAA!!!!!!".  
  
Vegeta heard his mate, and went back to his training.  
  
Bulma was waiting, got pissed and pressed the cutoff  
switch to the gravity room.  
  
Vegeta's head penetrated the ceiling of the room.   
Feeling that he would get no more useful training   
in until he listens to his mate, he makes way to her lab.  
  
"Ok woman, what the hell's the problem now?!?"  
  
"Shut up Vegeta, and get Son-kun here, NOW!"  
  
"What do I look like woman, get his mate on the phone   
and have HER find the baka!"  
  
Bulma was looking frustrated. "Damn it Vegeta, this is   
important, I need to get him quick, and you always know   
where he is, get him over here now. Nick is in some   
BIG trouble. You'll see what I mean when you bring him."  
  
Vegeta sneers, "What do I care if that simpleton is   
in trouble?"   
  
Veins in Bulma's head were starting show, and her face   
was turning a lovely shade of purple. "V-E-G-E-T-A,   
bring Son-kun here, and bring him here quickly, or NO  
gravity room, NO regeneration tanks, NO dinner!"  
  
He just smirked. "You forgot to say the special word   
woman."  
  
Bulma was surprised enough to let her anger go. In  
fact she was puzzled. "What word?"  
  
"Please." With that he blurred and vanished.  
  
Bulma looked stunned, then she got angry. "VEGETA, WHEN  
I GET DONE WITH YOU, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO USE……"  
  
Inside Capsule Corp., Bra walked the corridors, heard a   
fraction of what Bulma was saying, turned slightly green,   
and hurried into the opposite direction.  
  
In fifteen minutes, Goku appeared with Vegeta and Uub.   
"Alright woman, what the hell is this about?"  
  
Bulma just looked worried, and turned on the tape.   
What they saw was something strange. There was Vegeta   
talking to the people of earth, telling them to be   
good slaves and what not when Nick appeared out of   
thin air.  
  
Goku got excited, "Look!! The Transmission, HE GOT IT!   
Wow, no one I tried to teach got it!!"  
  
Uub looked a little impressed, remembering their failures   
trying to master it.  
  
Vegeta just looked on.  
  
They saw Nick float right in front of Vegeta and state   
his challenge, "Saiyajin Prince, I challenge you to Loen  
-che! I challenge you to fight me, if I win, you will   
free the humans and demi humans, and let us live in peace.  
Do you accept my challenge?"  
  
Vegeta's eyebrow shot up.  
  
The pleasantries were exchanged. Then Nick said the   
barb, "Never thought the mighty Prince of the Saiyajins  
was a sniveling coward!"  
  
Vegeta's other eyebrow rose and he looked a bit surprised.  
  
Uub visible paled.  
  
Goku looked on with a grim expression.   
  
They heard the challenge accepted and saw Nick raise two   
fingers to his head and wink out of existence.   
  
Vegeta was the first to speak. "What a fool! I have a   
feeling he got the name of the challenge wrong. Anyway,  
we cannot interfere in this. It is a sacred fight all   
saiyajins will respect. If there is interference, what   
he is trying to accomplish will be for nothing."  
  
Uub looked a bit confused. "What IS he trying to do.   
He should just lay low until Bulma can grab him. Why   
is he picking a fight in something that doesn't INVOLVE   
him?"  
  
Goku just looked a bit sad. "It's because people are   
suffering. Nick wouldn't do this unless he thought   
there was no other way. The fact he mastered the   
Instant Transmission there means he was in some   
serious danger."  
  
Uub looked more confused. "What do you mean Sensei?   
How would danger help you learn a technique?"  
  
Goku smiled a bit. "It was how I learned that technique.   
Freeza was on his way to earth before I could catch him.   
If I didn't have that technique, it was a good possibility  
that everything I loved would be destroyed before my eyes.  
Just like that MONSTER had planned from the start!   
Fortunately Trunks stepped in and saved the day, but   
at the time I didn't know it."  
  
Uub tried to digest this while Bulma paced back and forth.   
"This is great guys, but we still have the problem of Nick   
fighting Vegeta in a week. He can't fight a Vegeta!! No   
matter what the dimension, he can't possibly be ready for  
that!"  
  
Goku shook his head sadly. "There's nothing we can do   
Bulma, he made his choice. Like Vegeta said, if we   
interfere it'll be bad for not only him, but for ALL   
the people of THAT earth. Not to mention we can't GET  
to him anyway."  
  
Bulma nodded at that, but still felt SOMETHING had to be  
done. Bra stepped into the lab after listening to the  
conversation. Having some of the strongest powers on   
the planet in your home affects your beauty sleep if   
you can sense them.  
  
Bra frowned as she looked at the blank screen that once   
showed the challenge being made. "Well mom, nothing we   
can do. So I guess we watch and wait."  
  
Inside, though, she felt a bit scared. Sure Nick was a   
jerk and a pervert, but she had no illusions about his   
chances. He was facing a version of her father. No   
matter what dimension you're in, Vegeta was a formidable   
force to be reckoned with. If he couldn't beat her,   
then he stood little to no chance against the Prince   
of the Saiyajins.  
  
As the group stared into their own private space, they   
shared one thought.  
  
Nick, you are screwed!  
  
  
In the Dark, Alternate Dimension  
  
Nick sneezed. This wouldn't have been so bad had he not  
been charging up his energy. The energy dispersed wildly,  
mostly on to himself. He noticed the crowd of warriors   
snickering. He looked down to see he burned off most of  
his practice clothes and was dressed only in his "Human   
and Proud of It" boxer shorts. He blushed and politely   
asked for a new set of clothes.  
  
Inside the command base, the high elite of the resistance  
sighed. THIS was their great hope?? Tienshinhan, Yamcha,  
and Krillin took another look, then they opened up a   
bottle of sake and started to down it like no tomorrow.  
The reason being is that if he failed, there probably  
WON'T be a tomorrow for the human race.  
  
Being oblivious to the feelings of impendent doom that was  
plaguing his hosts, Nick decided to train a bit more now   
that he had a new set of clothes. A nice black gi, a   
little too on the dark side but it'll do for modesty.   
Since he was so above everyone there, and an all out  
battle with everyone in the base didn't really wind him,  
he decided the best way to train was by himself……against   
himself. He smirked as he concentrated……and split into two.  
The guards gasped. *I thought only Tienshinhan could do  
that!* they thought dumbly.  
  
The two Nicks decided to go all out, no need to hold back   
against an equal. They blurred and the base shook with   
the force of the blows. After about 45 minutes of this   
Bulma's voice was heard on the intercom system.   
"ENOOOOOOOUUGHH!!! Train, but Kami don't take the whole   
base down!!! Another thing, my ears are ringing, train   
QUEITLY!!"  
  
Nick remerged and sighed. *Guess I may as well refine   
my techniques*  
  
  
In another part of the world, another figure trained.   
It is also noted he a was mightily pissed off individual.  
*How dare a a a a a HUMAN DARE to say the Prince of the   
Saiyajins was a coward! I will make sure he realizes   
the error of his ways before I sent him on his way into   
the afterlife!*  
  
As he trained he thought of his encounter with his dear   
younger sister.  
  
~Flashback to after the challenge was issued~  
  
Vegeta KNEW that human. It was the SLAVE of his sister's.  
The SAME slave that survived his kick and……parting gift   
after he sent him on his way after the fool barged into   
the training room Vegeta was in. He reached his sister's  
door, didn't bother to knock. He just blew the door off  
the hinges. He looked around in a rage.   
  
"Tooooooooooooommmmmaaaaat!!!! Get your horny ass here   
now!!!!!!"  
  
Tomat exited the shower room, intrigued what got her   
brother into such a state. She was not prepared for  
the wicked backhand he gave her. Trying to get her   
bearings she was hauled up by her shoulders and   
looked into the burning, green eyes of her brother.  
  
*He's a super saiyajin now, he must be REAL pissed.*  
  
Vegeta's face was a mask of warring rage and control.   
Finally, he asked in a cold voice. "Tomat, remember   
that slave that interrupted my training, where did   
you get him?"  
  
She sweated a bit and replied, "Well, he was in the   
coliseum, and he beat a first class easy, so I   
decided that…"  
  
"You decided he'd last for a while, so you could get   
your fun out of him?" he finished darkly for her.  
  
"Weeeeell. Oh brother, what's the big deal? He was   
only a human, and soooooo cute."  
  
Vegeta was trying not to kill his sister, he really,   
REALLY was trying, but she was making that job very   
difficult. "Did you know he escaped?"  
  
Tomat looked at him with surprised eyes. "Yes, did   
you manage to find him?"  
  
Again, Vegeta was resisting the urge to rip her head   
off. He idly wondered why, when he remembered she  
was one of the few people that could make him laugh.  
Right now that was not becoming a reason NOT to kill  
her. "Tomat, that errant slave of yours just   
challenged me in front of the ENTIRE GALAXY!!!"  
  
Her wild black hair went flying right behind her at   
the voice of the shout. Vegeta continued. "He   
insulted me, IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE GALAXY!!!!"  
  
Tomat's hair was getting whip lash, and her ears were   
starting to hurt, not to mention her shoulders, which   
were starting to break under her brother's not so   
gentle grip.  
  
"Brother dear, just kill him then. If he's gotten you  
this upset, I'll get another slave."  
  
"You miss the point, the human managed to get passed all  
the palace guards to do this. He is not an ordinary   
human. Where did he come from???" Vegeta asked, shaking  
his sister.  
  
"Ack!!! I don't know, but I'm starting to get sick…"  
  
Vegeta made a disgusted face and released her. "Bah,   
no use at all!".  
  
Tomat looked at him with a smile. "Come on brother,   
you make too much of this. You are the Prince of the  
Saiyajin, the STRONGEST of the house of Vegeta. You  
are the Legendary! The Super Saiyajin, the Invincible  
Warrior! He's just a human. They can't even change  
forms. You'll meet him and kill him, breaking the   
spirit that's been starting to build in the people   
since he appeared. There is NO reason to be upset."  
  
Vegeta just frowned at his sister's attempts. There   
was something different about this human. He actually  
stood before him with no fear. He was FEARED everywhere  
in the galaxy. Maybe he was making too much of this.   
It will hopefully be at least a good fight. He hasn't   
been able to truly test himself against a worthy   
opponent for some time now.  
  
~back to the present~  
  
Vegeta finished his kata, and started to think about   
some new ki moves. Maybe gather his energy into his   
outstretched hands, and cup them together for a massive  
blast. Whatever hit with it would definitely be their   
'Final' moment. Now for the name…  
  
  
A week passed with much speed and great anticipation......  
  
Nick stood before the group of rebels dressed in a white   
gi with a blue vest underneath. He wore blue wrist guards  
and blue boots with white laces. "Well, this is it.   
After this, the saiyajins will be honor bound to release   
all their slaves on earth. You'll all be free."  
  
Yamcha just frowned. "That's IF you win. You're facing   
VEGETA here, remember!?! Even if you DO win, the   
saiyajins may not even live up to their end of the   
bargain!"  
  
Nick just smiled. "They'll keep it. Saiyajins love   
to fight, but they also have honor. They just don't   
believe in honor among the weak. If we win, we prove  
we are strong, worthy of respect and honor."  
  
Krillin shook his head. "I hope you're right, and I  
hope you win. You have to, we'll take you out for a  
night on the town!". He then sneak up close to him   
and whispered, "We'll pick up some hot chicks, with   
you being the savior of the world and all. I'm   
suuuuure they'll show you some gratitude.". Having   
said that he elbowed Nick in the stomach lightly   
a few times. Stepping away and blushing a bit, he   
waved and raised his pointer and middle finger to   
his head and disappeared.  
  
Bulma looked a bit pensive. "Guys, you think he can   
win?"  
  
The warriors looked at her leader and kept silent.  
  
"I thought so, but we can hope. If he can get that   
strong, so can all of us. We CAN win, someday. If   
not today, sometime in tomorrow."  
  
All present nodded at her words. She always had a   
way to motivate people, and they would not give up,  
if not for the earth, than for her.  
  
Vegeta stepped outside on his balcony and waited.   
Today was the day. Now it was time to see if the   
human would actually go through with this. He did  
not have to wait long as his opponent appeared   
before him. Vegeta had to smirk. That was an   
impressive technique. "Nice technique there."  
  
Nick gave him a smirk of his own. "Thanks, saves   
on the gas bills. You ready?"  
  
The smirk left Vegeta's face as he nodded solemnly.   
Nick lost his smirk as well and floated away from  
the saiyajin prince. "Lead the way then, that was   
part of the deal"  
  
Without another word Vegeta floated and took off,  
with Nick close behind him.  
  
Their fight, however, was not a private affair.   
Vegeta made sure he had several camera probes in   
the area, as well as satellites from above to  
watch the fight.  
  
Vegeta was not the only one with a camera set up.   
The resistance had their own network set up in case  
the saiyajins pulled anything.  
  
  
The resistance was ALSO not the only ones watching the   
fight. In the lab at Capsule Corp. Goku, Uub, Vegeta,  
Bra, Trunks, Goten, and Bulma were also watching the fight.  
  
Trunks shakes his head, "Man what is he THINKING?"  
  
Bra just stays silent, as well as the rest of the room.   
The two figures on the screen were preparing themselves.   
Bulma just prayed that he would somehow survive. A few   
people in the room were also making such a wish.  
  
  
Vegeta flew them to a nice rocky formation that seemed to   
call out to him. He landed on one of the many rocky   
plateaus. Nick followed suit and landed on one of his  
own. They stood facing one another as the wind gentle  
blew around them.  
  
Nick swallowed his fear. It was now or never. This was  
his first TRUE battle. All the other fights he was in   
were not anything close to this. To lose means the  
enslavement, possibly genocide of the people on this   
planet. Also to lose would mean he would certainly   
die here. No, losing was not an option here.  
  
Vegeta had thoughts similar to his opponent. To lose   
here would bring great shame to himself and the saiyajins  
. Not only that, but the people of this planet would be  
free and all the resources would no longer be under their   
control. Bah, what was he worried about. He was the   
Legendary!  
  
The galaxy, and another dimension, were watching in   
breathless anticipation.  
  
They didn't have to wait long because Nick decided it  
was time to get this fight started. He flew at Vegeta  
fist cocked. He punched the spot Vegeta was in, but no  
longer. Letting his senses guide him he stopped a  
wicked kick to the head and retaliated by grabbing   
the offending appendage and threw the Prince of the  
Saiyajins into a mountain……which turned into a molehill   
after he hit. Vegeta emerged from the rubble pissed   
and came at Nick, flashing super saiyajin. Not ready   
for the spike in power Nick's head snapped back as a   
boot caught him across the chin. He rocketed back   
dazed. When he finally realized what was happening,  
it was far too late as Vegeta was behind him and   
smashed him into the ground with two clasped hands.  
Vegeta stared at the dust cloud, awaiting his opponent  
to emerge from the debris. He waited…and waited.....  
  
Shaking the cobwebs, Nick felt Vegeta's ki waiting for  
him. Knowing he'd be a great target coming out of the   
dust while Vegeta was so far above him. He smiled and   
raised two fingers to his head, and let loose a ki blast   
at Vegeta with the other.  
  
Vegeta saw the blast coming and deflected it with ease,   
moving toward the cloud. Nick appeared behind Vegeta and   
gave him a hard punch to the small of his back. As Vegta  
turned to face him, Nick gave Vegeta a foot to the face,  
sending him crashing to the same crater Vegeta sent him  
earlier.  
  
Vegeta's power spiked as he blasted upward after hitting   
the ground. Nick powered up and prepared. They met in   
a flash of light and disappeared. Only the seasoned  
warriors watching were able to somewhat track their   
movements, but even then it was difficult for all....  
....except the group sitting in Capsule Corp.  
  
  
In DBZ:  
  
The group watched in fascination as Nick held his own with  
a Super Saiyajin Vegeta. Goku was watching the fight   
with interest as well as Vegeta and Uub. Bra looked on   
with a bit of a worried expression. *It's my fault he's   
there. If I didn't lose my temper with him he'd never be  
there now. He may be a jerk, but he doesn't deserve to  
die*  
  
Trunks watched his sister with interest. *Ah, you LIKE   
him. Wow, sheesh, just like mom* he thought ruefully.  
  
Goten was eating a huge bag of popcorn, and guzzling a   
bottle of soda.  
  
  
Back to the fight:  
  
Both fighters were seemingly evenly matched. Neither   
managed to gain the upper hand and no blow was enough   
to disable them. Vegeta was most impressed. *A HUMAN,  
matching a super saiyajin! I would have never thought   
it possible. But all fun must come to an end*  
  
Nick was thinking along different thoughts. *Incredible.  
We are almost equal. Wow, I never thought I'd be able   
to match Vegeta, no matter what Vegeta I faced*  
  
They both separated from the latest skirmish to take s  
tock of themselves. Vegeta smirked, "Impressive human.  
No one has lasted this long with me. You are to be   
commended for your bravery, however you are no match  
for me."  
  
Nick had to give Vegeta a smile for that. "Riiiiiight.   
Come on, you know as well as I do we are pretty evenly  
matched. Don't even try that stupid intimidation game!"  
  
Vegeta lost his smirk. "Fool! You dare to think you   
know the limits of the Prince of the Saiyajin? You are   
dumber than I gave you credit for. However, you have   
earned the right to see my true power before you die.  
The whole galaxy will see the power of an evolved   
Super Saiyajin!"  
  
Nick got a sinking feeling in his gut, which turned   
ice cold when he felt Vegeta's power swell and explode.  
Vegeta's aura reached new heights as his face got   
leaner and his body expanded. His muscles got a glow  
to them and the air around him crackled with small   
lightning bolts of energy.  
  
*Shit……shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit……SHIT!   
Level TWO!! God damn it, he reached LEVEL TWO! Man,   
this fight went from even to one-sided in two seconds.  
I don't even think my Super Kiao-ken will be able to   
match him now*  
  
  
Back in the DBZ world:  
  
Goku shot up after seeing the release of power.   
"NOOO! Damn it! Nick CAN'T fight that, he's not   
READY yet! His Kiao-ken technique won't be able to  
match that kind of power increase!"  
  
Uub just paled. If his sensei said Nick had no chance,  
his friend was certainly a dead man. Those thoughts were  
echoed by all those in the room. Bra just looked at her   
hands feeling guilty while Bulma, Trunks, and Goten looked  
on worried. Vegeta still did not change his expression  
since the beginning of the fight.   
  
Uub turned to his teacher and friend, "Sensei, is there no  
way Nick could win?"  
  
Goku just stayed silent. There was ONE way, but using it  
would almost certainly kill him. It was a week before   
Nick was blasted into the other dimension. He found out  
that, like the regular kiao-ken, his student's new version   
had several levels to it. However, due to the massive   
power increase, he told Nick not to pursue it, but if he  
had to, then do it VERY slowly. If Nick used that   
technique, his body would almost certainly explode   
from the power increase. *Nick, I hope you know   
what you're doing*  
  
Back at the fight:  
  
  
*Nick, I hope you know what you are doing. This technique  
I have down, but making something up on the fly is not a  
good practice*  
  
With that thought, Nick used his forbidden technique. His  
body grew as his aura changed from red to gold. His hair   
also lifted a bit in response to the great power he was   
wielding. Vegeta's eyes widened. *No WAY! He's copying   
the way a super saiyajin powers up....which means someone  
else knows how to become a super saiyajin. How?? I am   
the only one with the gene to allow someone to reach this  
level? I'll ask him before I kill him.*  
  
With those thoughts, the two fighters went at it again.   
Although the power the two put out was high, it was clear   
Vegeta had the upper hand. He was clearly kicking his   
opponent's ass. The way he was blurring back and forth   
hitting him around like a ball in a pinball machine left  
little doubt who was controlling the fight. Nick was   
stopped abruptly as Vegeta grabbed him from behind and   
held tight, one arm locked around Nick's throat, the   
other holding his wrist to apply more pressure. Nick   
struggled, but Vegeta was too strong. He quickly ran   
through his options....and they all didn't look too good.   
Nick smiled as he got an idea. Perhaps a training blunder   
would turn out useful. He gathered his energy and   
concentrated for what he must do.  
  
"Get ready Vegeta" Nick whispered.  
  
Vegeta smiled and prepared himself. He thought he'd  
probably try the teleport. He was shocked when he felt  
a beam of ki hit him in the chest, blasting him off his  
opponent. As he flew with the blast his eyes widened,   
and his face turned to disgust.  
  
"Human, for THAT you will die slowly! How……DARE you?!?"  
  
Nick smiled a bit uncertainly. He absently rubbed his  
pants, pants that had a large hole in the behind area....   
"Well, it was all I could think of at the moment. I guess  
you can call it my Gust of Wind attack. It also got rid   
of the skid-marks in my underwear too!!!"  
  
Vegeta's lip curled. "You disgust me human"  
  
At that same moment:  
  
Meanwhile, there were mixed reactions to the fight all   
over, especially the last move. The whole universe,   
in one voice, exclaimed "EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW GRRROOSSS!!!!"  
  
In the DBZ world:  
  
Goten and Trunks were laughing so hard they were crying.  
Bra was disgusted, so was Bulma. Vegeta smirked a bit.   
Goku's face remained expressionless.  
  
Back to the fight:  
  
Nick was desperately trying to come up with a plan.   
His Energy Net could probably trap him, but it would   
take precious few seconds to set up. Not to mention   
he had to hit Vegeta with it. Add to the fact he could  
barely land a punch there was little chance of getting  
Vegeta with that move. His Super Kiao-ken was working  
somewhat, but it wasn't enough! He might have to use   
a double……but that wasn't really an option. He trained  
hard so he could use it as he would the normal Kiao-ken.  
He barely even trained up to that point. But his options  
were quickly being dried up. He couldn't hold back here,  
too much was at stake. Fortunately, Vegeta took the   
decision out of his hands.  
  
"I've had enough fun human. You amused me, that's to be  
commended, but it ENDS here". With that he charged his  
ki, his hands outstretched. Nick's eyes widened in r  
ecognition. He had been hit with that attack too many   
times not to know what it was, Vegeta was going to Final  
Flash him, and if it hit, it would be Final. The way  
Vegeta was positioned, the blast would hit him, but the   
planet as well.   
  
"Vegeta, don't, you'll destroy the planet!"  
  
Vegeta smiled a cruel smile and said, "Well then, I guess  
you better try to stop me human, or be so kind as to stand  
still and let the blast destroy you"  
  
*Damn it, if I move the planet will probably get destroyed   
or get severely damaged. If I don't I'll die……I can't let  
this happen, it CAN'T end like this!* As that thought   
entered his mind he powered up, powering up as high as he   
thought he could, and prepared a blast of his own.   
"KAAAAAAAMMMMMEEEEEEEEHAAAAAA….."  
  
Vegeta smiled down at the human. Even though the human   
knew he was going to die, he still fought with everything   
he had. This will be an honorable death for him. He   
watched as his opponent pooled his strength into the   
blast. After waiting until he was sure his opponent was  
ready, Vegeta released his blast with the shout "FINAL   
FLASH!"  
  
Nick saw the blast coming at him with great dread, but  
released his energy in a mighty "HAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
The two energies hit each other and the planet exploded   
in light. All the people watching had to shield their   
eyes from the brightness of the attacks. Some of the   
mobile cameras tracking the fight started to explode in   
the massive overflow of power being generated.   
  
  
Back in DBZ:  
  
Fortunately, Bulma was used to such power and her drones  
could stand it. That didn't mean she liked what she saw.  
All the experienced fighters winced at the sight they   
beheld. From the naked eye, it looked like they were   
locked in a struggle for dominance. From an experienced  
eye, the fighters saw that Vegeta was not going all out,  
he was just increasing his power enough to see how his  
opponent reacted. He wanted to see what he was made of   
before he killed Nick.  
  
Goku got up, upraised fists clenched. "Damn it, Vegeta   
is just toying with him. He could blow away Nick's  
kamehameha anytime he wants too!"  
  
The Vegeta in the room just raised an eyebrow. "What   
did you expect Kakarotto? You know me better than   
anyone on this planet. Is this really a surprise that   
this Vegeta wanted to test out your student's strength   
before he died?"  
  
Goku was still quaking in suppressed rage, but he just  
shook his head.  
  
Uub was silent and continued to watch. If his friend   
was going to die, he'd honor his memory by watching   
him fight until the end.  
  
Bra watched in horror as Nick struggled with all his   
might to overcome the insurmountable, however in vain   
it was. She started to quietly cry at the scene in   
which she had inadvertently caused. This caught her  
mother's eye and Bulma shook her head sadly. Too   
little too late. Nick was facing his final moments.  
  
  
Back on the battlefield:  
  
Nick was fighting a losing battle. *Damn it!! I'm   
giving him all I have and he isn't even straining.   
I can't keep this energy up, and he keeps nudging   
his energy at me even more when he senses me waning.  
I can't win.* Nick was startled at this thought.   
He knew he shouldn't have these types of thoughts   
if he waned to win……but the truth was he COULDN'T.   
His energy started to decrease and Vegeta's blast   
started to inch it's way forward. Nick just eyed   
it with sad acknowledgement. *I failed. I'm so   
sorry everyone. I couldn't beat him. I couldn't   
help you…*   
  
As these thought raced in his head, other thoughts   
popped up. The misery he saw at the coliseum. The   
way human slaves were used and discarded like trash.  
All the rape, all the death. He then saw the little  
girl he met in the forest getting raped and mutilated   
in front of the vacant, dead eyes of her parents.  
  
His eyes snapped open to see his death a mere few feet   
away. He could feel the heat as it tried to incinerate   
him. Destroy the one last chance a ravaged world had.   
He felt rage like none he felt before. He knew he was   
going to die, but no one else would suffer. *That's it.   
NO MORE! I won't let the saiyajins hurt anyone else here.  
THIS ENDS NOW!*  
  
Nick then reached for something he would never do if he  
was sane. He reached for the next level of his Super   
Kiao-ken attack. He wouldn't do it normally since it   
would most likely result in his death, however since  
his death was a few feet away from him, he figured why   
not go for the gusto? Nick grit his teeth and shouted   
what may be his last words, "Kiao-ken……revised……  
SUPER SAIYAJIN EMULATION.....TIMES TWO!"  
  
  
In DBZ world:  
  
Goku rose again, recognizing what he was about to do.   
Knowing it was useless, but was too emotional at the   
moment screamed, "NOOO DAMN IT NICK NOOO!"  
  
  
On the battlefield:  
  
Nick exploded in power. His hair started to look like  
Vegeta's, minus looking blond at the moment, and his   
aura crackled. His blast now magnified blasted through   
the Saiyajin Prince's and blasted him into the stratosphere.  
While Vegeta was building up frequent flier miles, his  
opponent was trying desperately to keep his body together.  
Already the power increase caused his left shoulder to   
burst in a bloody mess, leaving it hanging useless at his  
side. He was trying to keep anything else from blowing up  
on him. *Gotta concentrate! I can't drop from this form,  
or I'm a dead man. Vegeta will be back any sec and I need   
to be ready*  
  
Meanwhile, high above earth Vegeta finally managed to get   
off of Nick's kamehameha blast. He was…….displeased. To  
say the least. To elaborate of his emotional state, one   
could say he was in a bloody killing rage. That rage was   
directed to the certain human down below, so he made his   
way down in haste. Nick looked up to see a golden comet  
streaking towards him on a direct collision course.   
Knowing Vegeta probably wasn't thinking clearly, he   
powered up his Energy Net to hopefully finish things off.   
When Vegeta got close enough he let loose the blast to  
only see him blur out of the way. He gathered himself  
and blocked Vegeta's possible decapitating blow with his  
good arm. However he could not keep up one armed and was  
kept on the defensive.   
  
Vegeta was having the fight of his life. *Incredible,   
he managed to mimic my evolved form! This human is   
good. He is also fighting well for being one armed,   
guess he couldn't hold onto all that power* Vegeta  
had to smirk at that. The human was good, but Vegeta   
felt his time was starting to close. With one arm,   
his bleeding shoulder, and his power decreasing, it   
was only a matter of time. Nick knew this as well  
but was at a loss in what to do. He had only one   
arm, and Vegeta had two. Although Vegeta's power   
was significantly lower due to surviving the blast,  
he still had a lot of fight left.  
  
*Got to end this fast, how. Vegeta is not giving me  
ANY time to gather up an attack! I have to hit him   
hard and fast. Only one way I can think of.* With a   
plan in mind Nick gathered all the power he could   
into his damaged left arm. He tried to use to power  
to heal it enough to be able to land one blow.   
Hopefully it will be enough. He saw Vegeta left no  
openings as he attacked. He would have to let himself  
get hit in order to land his move. *Crap, this is going   
to hurt* Vegeta leapt at him with a hard right hand.   
He was surprised to feel it hit and he continued his   
movement to the right. He was not prepared for the   
crippling blow to the chin with his disabled left hand.  
The punch released a wave of power right into the Prince  
of the Saiyajin's face, blowing him back a half a mile,   
creating a huge trench in his wake. Nick ran toward his  
opponent, ready to continue when he say Vegeta's hair   
was it's jet black color, not the blonde of a super  
saiyajin. He won……  
  
Nick lifted the Saiyajin Prince up by what was left of  
his armor with his good arm. He was a bit wobbly himself,  
but he had to stay strong for a bit longer. He stood and   
in a loud voice spoke, "It's over! Vegeta has lost   
consciousness, and lost. Earth is free. FREE! Saiyajins  
will leave the earth alone. We have proven ourselves.   
You can leave us be."  
  
With that task done, Nick finally felt he could join his  
opponent in the blissful darkness of unconsciousness.   
  
  
Back in the DBZ Dimension:  
  
Goku was EXTREMELY surprised. Even he thought after the   
boy's shoulder exploded it was over, but he managed to  
pull off one more maneuver, and WITH the injured arm.   
He, as well as the rest of the room, were very impressed  
at his success.  
  
However, Goku and his friends weren't the only ones   
watching the fight. In the shadows, a figure watched  
as his drone showed him everything the Bulma's screen   
displayed. "Excellent, he even exceeds my expectations.  
He will be a prime candidate along with Uub. Soon Goku,  
soon you will suffer like you made me suffer. You will   
be destroyed body, mind, and soul when I am finished!   
HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA".  
  
  
Meanwhile, back on the battlefield:  
  
With Nick down and out, he missed a lot of things, the  
world cheering, the galaxy gasping, and a certain member  
of saiyajin royalty glomping him. This caused another  
member of saiyajin royalty in a dimension far away to   
glow with rage, making her blue hair start to stand on   
end. Yup, Nick was missing a lot in his slumber. He   
was going to have A LOT to take care of when he awoke.   
However, for the time being, he was being carried,   
along with his opponent, to a regeneration tank in  
the royal palace. It was time for a few changes……  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Done, done done done!!!! I am going to make this as   
screwed up (in a good way hopefully) as possible. The  
main character will do lots….and lots and LOTS of   
stupid things, and he will also get hit……repeatedly  
for these stupid things. I am trying to make this as   
anime-like as possible.  
  
As always, please, please plllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaassse   
tell me what you think. Tell me you like it, tell me   
it's the worst crap you've read since the Inquirer.   
Just tell me ^_^  
  
=====================================================================  
  
  
Time and Space Warrior 10  
*Guess no one thinks the name sucks*  
  
  
Chapter 11 Reforms and Revolutions  
  
Nick stirred in his tank. The gooey substance healed   
all his wounds in three short days. He was attended  
originally by saiyajin technicians, but the resistance  
come to the palace in order to check up on him and press   
their claims on the saiyajins since Nick won the fight.  
He was taken from his warm chamber and found to be a bit   
drafty. All eyes were averted from him, and all the   
females in the room were blushing horribly.   
  
Just then Tomat come strolling in, took a look at Nick,   
and smiled like a predator.  
  
"Why Nick, I'm so glad that you are happy to see me,  
but don't humans wait until they are alone?"  
  
He had to blink at that. *What's wrong with me, why  
won't anyone look at me? Why did she say I was happy   
to see her? Why is it so cold?* With that thought he   
looked down and gasped, *Oh crap, THAT'S why!!!!!!*   
He then tried to cover himself as best he could. "Can   
I please have some clothes, you guys don't have to wait  
for me to ask!"  
  
Tomat just pouted. "Awwwww, I wasn't complaining!"  
  
Nick just turned beet red and asked more forcefully,   
"Can I have some clothes PLEASE?? I saved the damn   
world, a pair of pants isn't THAT much to ask for!!"  
  
He was thrown a saiyajin bodysuit, which he put on right   
away. After he was clothed he looked around and saw a few   
of the humans from the base. He also saw Tomat eyeing him   
with no fair amount of lust in her eyes. The way she was   
moving and the way her tail was moving suggestively back   
and forth was causing him no end of discomfort. He decided   
to try to ignore her for now and get some answers. But   
before he could, another chamber drained and the mighty   
Saiyajin Prince stood, looking none too pleased.  
  
"Clothes" he commanded. He caught a bodysuit coming at him  
with ease. He got dressed and faced Nick. He scowled and  
left quickly. Nick was a bit confused. Tomat saw this   
confusion and decided to enlighten him about her brother.  
  
"Don't worry, my brother will accept the terms. He is just   
a bit upset he lost. Also you being human hurt his pride   
too." She then thought of something and started laughing   
uncontrollably. The humans in the room tensed but she was  
laughing in intense mirth. Tears were forming in her eyes  
she laughed so hard. All those in the room were confused.  
  
Nick hesitantly asked, "Um, what's so funny?"  
  
Tomat could barely breath, much less talk, "Broother..  
..*snicker*..hates…*snort*.....humans!!" and with that she   
starting laughing uncontrollably again. All those in the   
room just sweat-dropped.  
  
Nick just sighed. He knew he would get no answers now.   
"Ok guys, where's Bulma?"  
  
A dark haired young man answered him. "She's in the   
throne room, there was something about the pact being   
fulfilled.."  
  
Tomat laughed harder, pounding the ground, shaking the   
room a bit.  
  
The man looked at her a bit frightened and continued,   
"……and that since she was our leader, she had to be   
he one to go."  
  
Tomat was hyperventilating on the floor.  
  
Nick shook his head. "I better check up on her.".   
He stepped out into the corridor and locked in on Bulma's  
ki. Following it led him to a room with two huge doors.   
He felt Vegeta was in there as well. Shrugging he entered…  
…and was promptly blown back with a female screech of   
"WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!".  
  
Nick rushed in to see if she was alright. When she   
rounded towards him and smacked him in the back of his   
head as hard as she could he was officially confused.   
  
Rubbing his head he was being glared at by not only Bulma,  
but Vegeta as well. Feeling helpless he asked, "What did   
I do? I thought I won?"  
  
Bulma's face was red and veins were showing, "YOU WON   
ALRIGHT YOU BBBAAAAAAAAKKKKKAAAAA!" and proceeded to try   
to pound on him. Nick just dodged and then took to the   
air where she couldn't reach him. Vegeta looked no   
better, but he was more subdued. Apparently he accepted  
his fate, whatever that was.   
  
Nick was frantically putting his hands up, "Bulma-san,   
PLEASE! What's wrong, why are you so upset?"  
  
She looked ready to rip his head off but she tried to gain  
some control and asked, "Nick, what challenge did you issue  
Vegeta?"  
  
"Uhh, the challenge you told me to. The one where if I   
won he had to free everybody, why?"  
  
"Now what was the saiyajin name for it, hmmm?"  
  
"Um, Lo Mein, Lin Lang……Lom Le?" Nick scratched his   
chin in thought.  
  
"IT'S LIEN-CHE!!!!! LIEN-CHE YOU RETARD!!!!! And do   
you remember what you said to Vegeta?????"  
  
"Um, lien-che probably?"  
  
"NO, YOU SAID LOEN-CHE BAKA!!!!!"  
  
"Sheesh, ok, you're going to get a coronary, so it was a   
little mispronunciation. We still got freed, so what's   
so bad?"  
  
Bulma said quietly, almost a whisper, "What's……so……bad……?"  
She then contorted her face in anger, "I'll tell you what's   
so Kami blasted bad about it!!!! It was a damn marriage   
duel you BAKA!!! The law was created to allow worthy   
tribes to marry into the royal line!! The two leaders   
get hitched, which means me and the walking troll doll  
HAVE to get MARRIED!!"  
  
Vegeta, who had been mostly silent up until now, added his  
two cents. "You think I'm happy about this woman? I am   
betrothed to an ugly, ill-mannered wench! An inferior   
species."  
  
Bulma turned her anger to her soon-to-be-DECEASED husband   
and glared. "What makes you think you are that hot anyway.  
You're hair looks like you stick your d*** in a FU*****   
light socket!"  
  
Vegeta looked ready to kill. "How DARE you woman!!! Do   
you know how many females would long to be in your place,  
married to the mightiest warrior the universe has ever  
known?!"  
  
She snorted. "Yeah right, get over yourself. Go and date  
those other females then, they obviously have NO taste  
what so ever. And if you were SO MIGHTY, why did you lose  
to such a WEAK race?"  
  
Nick looked back and forth and decided discretion is the   
larger part of valor. He slowly inched away as Vegeta and  
Bulma went at it verbally head to head. As he left them to  
their match, he couldn't help but think *This situation   
seems so familiar to me, I wonder where from?*  
  
  
In the DBZ Dimension:   
  
Bulma sneezed.  
  
Vegeta sneezed.  
  
Bra sneezed.  
  
  
Back in the screwed up dimension:  
  
Nick sneezed himself. *Crap, maybe I should have dried off   
better when coming out of that regeneration tank.*  
  
He walked through the many corridors of the palace until he   
found a beautiful garden. Sighing to himself he entered  
and sat on some nice, soft grass. He laid down and   
reflected on his life so far.  
  
*OK, let's sum this up. I get sent to a weird ass parallel  
world, join the resistance, fight a super saiyajin level   
two and managed to get in a lucky shot to knock him out.   
Freed a planet. Hmm, not bad for a guy who didn't even   
finish his training.*  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him, "Hi   
slave, nice view isn't it?"  
  
After Nick floated down from lower earth orbit, he  
glared at Tomat. *Sheesh, I thought people wouldn't  
be able to sneak up on me anymore!!!!*  
  
After he drifted back down, he turned away from her and   
stated, "I am not a slave!"  
  
Tomat just giggled, "Oh I know that, but it's too much fun  
to tease you. I take it you ran into your leader and my  
brother?"  
  
He just snorted. "Better believe it. Looked like they  
were about to double team me. They aren't too happy."  
  
Tomat just cracked up again.  
  
"That's another thing, you could have said something   
before. Bulma just ripped into me about this!"  
  
Tomat just laughed harder. Nick sighed and tried to   
enjoy the cloudy blue sky. He endured a lot, all he  
wanted to do was relax. The laughing stopped so he   
let out another sigh and let himself go. As he enjoyed  
the scenery, he did not notice Tomat sitting right next   
to him. He did not notice her looking at him with a   
strange twinkle in her eye. He DID notice when she  
leaned on his shoulder, and felt her tail wrap lazily  
around his waist. He then heard her sigh and felt her  
relax on him.  
  
Not knowing what to do, he asked, "What are you doing   
Tomat?".  
  
She just shook her head in his shoulder, speaking softly,   
"Please, just for a little while?"  
  
Not knowing how to deal with this he just continued to   
stare at the scenery before him. Beautiful trees,  
wonderful flowers, a bright sun, fluffy clouds. He just  
enjoyed it all. He didn't really notice it when Tomat  
managed to get his arm around her.   
  
Tomat enjoyed his warmth. She was surprised she was   
just enjoying his presence. Usually she'd just fuck the  
poor guy silly and leave. However, he didn't want to do  
that with her. That puzzled Tomat to no end. He obviously  
liked her, his physical responses proved it. Why would   
he not want to have sex with her? What was she doing   
wrong? Her pheromones were pumping out of her in large  
quantities, he should be all over her, ravishing her.   
Why wasn't he? Getting a little annoyed she looked up  
into his sleeping face. It was nightfall already? She  
never really noticed the time go by. She looked at his   
face more closely and vowed to herself she'd unwrap this  
man's mystery……*as well as other parts* she thought a bit   
mischievously. Her movement awoke him. He looked around  
a bit confused and then recognized their position.  
  
Nick was a bit flustered, so he decided to be suave.   
"Uhh, hi."  
  
"Hi yourself, should I take it you don't like my company?"  
  
Shaking his head violently he said frantically, "No no,   
not at all!!"  
  
Giggling softly she again rested her head on his   
shoulders, "I'm glad".  
  
Nick's mind was racing. This woman was confusing him   
very badly. First she wants him as a slave, then just   
for sex, then she's a kind of dominatrix, then she's   
laughing uncontrollably at the situations he gets himself  
into. He doesn't know what to make of her. *Does she   
really like me? Or does she just want sex? Does she want  
to own me somehow? What does she want?*  
  
As they both questioned each other in their mutual embrace,  
the stars shone above them, hinting somehow to the answers  
of their questions.  
  
Gingerly removing his arm he gently said, "Well, I think  
it's time to go." Getting no response, he checked the   
raven haired beauty to see that she was fast asleep. Not  
wanting to wake her, and probably get blasted, he carried   
her to her room in the palace. Wasn't too hard to find,   
he HAD been there before. After entering her room, he   
carried her to her bed and placed her down. Looking down  
onto her face he couldn't help but notice how beautiful   
she looked. Her wild hair flowing down to her shapely   
breasts. His gaze stayed there a bit too long for his   
taste so he turned and quietly left her room. With the  
royalty all tucked in Nick decided to go for a little   
flight.  
  
Finding a close by window, he flew out and watched as   
the palace got further and further away. Looking   
forward he decided to see a bit more of this world.   
It would be nice to see the people he fought for……  
  
  
Meanwhile back at the palace:  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were both breathing heavy. Sweat poured   
from their bodies as they exerted themselves in their   
own natural way……  
  
"You blue haired bitch!"  
  
"Disgusting hairy monkey!" and with that Bulma threw   
another object at her 'beloved'.  
  
As both struggled to catch their breath Bulma grumbled,  
"This is all Nick's fault".  
  
Vegeta readily agreed, "Yes, that damn baka, couldn't   
he just free his people, do I have to be married to   
one of them??"  
  
Tired of arguing, Bulma replied, "I know, I know, we went  
over this. Both of us don't have a choice. I just wish  
Nick could feel what it's like to be forced into   
something like this!"  
  
Vegeta scowled, then started to smile deviously. Not   
missing this she stated, "You got an idea, out with it!"  
  
Vegeta just eyed her playfully, "Oh, how would you know   
I have an idea, woman?"  
  
Bulma, who was feeling a bit of excitement at the   
saiyajin's game decided to play. "I've fought against  
you for years, I know when you got some scheme hatched   
up in that twisted, spiky, head of yours, so out with   
it!"  
  
Liking this woman's spirit, Vegeta decided to indulge  
her. "Fine, since Nick is your knight, it means he is  
eligible breeding stock for saiyajin females. It is our  
DUTY (says it with DEEP sarcasm) to make sure such genes  
are not lost, we, as rulers of the Saiyajin Empire…"  
  
Smiling at the idea, "Must get Nick engaged with as many   
horny saiyajin women as possible!" Smiling deviously,  
she thought of the torment the poor fighter would have to   
endure.   
  
"You are not so inferior, for a human." Vegeta   
complimented.  
  
"Well, you are not so dumb, for a saiyajin"  
  
Thus in the rages of war, seeds of discontentment blossom   
into big trouble for poor Nick. On the bright side,   
punishing him is getting Vegeta and Bulma closer together……  
  
As Nick was out in his night flight he had a cold, forboding  
feeling creep up on him. However, he felt it was just   
the spicy saiyajin food he ate and thought nothing more   
of it.......  
  
  
  
=====================================================================  
  
So, like it hate it? Tell me, I am so shallow I NEED TO KNOW!!!!!!  
  
=====================================================================  



	6. Chapter 6

Time and Space Warrior  
  
Well, I guess I can officially say this does not suck   
according to a poll of 3 people ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Confrontations  
  
As Nick flew around the planet, he immediately noticed the  
change people had. The world no longer felt depressed, on   
edge, tired. It felt revitalized, happy, for the first   
time in a long time the planet and its people felt hope   
and happiness for the future. He had accomplished   
something meaningful in his life, and Nick felt good about  
it. He watched as the people rose from their slumber   
and started with the reconstruction of their very lives.   
Smiling to himself, he made his way back to the palace.  
  
"Is he on his way yet??"  
  
"No, not yet! Damn it woman, quiet down already!"  
  
"Don't tell me to be quiet you arrogant sonuva......WAIT,   
he's coming in, I see him!"  
  
Vegeta smiled. His new wife certainly knew her way around   
technology. Already she built a monstrously better security  
system. With that they tracked their prey as he landed in  
the garden. Getting on the microphone, the prince ordered,  
"The knight is here, you may proceed!". The saiyajin prince  
smiled in self-satisfaction as well as his new wife.   
THIS will be amusing………  
  
As Nick landed he felt something out of the ordinary.   
Something wasn't right. It wasn't blatant danger, but   
something unhealthy was going to happen to him. Just as  
he was about to enter the palace, fifteen scantly clad   
saiyajin females approached him with a burning look in   
their eyes. Feeling intimidated and holding his nose Nick   
backpedaled very quickly……only to run into five of the   
fifteen. They surrounded him. One spoke, a beautiful one  
with wild brown hair and eyes. "Hello human, we have been  
chosen as your kalinars, so you may pass down your genetic  
traits through us." His eyes widened to a disproportional  
size as he grasped what she was telling him.  
  
"A-a-a-a-a-all of you???" he stuttered.  
  
A redhead just gave him a sultry smile, "We can go one  
at a time, but if you think you are man enough we can all  
go at once".  
  
Blood was starting to flow freely from his nose. This was   
a situation he had NO control in. He HAD to escape, he   
did not WANT to be a DADDY yet!!!!  
  
"Ladies, can I have some room, I need to……um…PREPARE myself"  
  
They backed off a few feet, smiling in anticipation.   
"Ladies, first off I'm very flattered and have but two  
words for you. (He waves) Bye BYE!" and with that he   
teleported away.  
  
The girls looked at each other and smiled. One of them   
screamed, "IT'S TIME FOR THE HUNT!!!". They then flew off   
in different directions looking for their prey and future   
father for their offspring.   
  
Meanwhile, Bulma got to see Vegeta let down his guard and   
laugh freely for the first time. In her laughter she   
couldn't get over how handsome and noble he looked when   
he wasn't being an arrogant ass.  
  
  
Back in DBZ:  
  
Bulma blinked, blinked again, and blinked three more times.  
*Jeez, Nick's life is getting more screwed up everyday!*   
She then began collecting all the recordings she made for a   
bloopers video……  
  
  
In the Dark, Alternate World:  
  
Nick gasped as he ran as fast as possible. Every time he   
lost one, two or more would find him and he'd have to run   
again. He was starting to tire. Soon he wouldn't be able  
to run anymore. He thought maybe this was a sick joke and  
returned to his room to find two of his concubines making   
out. Then they asked him to join. He excused himself and  
went to the bathroom. It wasn't any better in there for  
his raging hormones. One was in the tub filled with jello,  
another two were making out on the sink. *My god, its like   
a porno movie! I'd enjoy it if I didn't have to live with  
the fact they want my kids.....*  
  
As he tried to exit the bathroom he saw the rest of the   
group on the bed, in a harem orgy. Nick just watched   
stunned, blood trickling down his nose. He idly thought   
*Man, I'm losing MORE blood with this than in my fight with  
Vegeta!* He was then pushed into the bountiful amount of   
squirming female flesh from behind. He struggled and felt  
his clothing being ripped from his body as they started   
gripping VERY private parts of his body.  
  
*That's IT!* he thought as he powered up, blowing all the   
bodies off him. He then blasted off through a wall at top  
speeds. The saiyajins looked at each other and they screamed,  
"AND THE HUNT CONTINUES!!!" and flew after him.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but admire Bulma's figure. She also had  
a mean streak that rivaled his own. *What a woman! Such   
fire!!!* He started to think maybe humans weren't ALL that   
weak. After a few arguments with her, he found he was   
outwitted in a few. THAT intrigued him. She actually beat   
him, and she couldn't even fight!  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta and admired his figure. He was a  
mean fighter, but also had a keen mind. She still managed   
to trick him, but he pulled the wool over her eyes a few  
times as well. He also didn't back down from her. That  
was a trait she could grow to like…  
  
As Bulma and Vegeta started to get acquainted a bit more,   
Nick was running for his pure life. The women after him   
would ravish him. They'd give him pleasures that he'd  
probably never experience again. He started to slow down  
when he thought of this. His libido was doing a happy   
dance, waving victory fans. His mind was screaming for   
him to run. He was now in the classic position on which   
head to listen to. He turned to see the scantly clad   
saiyajins descend upon him. *Why the hell not. Great   
sex, lots of girls. Great sex with A LOT of girls at   
the SAME TIME! I have to be stupid not to do this.   
It'll be a great story to tell my kids* He thought   
about his last line of reasoning. If he had wild,   
uncontrollable, freaky, hot, sweaty, stinky, wet,   
lusty, passionate sex with all those women, he'd have  
A LOT of kids. What would he DO with all them? What  
about his family, what would they think if he came home  
with fifteen saiyajin women and his fifteen or more kids.  
*OK, no hot, nasty, sweaty, steamy, creamy, freaky sex…  
…damn, I can't have ANY fun!* As the women approached their  
prey he raised two fingers to his head and disappeared.  
  
The women gathered and pouted. "What are we doing wrong?",   
"I would think a virile man would want to sleep with at  
LEAST one or four of us.", and the comments continued.   
Finally one of the saiyajins yelled, "ENOUGH! Good, now we  
need to prepare. We can't beat him, and we can't catch him,  
so we have to wear down his defenses until he doesn't WANT   
to resist us! We have to be patient and just tease the man  
until his lust for us boils over, it's simple!" Heads   
nodded and they prepared. They yelled the traditional,   
"THE HUNT CONTINUES!!"  
  
Nick suddenly felt a chill down his spine and KNEW it   
wasn't over……  
  
Nick flew, where he did not know, but he KNEW he couldn't   
stop moving. *After all the fights, after all the training,  
what am I doing, running away from horny, crazy women! Kami  
must be laughing his green ass off if he's still alive……hmm,  
maybe I can go visit. I sure as hell can't go back to the   
palace!* With a destination in mind, Nick sped off.  
  
When he arrived he gasped. Kami's Lookout was ruined.   
Totally destroyed. The tower itself was intact mostly,   
but Kirin's place was blown off. Flying about the Tower   
he searched for something, ANYTHING that would tell him   
if Kami was dead or not. Most likely if Kami didn't kill  
himself to destroy Piccolo he died during the Saiyajin   
Invasion, but he HAD to check. It gave him something to  
do other than *gulp* make love to more than a dozen   
beautiful women. *Life sucks!!!!!* That thought was   
directed to his inability to do what his hormones was   
telling him was a once in ten lifetimes opportunity.   
Shaking his head, he searches for the ki of his Sensei's  
master. With HIS help he'd be able to get home, or at   
least back to the OTHER Dragonball dimension so he could  
leave this madhouse. Concentrating he teleported to a   
small planet in the afterlife……  
  
King Kai was a bored deity. There was nothing to do   
but play with his monkey. ………HIS MONKEY BUBBLES YOU   
HENTAI READERS!  
  
Anyway, there he was, playing with his monkey when   
something popped up. Nick blinked as he saw King Kai  
for the first time. *Wow, shorter than I thought*  
  
King Kai, however, did not like being dropped in on,   
especially by strangers. He jumped back and got into   
a stance.  
  
Sensing the catfish's (or man's?) unease, he got into  
a non-aggressive stance, "Hi King Kai, I'm not here to  
fight, I just need a bit of help."  
  
Looking suspicious he asks, "What do you want? Who are  
you?"  
  
Looking sheepish, Nick answers, "Sorry, my name is Nick.   
I'm kinda stuck in this dimension……well NOT this dimension,  
the earth dimension. Well, anyway, I need you to point me  
to the Namek home world. I want to use their Dragonballs  
to wish me home."  
  
Still a little distrustful, "What proof do I have that you   
just want to wish yourself home? Also HOW THE HELL DID YOU  
FIND ME???"  
  
"Well, in the other dimension you trained my sensei, Goku,   
in the art of Kiao-ken, as well as the Genki-Dama (Spirit-  
Bomb). You also helped him out numerous times, I was hoping  
you'd help me."  
  
"You say I taught Goku those techniques, do you know   
them too?"  
  
Looking proud, Nick beamed, "I IMPROVED THEM! I can do a   
Kiao-ken power up that is the equivalent of a super   
saiyajin. I know how to do the spirit bomb, but haven't   
improved that one, but I have some ideas."  
  
King Kai just stared at the man before him. "Um, ok.   
Prove it."  
  
"Want the regular Kiao-ken or the improved version?"  
  
"Regular and THEN improved."  
  
Nick shrugged. The power up would probably destroy his   
planet, but its good training in the end. He effortlessly  
burst into a red aura. King Kai just dropped from shock.   
*Good Kami……he did that with EASE!*  
  
"Uhm, you SURE you want me to do the improved version?   
It will probably tear a small planet like this apart."  
  
The giant blue catfish just shook his head no. "Let me   
find Namek for you. How will you get there?" His   
antennae were going left, right, up, down, and repeated.  
  
"I mastered my Sensei's teleportation technique, the   
Instant Transmission. It'll be easy once I know where   
the place is!"  
  
The antennae stopped left and stayed. King Kai gasped   
and fell silent. "I'm sorry young man, there are no   
Dragonballs on Namek." He said sullenly.  
  
Surprised, Nick exclaimed, "What?? Why?!"  
  
Sadly, the master replied, "It seems the saiyajin found   
that planet. The Namekians were almost totally wiped out.  
A few survived, but none know how to create the   
Dragonballs. I'm sorry."  
  
Shaking his head, "It's ok King Kai, you tried. Guess I'm   
stuck here until Bulma….erm, the other Bulma from the   
dimension I got thrown from…….sheesh this dimensional   
stuff gets confusing!!! Anyway, she should hopefully be   
able to get me. Now the question is what to do?"  
  
Confused, the blue martial arts master asked, "What do you   
mean?"  
  
Sighing, Nick explained what happened since he got trapped   
in this dimension. King Kai was surprised, to say the   
least, that he got the earth freed from saiyajin control.   
He was even more surprised to hear the mess he made of   
Bulma's and Vegeta's lives. He had to snicker at the   
scenes he described. He outright laughed in Nick's face  
when he got to the concubines.   
  
Sniffling, he tried to keep a straight face, "Let me get  
this straight, you fight in a battle to the death coliseum,  
escape from slavery, lead revolutionaries, fight and win  
a titanic battle to save the world and possibly the   
universe,…….and you are running away from overly affectionate  
women???" After making that observation King Kai burst out  
laughing again. It didn't help Nick's self esteem when the  
monkey started laughing at him as well.  
  
"You don't understand, those women aren't normal, they'll   
try anything to get into my pants!"  
  
King Kai just laughed harder. Realizing what he said,  
Nick just blushed and sat down to wait for the King to   
stop laughing. Him, and his little monkey too.....  
  
Ten minutes later……  
  
Nick was getting pissed. King Kai almost stopped three   
times, then he'd look at him and start laughing all over   
again. The one time he almost stopped Bubbles keeled   
over and the laughter started all over again.  
  
Veins popping from his head, he screamed, "ENOUGH!!!   
Sheesh, it's not THAT funny!"  
  
King Kai just wiped the tears away and stated, "Listen to  
what you say and next time tell me is isn't funny"  
  
Nick just sweatdropped. "Ok, any ideas on what I can do   
about my....well women problems?"  
  
Trying not to crack up again, "Well, all I can think of   
is for you to stay low until you leave, if you ever do.   
Also……wear stronger underwear…", and with that great  
piece of advice King Kai rolled around laughing again.  
  
Scowling, "Thanks King Kai, you were a GRRRREEEEEAAAT help.  
If you have any other ideas, let me know." With two   
fingers and a whole lot of repressed anger Nick   
teleported away.  
  
King Kai heard, and wanted to reply, but his kidneys hurt  
too much..  
  
  
Back in DBZ World:  
  
Beads of sweat rolled down Bulma's head toward her neck as   
she struggled with her transporter. She saw what Nick was  
going through and was probably one of the few to sympathize  
with him. Goku just shrugged. Uub, Trunks, and Goten  
laughed their asses off. Bra got upset and left.   
Vegeta……well he hasn't been around lately.   
  
*Almost there, just a slight calibration. Stay steady,   
stttaaaaaaay steeeaddy just a biit mooore, THERE!*  
  
Bulma tossed her hair to the side, "Ha, I am SUCH a genius!   
May as well get Nick out of there, I'm sure he wants to   
leave quickly.". She checks the screen and sees that the   
group of saiyajins were chasing him all over the planet.  
I guess trying to be passive is against the saiyajin genes  
or something. Now Tomat is getting into things trying to   
get the girls away from HER Nick. *Sheesh, I better get   
the poor guy out of there before he becomes the father   
of half a planet!*  
  
She activated her gate and called Nick through. "Hey Nick,  
you wanna get back to Uub and Goku you better make it for  
my gate!"  
  
  
A few minutes before this:  
  
Nick was flying for his life again. He walked in when   
Vegeta and Bulma were in the middle of……well it's nice   
to know they aren't holding any hard feelings toward   
each other, but they were REALLY pissed and called the  
Hormone Crazed Group on him. They left him alone for  
a few glorious days. A few times he'd see them waving  
their tails at him, whatever that meant. Tomat has been   
getting pissed at him too. It wasn't like he DID anything.  
He just ran away. He also couldn't understand why she  
cared anyway, especially since these girls wanted to share  
him. He'd have thought she'd try to join and get a piece   
of him, but she's been sticking up for him. She also has   
been hitting him upside the head for his 'flirting'.   
*Crazy saiyajin women, how is running in terror flirting?*  
  
He then heard the voice of salvation. "Hey Nick, you wanna  
get back to Uub and Goku you better make it for my gate!"  
  
He exclaimed, "Bulma-san!!! Well, sorry ladies, I'm outta   
here, later!" and make a break for the blue-white portal of  
light. Tomat saw his retreating form and pushed herself   
passed her limits. She thought *No, he can't leave me!   
I need to be with him, just a bit longer, I need to know   
WHAT I am feeling about him!*. She saw Nick go through the   
portal and gave it all her power. Seeing the gate closing  
she redoubled her efforts. She managed to get through the  
gate just before it closed. The rest of the saiyajin women  
just looked at each other. One asked, "This mean the hunt   
is…over?". A blonde-headed saiyajin woman with a weird   
double ponytail raised her finger in a dramatic fashion.   
"The Hunt will never end girls. There will always be cute,  
strong warriors. As long as there are, THE HUNT   
CONTINUES!!!". The group cheers as the rest of the   
universe face faults.  
  
  
In the DBZ World:  
  
Nick is on the ground, check. He is in Bulma's lab, big   
check. He is back in the regular Dragonball World, a big  
red check there. He was currently looking at Tomat's   
face, inches away from his, as she lay on top of him.   
Got away from crazy saiyajin women, no check there.   
At that moment Bra comes into the lab to check her   
mother's progress when he sees Nick and another woman   
practically going at it in the lab of her mother.  
  
Her voice snarled in righteous fury. Her hair raised   
and turned a golden color and her eyes turned emerald   
green. Tomat, recognizing this rage, mostly from her   
brother's fits, quickly steps away from Nick……as a ki   
blast the size of a car slams into him.  
  
"YOU HENTAI, DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Bulma winces at Nick's homecoming………  
  
  
=====================================================================  
  
You know the deal, if I said something stupid in the   
story, you think it sucks or whatever, let me know  
  
=====================================================================  
  
  
Chapter 13: Welcome Home  
  
Bulma sighs once again as Tomat drags the unconscious Nick  
to a regeneration tank, AGAIN. *Not even thirty seconds  
and Bra blasts him. I really have to have a talk with her   
about that temper.*  
  
Bulma then turned her attention toward their OTHER new   
dimensional guest. Tomat, the saiyajin princess from   
another world. She followed Nick through the gate, why?  
What does she have to gain from this? Not to mention   
Bra is giving her an evil glare whenever their paths cross.  
*Kami Nick, you really like chaos, don't you?*  
  
Back in the regeneration tank, Nick was out cold. Since   
he was out, he didn't notice the woman entering the room   
to sit and watch him. She looked at him, feeling things   
she did not quite understand. He was a mass of   
contradictions to her. Sweet, yet annoying, strong but   
able to be taken down very easily by her. Why is she  
soooo confused about him? Is he a pervert? On some   
occasions yes, some no. But he is supposed to be either  
one, not BOTH! Bra just looked at Nick and sighed   
*I don't know if what I feel is hate or……something   
else…*  
  
The next day, Nick was out and about. He took his gi,   
which was so kindly left out for him, and searched for   
his Sensei's ki. Finding it he decided to show off the  
technique he learned and teleported away....and was  
promptly hit and sent spiraling into a mountainside.   
Uub looked up in surprise at the kick he threw at his   
Sensei landed. However, Goku was floating behind him   
looking with wide eyes. They quickly flew towards the   
mountain and saw Nick dusting himself off. He looked   
at the duo and smiled, "That anyway to greet a friend?"  
  
Uub smiled and raced to hug his friend. Nick just smiled   
then pushed him off. He looked at Goku and Uub and shook   
his head. "Sensei, Uub, you would not BELIEVE what I have  
gone through!"  
  
Goku and Uub looked at eachother and snickered a bit.   
Goku looked at his student and gave him a wide smile,   
"Of course we know what you've been up to, we've been   
watching you for weeks now!"  
  
Nick twitched. "Weeks? How?"  
  
Uub, oblivious to his friend's growing anger, continues  
blithely, "Well, Bulma made some probes and scanned a few  
dimensions and we found you! So we've been watching you   
for a while. Couldn't believe you got Sensei's teleportation  
down, and you actually beat Vegeta! Which we thought was   
way cool (Nick's eyebrow is twitching much faster now and   
veins are starting to show) and we couldn't stop laughing at  
Bulma and Vegeta's plan to have all those women try to make   
it with you....."  
  
"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Both Goku and Uub lost their smiles. Nick then began his  
rant, "You mean to tell me I was STUCK in a parallel   
dimension, risked my life to free the people there, and   
went through living hell with the hormone brigade while   
you guys LAUGHED IT UP!!!!!!"  
  
Goku was a little taken aback and weakly added, "Well,   
we couldn't get to you, or talk to you, so all we COULD   
do was watch, um, sorry?"  
  
Nick just let out a disgusted breath. "Ok, let's just   
train. I need to clear my head. This has not been a   
good time for me? By the way, did you guys collect the   
Dragonballs yet so I can go home?"  
  
Goku and Uub looked at each other. Each was trying to  
get the other to speak. Seeing this, Nick hung his head   
and let out, "Just tell me what went wrong now?"  
  
"You're the sensei, Sensei!" Uub exclaimed as he   
distanced himself from Goku.  
  
Goku tried to collect himself, and he looked reluctant to   
speak. *I'm screwed!* Nick thought to himself. Goku then  
began, "Well, we collected the Dragonballs, and we were  
trying to decide if we should wish you here, then wish   
you home, or wish you home right away. While we were   
talking, Oolong and Master Roshi saw you running away from  
those saiyajin women, and they had an idea for their wish..  
..". He looks and Nick and winces, "….Soooo they took the   
balls and made their wishes. They, um, kinda, asked for a   
harem each…"  
  
Nick's battle aura erupted as he easily reached the first   
level of his Super Kiao-ken. He then started to reach the  
second level as he growled out, "They are going to die…  
…I am going to make them PAY!!!! How dare they!!?!!? I   
am running for my life and they think with their DICKS!!!!"   
Nick was about to blast off when his teacher struck him   
from behind, knocking him out. Goku looked at Uub and   
exclaimed, "Well, he took that pretty well!"  
  
When Nick awoke, he was not a happy man. However, he   
wasn't ready to kill so he guessed he owed his sensei   
for his quick thinking. Shrugging to himself, he   
figured that he may as well start training to get his   
mind off of things.  
  
Meanwhile, another figure watched with great interest.   
He stroked his gray beard in thought. *I must get them  
now! That Nicholas boy seems to get into trouble quicker  
than his sensei ever did. When they are alone I will   
'recruit' them. Soon Goku, soon your students will   
surpass and kill you and all you hold dear!*  
  
Nightfall came quickly. Uub tossed and turned as he   
slept. He was running, he turned seeing flashes of…pink?   
He turns to see his Sensei fighting some weird pink being.  
He was SO powerful. Goten and Trunks were kids and   
fighting him. They got eaten!! He has to help them!   
He runs but they disappear. He screams, "WHAT'S   
HAPPENING????"   
  
A voice from behind answers, "You are remembering". Uub  
turns and sees the pink monster that was attacking his  
friends. He got into a stance and snarls, "Who....or   
WHAT are you?". The monster points and says, "You".  
  
Shocked, he stutters, "W-w-what? I am no monster!"  
  
The creature shakes his head, "Listen, we are the same.   
I have little time here so pay attention! I, no WE, are  
Buu, created to destroy. That's why I was created, so   
that's what I did. Your teacher stopped and killed us.   
He also wished us back, as a force for good. I am   
telling you this because a time is drawing near when we  
will need to awaken our full power for our NEW purpose."  
  
Captivated, Uub asks, "What purpose?"  
  
"To protect what we hold dear from death's grip"  
  
With that Uub awoke drenched in sweat. He was gulping in  
air, the dream etched into his very mind. *What the HELL  
was that?*. Looking out he sees its almost time to get up   
anyway so he gets out of his sleeping bag and makes his   
way to the clearing where they practice. He sees Nick   
sitting on a rock, gazing at the sky. The night was   
receding in the face of the rising sun, it's reddish light  
against the clouds on the horizon was breathlessly   
beautiful. Nick turned to his friend, "Hey Uub, up pretty  
early."  
  
Uub sat down next to him and nodded, "Could say the same   
about you."  
  
Shrugging they go back to looking. As the minutes tick by   
Nick finally speaks, "I missed this, the peace. Been so   
long, my life has been crazy. All the fighting, not to   
mention the insults and blastings. I swear I do not know  
what Bra has against me, but I am definitely giving her   
some distance."  
  
"She's not all bad, she felt bad about blasting you into   
that dimension. She also cried when she thought you were   
about to die."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow at this. "Really, has a funny way   
of showing. I'm not there ten seconds and she blasts me.  
Not even a hello, just a 'DIIIIIIEE HENTAAII!'"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Waving his hands, "Nothing, absolutely nothing!!! I dove   
for the gate and got back to the lab, but Tomat followed   
me and she landed on top of me. Then Bra came in and   
blasted me!"  
  
Thinking about this picture, Uub started snickering, then  
turned into an outright laughing. Scowling Nick just   
glared. "You are just as bad as King Kai!". Uub was not  
paying any attention, just holding his sides as tears came   
out of his eyes.  
  
Goku watched the scene with some amusement. Walking up to  
his students he clapped each on the shoulder. "Hey guys,   
can you make your way to Bulma's, I need to take care of a  
few things and I'll meet you there."  
  
Nick's eyes widened in horror. "Sensei, we can't!!!   
Tomat's there, so is Bra. I'll die!!! Tomat will latch   
onto me then I'll get a Final Flash to the balls!"  
  
Smiling Goku just waved his students off and flew away.  
  
Looking at Uub with desperation in his eyes he pleaded,   
"Uub, please, we can't do this! If you care anything for  
me don't send me off to die!"  
  
Smiling at his friend he shook his head and hauled Nick to  
his feet. "Don't worry, if you do die we can wish you   
back. Besides 'it's all good training in the end'".   
Smirking, using Nick's catch phrase.  
  
Mock scowling Nick growled, "I'll remember this when we  
spar"  
  
They took to the air and flew toward Capsule Corp.   
Halfway there they went over a mountainous region.   
All of a sudden Nick was hammered from behind and Uub  
was thrown down into him. Landing hard, they sprung to  
their feet in ready stances, eyes darting to find what   
hit them. The individuals floated down. One was a   
gray haired old man who looked like he was in his 70s  
or 80s, about 6'2. He wore a white lab coat with a   
red insignia of two Rs over one another. His companion  
had the same mark on the same place. He was a huge man,  
at least 7 foot, with light brown hair and red eyes. He  
wore a form fitting green suit that didn't look like it   
had any zippers.   
  
Growling, Nick asked, "Who the hell are you jerks? Why   
did you attack us?"  
  
The old man smiled a cruel smile, "I apologize, but I need  
you two to accompany me and my associate. We have need of  
your unique talents."  
  
Uub snorted as his friend just shook his head. Uub snarled,  
"Sorry old man, we aren't interested…*umph!*."  
  
Nick could only blink in horror as the huge man winked out   
of existence and the next moment had his fist buried in the   
stomach of his friend. Powering up and rushing to his head  
he did not see the old man wink out. He DID notice the   
blow to the small of his back that knocked him to the   
ground.  
  
The old man shook his head. "Please, please children, this  
is all so unnecessary. Just come quietly, it'll be less  
painful for you"  
  
Wiping the blood off his face, Nick snorted. *Fat Chance!*  
He walked over and helped Uub up. He knew they were in   
trouble. No way they could take these two. They needed  
help. Getting a plan, Nick turned to his friend, "Uub,   
listen. We got one chance. I'll distract tweedle dumb   
and tweedle dumber, you got to fly and get Sensei. Once   
you are far enough away I'll teleport out."  
  
Uub shook his head, "Why not teleport us both away?"  
  
"No good, it'll probably take me a few seconds to prepare.   
I knew I should have practiced with more than two people!   
It'll take too long, they'll notice and attack! I could   
teleport alone easy, but I ain't leaving you to these   
bastards. This is our only shot. Get ready, when I  
attack, go."  
  
Uub tried to talk Nick out of it, "Wait, there's got to   
be another…". His plea fell on deaf ears as Nick powered  
up his super kiao-ken attack and charged the huge man.   
Uub was frozen in place. Nick turned and snarled, "Get   
your fuckin' ass outta…". His distraction was costly as   
a huge fist hit him squared in the nose. Twisting in the  
air Nick fired a blast right into the giant's face,   
screaming "GO GO GO GO GO GO DAMN YOU!"  
  
Uub closed his eyes and blasted off. The old man turned   
to see one of his prey escaping and blurred. Seeing this  
Nick powered up and fired a kamehameha right at the spot   
he appeared above Uub, knocking the man away. This was   
costly as it allowed his other opponent a shot at his   
unprotected back. Creating a trench from the blow, Nick   
staggered to his feet to see the two monsters standing  
before him.  
  
"Very admirable, but it matters little. I truly need only  
one of you. Two would have been nice, but unnecessary.   
Now prepare yourself young one, you will be my greatest   
work." The old man smiled.  
  
Cracking his nose back into place with a wince, Nick shook   
his head. "Sorry pal, I got other places to be". He   
raised his fingers to his head and……nothing happened!   
Shocked he could only look at the evil old man's grinning  
face. "Do not worry, I merely injected you with a little  
something to blunt your abilities, most importantly that  
amazing teleport trick you learned."  
  
"How did you…" Nick started but was cut off. "I have been  
watching you since you started your training. I have been   
most impressed. I was going to use your friend Uub, but   
you have proven you are just as good a candidate. You   
should feel honored.  
  
Nick scowled. *Yeah right! Well, I am NOT going to be   
taken without a heavy fight you bastards!*. Nick then   
started to power up. The old man nodded and the giant  
attacked. Nick expected this and turned to the side,   
letting his massive hand miss his face, then he went   
to level two and attacked. He started with a hard body   
shot, then flipped hitting the giants chin. He got back  
into a stance and was surprised to see wires and metal   
protruding from the brown haired giant's face. Feeling   
a cold knot in his stomach Nick grit his teeth and   
powered up to take down the giant. The old man just   
watched with an impassive eye.  
  
The huge robot started its power up, tendrils of power   
erupted around it as it gather power into its palms.  
  
*No way am I losing to a toaster!* "Kaaaaaaaaaammmmee  
eeeeehhaaaaaaa…."  
  
The giant brought both hands forward as he gathered his   
own blast, Nick just concentrated his power, "mmmmmmmmm  
meeeeeeeeeeeHAAAAAAA!!!!" and thrust his hands toward his   
opponent. The monstrosity fired his own blast and met   
Nick's head on……then was blown back by the power of his   
kamehameha blast. The old man's eye's widened to see his  
creation blown away by the human. He then blurred and  
struck the young fighter with a sedative. As he weakened   
and collapsed, Nick was haunted by the man's insane   
laughter.  
  
Nick awoke to find himself in a tank much like a   
regeneration tank. For a moment he thought it was a  
bad dream, but when he saw the old man he growled and   
cursed his luck. He tried to power up but found he   
was completely immobilized. The evil man looked to see  
his subject has awakened.  
  
"Excellent, you awoke sooner than expected. You will be   
perfect my little guinea pig!"  
  
Nick wanted to shout, yell, curse, do anything to this   
piece of excrement.  
  
"Ah, you have some fight little guinea pig, good! Since   
the process will take some time I will indulge your  
curiosity. My name is Dr. Gero, and you, my little guinea  
pig, will be my greatest masterpiece. You managed to   
destroy Alpha, very good for a human I must say. You   
impressed me. With you, I will finally be able to destroy  
Son Goku! I know now where I went wrong. My previous   
creation, Cell, was diluted. I have discovered that the   
saiyajin are actually a bred warrior race. They were   
manufactured!! Isn't that interesting?"  
  
Eyes widening in horror, Nick couldn't believe what he was  
hearing. Gero, playing around with his body! The saiyajin  
were actually created??  
  
"Yes, little guinea pig, it's true. After my betrayal by   
Androids 17 and 18, I knew I must be more cautious. I   
backed up my mind on my backup lab computer. So I left   
the planet to find a technology to destroy Goku. While I  
traveled I found ruins of a great civilization. They   
wished to test a theory. The theory was who would survive  
in a battle, those with a superior body, or those with  
superior technology. They seeded a planet with two   
different species. One was the Tuffle, the other was   
the Saiyajin. They made the Tuffle extremely smart and  
able to create tools to adapt to any situation. Similarly,  
they created the saiyajins to be able to survive on their   
own, without technology. To accomplish this they gave the  
Saiyajin the unique ability to evolve themselves into a   
higher being to deal with a given threat. Theoretically,   
a saiyajin has NO limits. They could go on to level 3,  
4, up to whatever their body can handle."  
  
He smiled cruelly at his captive. "So I will change you.   
Your genes will be replaced with the genes of a saiyajin's.  
Not just any saiyajin though, I have IMPROVED the gene.   
I have added a bit of Nameckian DNA so you can heal faster  
from almost ANY injury. I also added a few traits from   
some of the strongest enemies the saiyajins have faced. A   
bit of Freeza's genes to survive in any condition, and   
lastly some traits of Majin Buu! Do not worry if you are  
superficial, I added all these things into NEW saiyajin   
gene. You will be the first of an evolved form of warrior!  
You won't have access to the techniques of your friend's   
like Cell did. There's only so much a genius can do.   
Hahahaaaaahahahahaaaaa"  
  
Nick's eyes closed and his body was treated to a world of   
excruciating pain. His entire self was being overwritten.   
He was being recreated. His hair began to get stiff, he   
started to grow a tail……however the most startling change   
was in his mind. He was being shut out, his personality  
buried. A new personality, created by Gero, was starting   
to emerge. Gero couldn't erase Nick's mind, he needed   
access to the techniques he knew, so he was just making   
a new Nick. One that was loyal only to him. Once the   
process completes, none would be able to stand against   
him. Any new technique used on him would instantly be  
memorized and incorporated. Even used in his presence   
he'd learn it. The boy's power……it'd erupt. Goku's   
power and levels would not even begin to approach what  
Gero has created today.   
  
Eyes, normally brown were now black, opened. Powerful  
muscles tensed and relaxed, testing themselves. Gero   
smiled and released his creation. Now to see if the   
reprogramming worked. Gero wanted to create a being   
that would kill Goku for him, but he also didn't want   
to be killed again himself, so he kept Nick's core  
personality. The one that was kind and loyal.  
  
"Number 21, do you know who I am?"  
  
Nick, now Number 21, looked at the old man in front   
of him, answered, "Yes, you are my father. Aren't you?"  
  
Smiling, "Yes 21, yes I am….."  
  
  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Finished, mwuahahaa *cough cough!* I hope this is   
interesting. Also I know very little japanese, and   
don't know the name for the race that were on the   
planet where the saiyajin lived with another race.  
In America, I BELIEVE the name was the Tuffle, if not  
tell me. I can change, I reallllyy can!! ^_^  
  
=====================================================================  



	7. Chapter 7

Time and Space Warrior   
  
Chapter 14: Friend.....now Foe?  
  
Uub flew. He flew as fast as he has ever flown in his life. It   
wasn't HIS life in danger now, it was his friend's. He cursed  
himself for the upteenth time. *I should NEVER have left him,   
the baka!*  
  
He searched for his sensei's ki and headed toward it with all  
the power he could muster. Goku was ACTUALLY home. First time   
anything. Uub landed outside the front door and didn't even   
bother to knock. He took the door off the hinges.  
  
"SENSEEEII!!! SENSEI, COME OUT PLEASE, WHERE ARE YOU?!?"  
  
Goku quickly ran out putting on his pants as Chichi stayed in bed  
and let her husband deal with the headaches for a change.  
  
Goku looked at his student screaming in his livingroom in obvious   
distress. "Hey Uub, calm down, what's wrong? Where's Nick?"  
  
Uub looked at his teacher frantically, "Too strong, they were too  
strong!! We fought them, we fought them with all we had. They   
just batted us aside. He tried to take them on by himself, I told  
him not to, he wouldn't listen! He's not here, he said he'd be   
here, but he isn't. Something must have happened, he said he'd  
be here!"  
  
Goku just grabbed Uub by the shoulders and shook him a bit violently.  
"Calm down, NOW!"  
  
Uub visibly tried to collect himself. Goku continued, "Now, slowly,   
what happened? You got into a fight?"  
  
Uub then slumped down onto the floor and told Goku what happened.   
"We were flying towards Capsule Corp., just like you told us,  
when we were attacked by these two guys. I'd never seen them   
before, but they were STRONG. Me and Nick could barely touch   
them! Anyway, one of them was this old guy that said he wanted   
to recruit us, so naturally we tried to get out of there, but   
every time we tried they pummeled us. So Nick decided to distract   
them so I could get away. He was supposed to teleport out when   
I got far enough away, but he's no where!"  
  
"Why didn't Nick just teleport you both?"  
  
Uub shook his head, "He said it would take too long, he hasn't   
learned to teleport more than two people quickly. He said it would   
take too long and by the time he was set up they'd have attacked   
and broken his concentration"  
  
Goku nodded his head to this. He knew how difficult teleporting   
yourself was, let alone teleporting others. The concentration  
needed was IMMENSE. "Ok, tell me what they looked like, don't   
leave anything out."  
  
Uub described the two. The big man and the older, gray haired man.  
When he got to the double Rs Goku's eyes widened in shock. Uub did   
not miss this change in his sensei's mood. "Sensei, you know who   
did this??"  
  
Goku nodded. "Come on, Nick is in serious trouble if this is who I  
think it is". Goku then grabbed his student on the shoulder and   
teleported to Kami's Lookout.  
  
Dende, the guardian of the Earth, blinked. He was just having an   
interesting time playing with some funny humans in Japan. With all   
the seriousness of the world being threatened by global destruction,  
its nice to have a good laugh. The green guardian shook his head   
*When will that boy decide four fiancees is enough and pick ONE!   
Well, maybe he's a masochist. NO ONE who's not would want to be   
hit with spatulas, mallets, bokens, umbrellas, bandannas....oh   
there's Goku and Buu's reincarnation! I wonder why they're here?*  
With that last thought, Earth's deity decided to find out. However,  
before he could get out a syllable Goku beat him to the punch.  
  
"Dende, call everyone here, NOW! We have a big problem."  
  
The Namek got right on it. When Goku was serious and said there  
was a problem then things were going to get shot to hell. Using   
his mental powers he sent out a message to all the Z warriors.   
He left the humans alone since whatever they were probably facing   
would probably easily kill them. He sent out the call to Gohan,   
Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta. In a half an hour the most   
powerful fighters in the universe were assembled in front of Goku   
and his student. As Goku described the even that led Uub to search   
him out the faces of all the fighters turned to stunned disbelief  
and horror. All except Vegeta.  
  
Scowling, the Prince of the Saiyajin mocked the theory his rival just  
announced. "Fool, Kakarotto! Only you would believe a dead man   
would be responsible for this! It must be just some of his earlier   
wind up toys that somehow activated. We must simply destroy them.   
If your weak student was killed we can always revive him with the   
Dragonballs......if your hentai friends don't decide for a stripper  
or something."  
  
Goku just shook his head. "No way Vegeta! Uub described what Dr.   
Gero looked like. There's no way Gero would make an android that   
looks JUST like him unless is WAS him.". Vegeta just snorted.  
  
Gohan got between them. "You both have a point, but its pretty moot  
now. We need more information. We should go to the spot where Uub   
and Nick was attacked and see if we can find anything.". After a   
series of nods, the group of fighters flew off to the spot where the   
two students were ambushed. As they arrived, they saw a once lush  
forest littered with scorched and mangled trees. They also   
discovered the mechanical remains of one of the androids, however   
there was no signs of the other or Goku's wayward student. Uub   
looked at the remains of a head. "This was the giant, but no signs   
of the old guy, or Nick."  
  
Gohan started gathering the pieces of the once mighty giant, "Guys,   
grab what you can, maybe Bulma can figure out where this thing came   
from, and where it took Nick."  
  
After picking up the trash the warriors turned janitors made their  
way to the genius of the group. They were greeted by two angry   
saiyajin women. Tomat looked at the group and then marched to Uub.   
"Ok mister, where's Nick?? I made a delightful meal and you two   
brats didn't even show up! Now that's rude, keeping a lady waiting   
like that!!". The irate woman was jabbing her finger into the  
young man's chest forcing him back.   
  
Uub was backpedaling, thinking furiously. *I am NEVER going to make  
fun of Nick for running away from women again! They're NUTS!!*   
Outwardly he stuttered, "Um, we we were kinda attacked and Nick was   
taken, we are trying to figure out where he is...". He got no   
further when TWO women were on him. Bra, hearing this, rushed upon   
the poor man and started HER tirade. "Wait, ATTACKED, TAKEN??   
What happened?? Tell me now or kiss your mohawk goodbye!!".  
  
Uub grabbed his hair, curled up into a fetal position, and whimpered.  
"S-s-s-scary!!"  
  
"ENOUGH!!" Goku cried. "We'll discuss this later, right now we need   
to see Bulma, the longer we waste here, the worse off Nick could  
be!". With that the women opened a path and let the group carrying  
a crap load of spare parts into the building.  
  
Bulma looked at the sight before her. She walks into her lab and   
sees a load of junk sitting on her work table. She also sees all   
the major players for saving the world looking at her as well.   
Also Nick is missing. Being the brilliant woman that she is, "Ok  
guys, what happened to Nick now?"  
  
Gohan looked at Bulma and uttered a single word, "Gero".  
  
Bulma's face lost all color. "N-no, he's dead.......isn't he?"  
  
Goku shook his head. "The boys were attacked by this.." points to  
the junk, "android. It has Red Ribbon's emblem on it. Plus Uub   
described Gero perfectly. Somehow he's alive, and he wants Nick   
for something that probably isn't good. We need you to look at this  
stuff and see if you can find out anyway we can find out where he is!"  
  
Bulma just nodded. "Leave it to me guys, I'll find Gero, and then   
you guys can make sure he NEVER comes back again!"  
  
Tired of being ignored Bra pulled Goten's arm. "Ok, what's going on,  
and what happened to Nick?". Looking frightened, and trying to   
escape, he turns to his best friend Trunks to help him......only to  
see the blue haired man trapped by Tomat.   
  
Goten flails his arms in front of him, trying to appease Bra. "OK,   
OK, me and Trunks will tell you what we were told....". With that   
he and Trunks tells the women of the story that unfolded hours   
before. After they completed the tale the two women looked at each   
other stunned. Thoughts were racing through their heads.  
  
In Bra's head. *Wow, that was a brave thing. He fought against TWO  
powerful opponents to buy time for Uub to escape. Wow. Maybe I   
should have told him he wasn't a pervert...*  
  
In Tomat's head. *Wow, what a warrior. I KNEW he was a special kind  
of fighter. So noble, so brave.....*  
  
The two different women's thoughts came back to the reason why the   
interest of their thoughts wasn't there. As one they converged on   
the recently recovered Uub.  
  
Uub got up from the floor. He was not having a great day. The   
crazy women were starting to beat up on HIM. *Ok, it's only funny   
when it doesn't happen to you. Nick better not be dead, he should   
be handling those two, NOT me!* As the fighter was regaining his   
bearings from the earlier shouting he was again verbally assaulted  
by not one, but TWO angry, SUPER saiyajin women. Bra snarled and   
lifted Uub up by his gi and had him face her, practically nose to  
nose.   
  
"What kind of friend are you!!?!? You left him to fight TWO guys   
that easily took you two apart?!!?!"  
  
His face was a mask of terror, but his torment didn't end there.   
He was then snatched by Tomat and looked into her angry, aqua green,  
eyes. "You call yourself a warrior?!? You abandoned a fellow   
fighter!!! If you were a saiyajin I'd pull your tail off very slowly  
for this..."  
  
Uub just gulped and prayed to Dende to get him the hell out of this.   
Dende didn't answer his plea, but another did.  
  
"Enough, he did the right thing. If he didn't get away they'd both  
be captured or dead. It was also Nick's choice so LAY OFF!" Gohan  
growled. Tomat's eyes were still angry but she assented and   
released Uub, who fell right on his behind. After going through the  
gauntlet, Uub decided it was time for a nap and promptly passed out.  
Vegeta watched on and just shook his head in disgust.  
  
It took three long days for Bulma to piece tegether the damaged   
circuitry. Finally she called all the fighters into he lab. "Ok   
guys, I found out where the lab is. He had detailed files on where   
to go if damaged and where to get new information on targets and  
stuff. According to what I pulled out, Gero should be..." she   
turns on a map that displays the entire planet. It spins and zooms   
into a desert, "there. Gero must have a lab or something under all  
that sand!"  
  
Uub got up. "What are we waiting for, let's bust him out!". Goku  
placed a hand on the youth's shoulder. "Hold on, it won't be that  
easy. If we blast our way in and destroy the lab we could get Nick  
too. Also Gero is an android, we can't sense him. He could move   
Nick out of there when he sees us coming and go somewhere else."  
  
Uub turned to his teacher, "So what?!? We can't sneak in because   
Gero will sense us, plus we don't know where the entrance is. We   
need to blast him out, there's no other choice!"  
  
Vegeta turned to his one time and future opponent, "The boy is right  
Kakarotto. It may not be an elegant plan, but it's all you have at  
the moment."  
  
"You mean all we have." The group turned......and blushed as they   
saw the speaker. Bra was wearing a form hugging body suit and armor  
that left little to the imagination. The woman next to her was no  
better. The two saiyajin women were ready for battle.  
  
Uub shrank back in fear of their wrath, Gohan however must learn the  
hard way. "Listen, I know you ladies like Nick, but you'll be in the  
way if you come. Gero's creations are monsters there's no way you   
could...." he stopped when he saw their eyes go cold and they slowly   
approached him. Gohan suddenly felt like a rabbit staring at two   
hungry lions. The two women's faces were masks of rage. Tomat spoke  
in a cold, emotionless voice, but her eye's and face betrayed her   
true feelings, "Are you implying that you do NOT want us to come?   
You aren't, ARE YOU?" Her eyes got impossibly big and her pupils   
got incredibly small. Her face looked three times bigger than normal  
and she was just waiting for Gohan to disagree with her.  
  
Gohan, seeing the look on Tomat's face started to get weak kneed.   
He also saw Bra's face starting to transform into the vision of  
horror. "N-n-n-n-no. Of c-c-course not. You two are welcome, by  
all means. Heheh heehheh, silly me." The faces contorted back to  
normal and they let out a "Good".  
  
Gohan slumped to when he saw Uub approach him. "Now you know why I   
high tailed it out of there. Man, I'd face twenty androids without   
feeling the doom I feel when those two are looking for blood."   
Gohan considered Uub's words, "Hmm, maybe Nick's better off with   
Gero....."  
  
After gathering everyone, the fighters flew off for their destination  
at their best speeds in order to save their friend. As they arrived  
in the desert, they looked around. Uub powered up a blast when a   
voice boomed throughout the air.  
  
"Ahhhhhh, Son Goku. So nice of you to drop by. I also see you   
brought company, so very inconsiderate of you but the more the  
merrier I suppose."  
  
Goku growled, "Gero! What have you done with Nick, bring him out   
here and we'll let you live!"  
  
"Hahahahaaa, oh Goku. Always trying to be the good guy. Well,   
I'll release Nick alright, though you may wish I didn't."  
  
The ground below them shook and a platform raised. When it got   
five feet above the sand the top opened and two figures slowly   
rose. One was a gray haired man in a lab coat. The other was   
the more shocking. He stood at 6'4, and his hair was wild. It   
was almost like Goku's only it spread upwards more. He also had  
some bangs flowing around his eyes. The eyes, once brown, were  
now coal black. He wore a blue gi with blue boots. He had Red   
Ribbon emblem embedded on the back and on the left breast of the  
front of the gi. He also wore a brown belt.....  
  
Goku's eyes, as well as everyone else's, widened in shock. "What   
did you do to him.....you MONSTER!"  
  
The old scientist laughed. "I did nothing but improve him. You   
saiyajins always love to improve, so I thought you'd appreciate   
this. Look at my greatest creation, Number 21!"  
  
Number 21 looked around at the people above him. They looked vaguely  
familiar for some reason. He turned to Gero. "Are these the bad men   
that are trying to hurt you father?"  
  
Gero smiled a cruel smile, "Yes, they want to kill me. You must kill  
them or they will take me away from you."  
  
The other watched in shock. Bra wasn't going to listen to anymore of  
this so she flew down and met with Nick.  
  
She stomped toward the duo and Gero stepped behind his creation. 21  
got into a stance. Bra stopped a bit confused. "Hey, what's the   
deal Nick? Why the hell you listening to that creep for?"  
  
21 blinked. She was talking to him? He looked around a bit, head  
swiveling all around. Everyone on the battlefield sweatdropped.   
Finally he turned to the blue haired woman, "Um, are you talking to   
me?"  
  
Bra's hair temper snapped, "OF COURSE I'M TALKING TO YOU BAKA!!!   
Who else here is named Nick!?!"  
  
21 took a step back, although he did not know why. He was incredibly  
more powerful than this woman before him, but the sight of her anger  
unnerved him. "I am not Nick, my name is Number 21, do I know you?"  
  
Bra's anger seeped out quickly after hearing that, "O-of course you   
know me, I'm Bra. Up there is all your friends. Your teacher, Goku.  
Your sparring partner, Uub, you know us, right?"  
  
21 shook his head. "I'm sorry, you got the wrong person."  
  
Gero shouted, "Enough of this foolishness, kill them all 21, KILL   
THEM ALL AAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAA!!!!"  
  
21 blinked. "Um, father.....do I have to kill them? I think there's  
been a mistake, and they don't feel that bad to me."  
  
A vein appeared on Gero's head. *Argh, I KNEW I should have put a   
kill all program into him instead of keeping his base personality.  
Well, I can try to convince the idiot, at least I know he won't kill  
me...* "Listen 21, they are playing with your mind *at least what's   
left of it*. You have to kill them in order to keep me safe, you   
want to keep me safe right?"  
  
21 nodded, "Of course, it's part of my programming!"  
  
Gero nodded, "Good, so fulfill your programming!!!!"  
  
21 turned to the group that has landed before him, "Listen, father   
wants me to kill all of you and if you threaten him I'll have to.   
If you guys leave, then everybody gets to live, so please leave   
before I have to make you."  
  
Vegeta sneered, "Really? Hmph! I doubt that very much. Seems Gero  
has played with your weak mind very well. Should have known a weak  
human like yourself couldn't handle whatever foolish plans Gero   
concocted! I'd be doing you a favor by killing you."  
  
Bra's eyes widened. "Daddy no! Nick isn't himself." She threw  
herself into 21's chest and wept. 21 would have batted her aside   
but there was no power up and no malice in what she did. He was   
curious so he gently lifted her chin and saw her tears running  
down her face. Her blue eyes starting to get puffy red from her   
tears.  
  
Tomat just watched with an impassive eye as her rival was throwing   
herself at Nick. *Sheesh, when he's healthy she tries to kill him,   
now when he's......well whatever the hell happened to him, she shows  
her feelings. Humans! Who can understand them?!??*  
  
21 was feeling very out of place. NONE of his programming told him   
what to do. Well, there was one, but killing her didn't seem right.  
In fact, seeing her like this makes him feel bad on the inside too.   
So he decides to wing it, "Hey, don't cry. There's no need to cry,   
everything's fine."  
  
Bra just buried her head in his chest and hit it softly a few times,  
"Baka, nothing is fine. Gero is alive, threatening the world, and  
you can't remember any of your friends....or me!"  
  
"Dr. Gero created me. He's.....my father. I think you have the   
wrong guy, but don't cry. A cute girl like you should never cry."  
  
Bra looked up at him, "Y-y-you think I'm *sniff* cute?"  
  
21 was lost in her crystal blue eyes and couldn't find the words,  
so he simply nodded. Bra let out a happy sigh and nuzzled him. 21   
was starting to blush badly at the squirming female flesh that was  
rubbing all over him. Gero was getting royally pissed. *THIS is  
my greatest work????? He refuses to kill and won't make a girl   
cry.........I guess it's time to get serious*  
  
"21!!!!! Get rid of that girl and KILL GOKU!!!!"  
  
21 made no move to push Bra away and turned to his father. "But  
faaaaaather, she's really cute and she LIKES me!"  
  
The Z fighters were shaking their heads at this display. Once again  
Nick took all their expectations and threw them out the window!   
  
Grinding his teeth, Gero took out a remote. "OK 21, if you won't do  
what I want, I'll MAKE you!!" Pressing a few buttons the results   
were immediate. 21's face became expressionless as he pushed Bra   
away........several meters away and powered up. The smiles were off   
the Z fighters' faces as they realized they had a fight on their hands.   
  
Gero smiled, "How do you like my failsafe?? Although I am   
controlling him, I would have liked for him to fight on his own.   
Now I will have to fight you through him, but with his strength   
I will not need finesse!"  
  
21 then shot forward and hit Gohan across the jaw, spun with his   
foot and clipped Goku. Trunks and Goten flashed super saiyajin and   
flew towards their friend Nick, now their enemy Number 21. 21 just  
dodged them like nothing and batted them aside. Gero's eyes were   
alight with concentration as he delighted in beating the Z fighters  
like they were nothing. The 21 was hit by a golden bullet and   
crashed into the ground. Vegeta stood in the air with his arms   
crossed, at level three. His golden mane blew gently in the wind as  
he sneered at the scientist. "I'd have thought you'd learn you are   
no match for a saiyajin."  
  
Gero smiled, "I learned Prince!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened as he felt the explosion of power. 21 rose  
from the crater surrounded in a golden aura. Then the power swelled   
and his golden hair straightened. Lightning began to emanate off of  
his body. The face still remained expressionless.  
  
Vegeta floated back in surprise. At the first level 21's power was   
far greater than his at level three, and he powered up to level two.   
With a sinking feeling Vegeta KNEW what would happen next. Indeed,  
21's eyebrows burned away and his golden hair grew to his midwaist.  
Vegeta, as well as the rest of the fighters, could only look on in  
horror. The power 21 possessed was immense. Even fusion would not   
come up to even half his power!  
  
Uub had enough, his friend was gone and Gero was the cause. He may  
not be able to defeat 21, but he could kill Gero while he's   
distracted. With that thought Uub raced at the scientist, fully   
powered and ready to erase the monsters' existence from the world.   
Gero saw this and with a wink 21 disappeared from Vegeta and   
reappeared in from of Uub, delivering a wicked punch to the boy's  
mid-section that nearly tore a hole into him. As Uub fell he was   
also kicked into a sand dune for his troubles.  
  
Gero laughed, "Anyone else wish to try to get me?"  
  
Goku snarled, powered up and attacked 21. Punch after punch, kick   
after kick, blast after blast was met or dodged. Goten, Gohan and  
Trunks pulled themselves up to watch the fight. Vegeta stood beside  
them and scowled. Things weren't looking good. Tomat helped Bra to  
her feet and they watched the battle continue.   
  
Uub was laying in a crater, his senses telling him what he feared.   
Goku was losing, badly. He was smacked aside like nothing and now he  
can't move. His friends are all going to die and he can't help...  
...*Yes you can...*  
  
Uub desperately tried to move his head, to try to see who was talking  
to him. *Save your energy boy, I'm in your head, so there's no reason  
to go crazy looking for me.*  
  
Uub mentally retorted, *Nope, I'm already there listening to you,   
hell I'm crazy cause I'm talking to you.....or myself.....or..  
..whatever!*  
  
*Listen, shut up and listen! I am you, Buu. If you want to save   
your friends, we must become one again*  
  
Suddenly, the dream he had the day before he and Nick were attacked   
came back. *But you are evil. Once you are back you'll do the same   
thing Gero is doing!*  
  
*Kami blast it, I'M YOU BAKA!!! I already went over this with you.   
I lived my life and purpose and died. You are my redemption. I  
was created as a weapon, you were created as hope. When your   
master, Goku, destroyed me, he wished that I would be reborn good.  
That wish has come true. I have a new purpose now, not to destroy,  
but to protect. Our purpose now is to bring hope. Will you join   
with me? It's the only way to even come close to your friend's level  
now. If we merge we will regain our level of power before we were  
killed, AS WELL AS all the training you have undergone. We will be  
many times more powerful than we were before. Do not fear, I have  
lived and will remain in the background, content to watch. Life is   
much too complicated for me to do more, I have no desire to do   
anything more.*  
  
Uub considered it and then felt Goku's power drop sharply. Closing   
his eyes he thought, *Ok, let's do it!*  
  
Gero was having a ball. *Finally Goku, you will suffer like I have,   
and at the hands of one of your students!! Hahahahahaaa.....huh?   
There's a power spike, but where....?* He, as well as the rest of   
the people there, heard a shout and felt a power explosion. It was   
even stronger than Goku's!!  
  
Vegeta turned to the source. *Blast, more??? Who could it be...  
..it feels somewhat familiar....oh kami....NO!* Vegeta watched with  
horror etched on his face and mind when he saw Uub float towards the   
battlefield bathed in pink light.  
  
Goku, who was in some bad shape and down to level 2, watched in   
fascination as Uub walked up towards him. Uub looked at his teacher  
and smiled a warm smile. "Sensei, I think you should take five for  
a bit, I'll fight in your place for a while."  
  
Goku looked on in amazement as Uub walked calmly towards 21. He   
yelled out, "How did you get so strong?"  
  
Uub looked over his shoulder and replied, "I got in touch with a few   
old ghosts from the past." He then faced down Gero's abomination.   
"Nick, I know you're in there, fight him dammit! Are you going to   
let him destroy everything you worked so hard to get??"  
  
  
21's face was still expressionless as he attacked. Uub had no   
trouble dodging the blows and started to counterattack. Back and   
forth the battle went as the power levels just kept increasing.   
The other warriors were left in shock as Uub matched Gero's  
creation move for move. Gero however, was still smiling.....  
  
As Uub dodged another series of blows he knew he was in trouble.  
He was fighting at his highest level but his opponent was to still  
breath a sweat or show any strain. *Some help Buu was, I can't beat   
him! Some destroyer he was!* That thought made him reconsider his   
evaluation of his other half. *He said he was made to destroy and I  
was made from hope....what kind of hope is there is I can't beat   
him??*  
  
Uub then thought back to when he first fought Nick, when Nick said  
to him, "I know you're stronger than me. In fact I counted on that  
and trained myself for that. Strength itself doesn'twin a fight.   
Don't think because you are stronger than me you'll win. That'll be  
a fatal mistake for you."  
  
Strength in and of itself doesn't win a fight. That lesson Uub has  
learned by watching his teacher and his friend when they faced   
challenge after challenge. *I don't have to BEAT Nick, I need to   
get him to his senses.......to give everyone....hope.*  
  
With that in mind he decided not to keep silent as he fought.   
"Yeah, missed me, sheesh Nick, you'd think with all that power you  
can throw a decent punch......come on, where's your head at??" 21  
was unresponsive as he continued fighting. *Damn, taunts won't work..  
...think think!! What makes Nick fight the hardest....TO PROTECT   
OTHERS!! That's it!*  
  
"Damn Nick, you going to let that senile old man control you? Look   
around damn it!!! You are hurting everyone you care about. You   
have to fight it Nick, you have to find your way out or Gero will  
kill everyone you hold dear. Come on Nick you can...." his plea   
was cut short when Gero decided he had enough play and had 21 just  
cut through Uub's defenses and pummel him. As this was going on,   
someone was watching it all through 21's eyes......  
  
Number 21 looked out his eyes, since it was the only thing he COULD   
do. "Sheesh, why did father have to do this? They don't seem evil,  
why is he trying to kill them. I wonder..."  
  
His thoughts were cut off as yelling and cursing filled his ears. He  
followed the noised and came across a metal box that rattled and  
shook as the occupant tried vainly to get out. 21 hesitantly asked,  
"Um hello, who's in there?"  
  
The reply made him blink, "Gee, its Santa Claus and I got stuck in   
this box in MY MIND!!! Now lemme out!!"  
  
"Mr. Santa Claus, how did you get stuck?"  
  
The box sweat dropped. "Listen, can you let me out of here and THEN  
I'll explain......I'm cramping up here!!"  
  
21 just shrugged and released the lock on the door. He was very  
surprised to see a slightly smaller version of himself fall out.   
"Suggggooii!!!! Wow, you're me!!"  
  
Nick frowned, "I'm 'fraid it's the other way around pal, you were   
made up from me. Gero took a piece of my core and made you out of   
it. While he was at it he also locked me away in my own mind and   
gave my body to you!!"  
  
21 shook his head, "Father wouldn't do that....."  
  
Snarling, he stood up, "Wouldn't do that???? HE IS DOING IT!!!   
Look! He's fighting and trying to kill my friends, and what the   
hell am I doing here if this YOUR mind, huh??"  
  
21 looked and saw Uub valiantly trying to fight but was being   
pummeled. They both heard his pleas and shouts. Nick turned to  
21, "We got to do something!"  
  
21 shrugged helplessly, "How, we can't get out of this place..."  
  
Nick's face was contorted into disbelief and angry, "GET OUT????   
Where the hell you going to go you BAKA!! You going to keep walking  
till you fall out our ears???? This is MY mind.....well I guess now  
OUR mind, we have to regain control!"  
  
"But father is controlling me, we can't move.."  
  
Nick's face got thoughtful. "When Gero was having his fun, he said  
he was adding traits like Buu's and Piccolo's regenerative genes.   
Whatever Gero is using has to be in us. It also has to be  
artificial.......what we have to do is see if we can use that to   
our advantage..."  
  
21 blinked, "How are we going to do that? Father locked us out of   
the controls of our body."  
  
Shaking his head, "Not quite, we are still aware of what he's doing.  
If he had control of EVERYTHING we wouldn't know what would be   
happening. I think he just put a chip in us to control our body. He  
would have had the most important stuff taken away, mainly the use of  
our limbs and ki. But, he CAN'T control every function of our body.   
He'd need a whole lot of circuits and chips. He didn't have time for  
something that extensive......"  
  
"So you are saying we can regain control?"  
  
"I don't think we can like this. I don't want to have a split   
personality, plus we need to be in sync if we are going to regain   
control. I'd rather not do this, but you ARE me.....sorta. We have  
to re-merge, THEN see if we can use our new regenerative powers to   
expel the blasted chip that's controlling us."  
  
21 looked a bit apprehensive. "W-what will happen to me?"  
  
Nick's face softened. It wasn't 21's fault any of this happened.   
He decided to make a BIG sacrifice, but from what he observed, 21  
wasn't a bad guy and having his traits wouldn't be so bad....  
  
"Well, we'll merge. You won't exactly be you, and I won't be me.   
We'll be a mix. You won't disappear, but neither will I. I COULD  
try to just suppress you but you have a right to live now just as   
much as me. At least this way it'll just be one person instead of  
two. I don't know about you but this is getting confusing talking  
to myself."  
  
21 nodded. "I agree. Also, father must be stopped but.......he IS  
my father, he CREATED me. I would appreciate it if you do not kill  
him."  
  
Nick's eyes we ablaze with fury but he quelled them, "I will not  
make such a promise. We will make it when we merge. After you've  
felt what I have when he changed me, you can decide whether that   
bastard should live or die!"  
  
21 nodded and they moved together. They each touched hands and   
rested their foreheads against each other. In blinding light the   
two disappeared. When the light faded only one figure was left   
standing.....  
  
*Smash* Uub was left in another crater. Thinking to himself how all  
his efforts were in vain he saw 21's hand descending upon him palm   
open, ki glowed around it creating a nasty blade that would cut open   
anything. Closing his eyes he begged forgiveness for failing   
everyone. After a few seconds he felt no pain from impact........he  
waited some more.....finally a voice caused him to open his eyes.  
  
"Sheesh Uub, you gonna nap all day? I don't think you were hit THAT   
hard?"  
  
Snapping his eyes open he saw 21 with a familiar look on his face.   
An amused smirk Nick always had when something was up his sleeve.   
Struggling to his feet he could only whisper, "N-n-n-nick??? Is   
that really you?"  
  
Shrugging, "Dunno, probably. I'm a little messed up in the head.   
I think I'll see a doctor about it....hmm.....where can I find a   
doctor.....". His eyes locks onto Gero, "Ahh, THERE'S a doctor.   
I think I'll discuss with him how much I appreciate his previous  
treatment of myself". With that Nick stalked up to Gero still in   
super saiyajin level 3. Gero had fear in his eyes as he desperately  
tried to get his controller to work. When he got within arms reach   
Nick stopped. He felt all eyes on him but did not care. He had   
never felt anger this intense, but regarding Gero his fury hit new   
peaks. As he looked at the old scientist he remembered......he   
remembered it all.  
  
He remembered the feeling of his body being torn apart hundreds of  
times as his cells were destroyed, replaced or absorbed. He   
remembered Gero's insane laughter, his mocking voice, calling him  
his favorite "Guinea pig". He also remembered his very essence   
being torn away from him to create a new being loyal only to him.   
That new being was again part of him. It has seen the horrors its   
"father" had done.  
  
"Hello Gero, or would you rather me call you Father?"  
  
Sweating he nervously answered, "Whichever you prefer, however I  
hope you know that the reason you are this strong is because of me.  
I CREATED you. Allow me to leave and your debt will be considered  
payed."  
  
His golden aura flared around him twice as big startling the   
scientist as well as everyone on the planet who can feel power   
levels. "YOU DARE.....DEBT????? You VIOLATED ME!!!! You took my   
body and twisted it into something else. You delighted in seeing   
me suffer. Well, for MY payment of this DEBT, it will be so you   
won't feel that pain you inflicted upon me!!!"  
  
He then used his ki to hold the android and lifted him high into the  
air. Cupping his hands he let out a shout, "DIE YOU BASTARD   
KAMEHAMEHAA!!!!!" His energy hit and consumed the android,   
vaporizing him from the face of the world. That being done Nick   
powered down and fell to his knees in a sob. Racing the two women   
got to Nick first, both on either side of him. They hugged the   
sobbing creation as the men watched with a sad eyes.   
  
  
  
=======================================================================  
  
OK, done, done done. I dunno if it's a good chapter or not. I knew  
if I wanted the guy to be superly duperly powerful he HAD to be a   
saiyajin!! ^_^. Anyway, he's back, but expect to see some dark  
scars from this for the rest of the series. His very being was  
altered and violated, so it won't be a thing forgotten nor   
forgiven by him. As always I appreciate yelling, screaming, cursing..  
..in bed, but I suppose you can do that in emails too ^_-  
  
Till next chapeter people. 


End file.
